Fallen
by MrA2Z
Summary: Can the biggest film star, top supermodel and most beautiful woman in the world fall for the man on the street? Join Skip Beat's golden couple in this breathtaking 'Notting-Hill inspired' saga of a lifetime.
1. Portobello Road

******DISCLAIMER: **_I'm only guilty of writing a fanfic because I love this manga to pieces. I admit that it's because of this abso-fucking-lutely amazing manga that I'm inspired to write a fanfic dedicated to Kuu and Julie, Skip Beat!'s golden couple who happens to not quite receive a lot of fanfics which they were supposed to have here in this website and not just Ren and Kyoko all the time. They shouldn't receive only two. They should and must get more fanfics. They deserve that lots of love too! This fanfic is just for them, with sprinkled oreo bits and a cherry on top. So, don't put me to jail. I only own my Fallen idea fanfic. All__ Skip Beat! characters were owned by Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei and not me. ;)_

* * *

**FALLEN**

**MrAZ**

* * *

**Shelf #001**

Late spring opened its curtain around the city of Kyoto. Today was such a lovely weather. Birds swept across the bright sky blue horizon, and warm breeze was gently sweeping on cherry blossom trees that showered its snow of soft, white and pink petals on Portobello Road. The name of this road also had the same name in a road of London. Well it was never known to the settlers in this neighborhood how this name got to be on a Japanese road. They could make up theories that sounded believable, and one of them was that maybe the name originated from Italy since it sounded quite Italian. There were so many historical structures here that made Portobello Road's name a bit out of place, yet Kyoto was never a bad place to be. . . .

It's a full fruit market today, which sold every fresh fruit and vegetable known to every man every weekdays. There were also cool parlours along the road, a tattoo studio for one, which happened to give its best service to a man in denims who had just exited through the doors. He had never thought how the hell he got there because last night he was drunk. So drunk that his body just dragged itself to get his beloved tattoo, and now he can't really remember why the hell he chose 'I love Ken', complete with a heart pierced by a little arrow. . . . There were many talented, friendly yet racial hairdressers here too. They trained together and put up their own businesses beside each other, obviously to test themselves who can get the biggest number of customers, and sure enough, a lady in her early thirties was quite happy and satisfied as she exited from one of the salons with a huge, threaded blue bouffant that made her look like a cookie monster. Then suddenly, it's a weekend, and from break of day, especially now that it was late spring, a cherry blossom season where all people of Kyoto loved to go outdoors in an enjoyable leisure time, hundreds and hundreds of stalls appeared out of nowhere, filling Portobello Road right up to Kanshi-kan Gate. Frantic people from here and there crowded the entire market, and thousands of people buy millions of antiques, some genuine and some not so genuine on these stalls that sold beautiful stained glass windows of various sizes, some featuring biblical scenes and saints, sometimes faces of Japanese emperors and empresses. . . .

And what was so great about Portobello Road was that lots of friends have ended up in this part of Kyoto, which was one of the most favorite places in Japan. There was a known guy named Tony, a British architect turned chef, proudly setting out a board, the sign still being painted, outside his new restaurant that was invested from all of his money that he had ever earned in his lifetime. He approved and received a fresh, big salmon from a fat guy who managed with the delivery of fresh seafoods from the market.

"Ah–hey there, Kuu-kun! Good morning!" Tony greeted, wiping his hands on his apron and placed them on his waist, smiling broadly at a tall young man walking on the road.

"Good morning, Tony-san!" the tall man said, waving his hand in the air as he smiled back at his big friend.

This guy was Kuu Thacker. The most beloved friend of all here in Portobello. So generous, kind, a true down to earth gentleman with caliber. Obviously on top of all that, he was the ideal man of the ladies. He looked dashingly handsome, tall, with tantalizing eyes the color of the skies and his hair shone golden starlight under the warm sun. Despite his odd attention to grooming; his shirt not tucked in well on some sides and the sleeves not pulled back up neatly to his elbows, his overall appearance still always strike a strong sexual appeal to all the charmed ladies in Portobello. Especially that impetuous, intriguing smile flashed across his lips.

"Business going well as usual?" he asked. Tony nodded.

"Got quite a good number since last week!" Tony beamed.

Kuu walked further along the stalls, and suddenly stopped by one that sold gorgeous flowers. He held the waist of a lovely old lady in kimono fixing a large vase with yellow daisies, and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, mother Susan," greeted Kuu. The old lady jumped slightly and looked up with a smile.

"Oh– it's my dear Kuu-kun! Haha, hello. You surprised me!" the old lady said, holding up a daisy and tapped his cheek. "Where did you went to?"

"Just stopped by for some bread. I have to go. See you later!"

"Okay. See you later, Dear."

Then there were kids playing basketball nearby. The ball went outside the court and rolled towards him. Kuu picked it up with one hand, dribbled it once and shot it right to the basket.

"What the heck?"

"Yeeeey! Three points! Hahaha!" cheered one of the three, jumping up. "Thank you, Kuu-niisan! You're awesome!"

Kuu chuckled as he continued to walk. The other two of the opposite team pouted.

"Aw man– that was unfair!"

"Kuu-niisan's shot doesn't count!"

"Yeah it was out! The ball went out!"

"Play fair boys!" Kuu called back at them with a wink.

"Don't you want to play with us, niisan?"

"Yeah! Come!"

"No, I'll be busy today. Next time. Okay?" he replied and waved his hand at them.

"Haaai!"

After another stretch of walk, Kuu finally arrived outside his blue-doored house just off Portobello Road. This was where Kuu spent his days and years– in this small village in the middle of a city– in a house with a blue door that his ex-fiancé and him bought together. . . . before she left him for a man who, according to her, looked like her favorite Harrison Ford, only even handsomer. . . . or so she thought. And this was where Kuu now lead his next chapter of another still-hopeless, humdrum bachelor half-life, with a lodger called–

"Spike-san!" Kuu shouted as he dragged a bicycle to the opposite wall of the entrance hallway inside his house. "Spike-saaaan!"

This was quite a great house for a hopeless bachelor like him. The house has far too many things in it. Definitely two-bachelor flat. There were artistic portraits of different historical landmarks of countries in neat frames on one wall to his left. On the opposite side were racks for his coats and hats, and a golden rack for his umbrellas.

Kuu sat on two flights of steps in this entrance hall, taking off his shoes and placed them on the lower shelf below the racks. Seemed like his friend didn't hear him.

"Spike-san!"

He walked further inside the house towards the kitchen on the far end. There were a few unwashed dishes on the sink, some were still on the table with some food. Packs of chips, cookies and empty bag of bread littered on one counter. Kuu went to the toaster and noticed his flatmate hurrying down a flight of steps.

Spike appeared barefoot in the kitchen. An unusual looking fellow. He was also tall like Kuu, but has unusual blonde hair spiked in all directions, some flat on his head, unusual facial hair and an unusual Welsh accent though trying hard to blend Japanese well. He was very white, as though his flesh has never seen the sun. He wore only shorts so mini it fitted his butt so tight.

"Hey Kuu-san. You couldn't help me with an incredibly important decision, could you?" Spike asked.

Kuu walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of milk. "This is important in comparison to, let's say–"

He placed the bottle of milk on the counter, opened the drawer and grabbed a bread knife.

"–let's say whether they should cancel third world debt?" Kuu said. He opened the pack he carried with him and began to slice the bread.

"Yeah that's right, Kuu. I'm at last going out on a date with the great Janine and I just want to be sure I've picked the right t-shirt."

"What are the choices?"

"Well. . . wait for it. . ."

Spike hurried out of the kitchen. Kuu then placed two slices of bread on the toaster and pushed down the button. He then turned around, placed his hands on his waist as he waited for Spike to come down. Finally he did.

"Okay. First there's this one. . . Look."

The t-shirt was white with a horrible looking plastic alien coming out of it, jaws open, blood everywhere. It says, 'I Love Blood So Much.'

Kuu ran a hand on his jaw. "Uhh. . . yes–– it might make it hard to strike a really romantic note," Kuu said. Hardly ever he could think of an idea what got Spike in the right mind to choose this bloody shirt.

"Point taken," Spike said, going back up the stairs and talked as he hurriedly changed.

"I suspect you'll prefer the next one."

And he re-entered the kitchen in a white t-shirt, with a large arrow, pointing down to his flies, saying, 'Get It Here.'

"Cool, huh?" Spike said, beaming wildly.

What was so cool with this? But Kuu just spoke while staring at the shirt, "Yes, she might think you don't have true love on your mind."

"Wouldn't want that." And back up again he goes. "Okay– just one more, Kuu."

He comes down wearing it. Lots of hearts saying, 'You're The Most Beautiful Woman In The World.'

"Well, yes, that's perfect. Well done Spike."

Spike smiled at his only friend. "Thanks. . . . Great. . . . Wish me luck."

"Yeah. Good luck."

Spike turned and walked upstairs proudly. Now Kuu saw the back of the t-shirt, also printed in big, bold letters, was written. 'Fancy A Fuck?"

"Ah mo." Kuu just ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "Unbelievable," he sighed.

And so, it was another hopeless Wednesday in this late Spring, as Kuu set off for a few yards through the market to work, little suspecting that this was the day which could change his life forever. He had chosen to wear a soft blue shirt, still tucked in a bit weirdly on some sides, with sleeves pulled up on the elbows, and a black casual pants with leather brown belt. He had combed his hear neatly, drawing a few bangs on the sides of his charming face. This time it was better to wear a watch, in case he got a bit of overtime today. He never wanted to skip lunch. Skipping was one of those things that wasn't on his vocabulary at all. It's black hole. He would feel like eating a herd of elephants when he's hungry. Although that was kind of a surprising 'talent' for a man like him to have, he was still undeniably sexy, with perfect chiseled chest and wondrous muscles beneath that simple, soft shirt.

He walked further on the road until he finally arrived towards his work, which was his bookshop. A big red, quite unpretentious store, named '**Random Walk Co.**', which sold all kinds of books, from manga to travel books. . . and frankly, didn't always sold many of those. Not that he was bankrupt. Nowadays, people preferred to read online for free or buy books online, while others preferred to get them at the city of Tokyo, the main capital that had more bookshops that sold hundreds of new editions at every season. Here in Kyoto, there were not so many people who wanted to buy books or manga.

Kuu walked inside his bookshop. Random Walk Co. was a big shop, slightly chaotic, bookshelves everywhere. Tall shelves that almost reached the high ceiling lined on the walls and across the center, with little secret bits around corners with even more books. It was still quite spacious inside here. Kuu's mother owned this once small bookshop. She was a linguist, historian and a famous novelist in her time, whose pen name was A.R. Tolkien. She was actually the niece of a well known writer, J.R.R Tolkien. Her novels, _There and Back Again, Escape to Middle-Earth and The Lord of the Rings: New Age of Middle-Earth _were until now, still the top bestsellers all over Japan. All three books were also being made into film and hit the box office charts in its premiere. During the past, his mother had achieved her dream of putting up a business and so this bookshop was born. The fame of his mother at that time had drawn a lot of attention from media, fans and tourists from other countries and not just in Japan that soon, his mother had to extend the area of the shop. Years later the Random Walk Co. began to grew larger and more books and manga were sold. Then his father, who was a businessman and 15 years older than his beloved wife, later died due to natural causes. His father was a natural-born rich man, from a very very wealthy family, so Kuu and his mother inherited such a large fortune that could go far even until Kuu can have his own family. When Kuu's mother had reached old age and began to grow weak in health, Kuu then inherited this shop and continued the legacy of his mother. She was still alive. Only now, the impact of sales had plummeted to the weakest point, much to their sadness. He did not get more money compared to the past years, so this time Kuu had to work harder in order to get the shop back on track. It was the only way that he can still live, hopefully.

Martin Tsukishima, Kuu's sole loyal employee, was waiting enthusiastically on a corner as soon as he heard bells ringing and a door shut loud. Martin was very keen, an uncrushable optimist. Perhaps without cause. A few seconds later, Kuu appeared in one of the aisles and stood gloomily behind the counter. Martin walked towards him, watching as Kuu started typing on the computer. Kuu breathed a sigh. Perhaps this time things went well with business?

"Classic. Absolutely classic," Kuu said, eyeing the monitor. "Profit from major sales push. . . Minus. . ."

Martin raised an eyebrow, curious to the news. "Minus?"

Kuu stared and sighed in defeat, trying hard to beat a smile. "Minus. . ¥31, 897."

Martin nodded. This was another drain. It was quite a bigger amount compared to the sales the previous month. So much money was lost. Too bad, and so sad. But this will soon come to an end and the shop will definitely get back on track, for sure. They just had to hang in there.

"Okay. . . well, shall I go get a cappuccino? You know. . . Ease the pain."

"Yes, better get me a half, Martin-san. All I can afford," said Kuu, continued typing on the computer.

"I get your logic. Demi-capu coming up."

He saluted and bolted out the door. Kuu heard the bells ringing, which signaled him that Martin was already out. As he did, Kuu went on with his work, busying himself with another hopeless job of scanning the rest of the sales on the computer. He was too concentrated on the monitor that he never noticed a person walked inside and was the one closing the door to a soft shut.

Kuu typed on his computer, but the constant, gentle tapping sounds on the floor drew him to look up casually. His blue eyes saw something, a figure moving on the far end of the shelves at the Travel Section. It was hard to read the tall figure from the counter right here, but no matter he just stood there calmly, still his eyes stared further. . . and after a pause, a sudden realization came to him and he held his breath. . . . He could hardly believe it. . . Was this dream coming true? Luckily, he still had his cool voice when he finally spoke, loud enough to reach the figure.

"Um. . . Can I help you?"

The tall figure finally appeared clearly as it walked gracefully and fluidly out from the aisle, still checking at the books. Dear Lord. . . . It was Julienna Scott, the biggest, most famous movie star and model in the world. The Queen of Hollywood and Runway. . . Here– in this shop. The most divine, subtle, beautiful woman on earth. It was the white sneakers that made soft tapping sounds seconds earlier. The warm waves of her silky, long golden hair tumbling down behind her shoulders was just the loveliest, golden stardust hair Kuu had ever seen in his life. Her figure was just so tempting and very sexy. Long legged feet in those white, skinny jeans, a simple fitted red shirt with a black, three fourth sleeved, leather blazer that hugged her tight, slender hourglass curves. She looked back at Kuu behind the gray lenses of her assymetrical, butterfly shaped Dior sunglasses in black, powder pink and boreal blue frame with clear temples. Kuu can still see those eyes, and the voice on the back of his mind told him that had she not worn those sunglasses, for sure those eyes were such a wonderful, charming color. She was just so ethereal. When those lovely, bold red lips spoke, she was very self-assured and self-contained. Julie shook her head slightly.

"No. Thanks. . . I'll just look around," she spoke warmly and softly.

"Fine," was all Kuu could ever spoke of. He tried to blink a couple of times to make sure he really saw the proper person in reality. He might have been dreaming right now. Still, she was there. So she was in fact, real.

She wandered over to another shelf on the far side as he watched her, then to the nearest section, Manga. Her head moved slightly here and there checking the titles, up and down, until she saw one that attracted her and picked two volumes out. As she walked out from the section holding them close, Kuu later found just by looking at the cover, that she had taken out a very good manga. It was just as he thought.

"Oh. Skip Beat! is currently the number one manga," Kuu said, trying to fix his cold hands behind his back pockets. "The only manga ever sold out quickly in the shop. Quite faster actually, than Naruto and Bleach here. . . Great love story, that one. Particularly the main character–– Kyoko. Her struggle for revenge, and love. Set in the same world as yours."

Julie looked up in surprise.

Kuu continued, "So, I didn't know you actually like to read comic books after all. . . The manga I mean. Not that you would really go and read long series about Superman and Spiderman, and Batman."

Kuu blinked, quite surprised with himself. That seemed weird for Kuu as his brows obviously furrowed, clearly confused to what he was uttering about. Julie suppressed a soft chuckle and flashed him for the very first time, a wonderful smile, flashing such a pretty, pearly white teeth.

"Yes, I read manga on my free time. . . Only Skip Beat! though. . . I'm on Chapter 200, so I'm getting the recent volumes. These. . . 32 and 33, that I don't have yet–"

She held up the two volumes.

"–I know I'm quite behind with the release schedule these days. . . . But, I just got hooked into the story and– just can't get over it. I had to get it. . . . I had planned to meet Yoshiki-sensei in my next conference this week. . . This wonderful story, honestly– had to be made into a movie. . ."

Kuu felt surprised this time. He breathed heavily. "Uh– yeah. Good. That's really good. I mean, great."

And wow, Kuu bet the author of Skip Beat!, Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei, might go into a heart attack in the next few days if she found out she'll get the most wonderful appearance of her lifetime, well maybe once in a lifetime chance, from the greatest actress in the world, who also happened to undeniably love her work. . . And, an actress such as herself had taken the time to read online mangas, maybe on her cellphone or laptop. Since she had gone to 200th chapter, that meant this young lady here knew how to follow the manga she loved to read. He never realized that the current craze in Manga world could also reach the biggest star. He never knew it, only until now, that she too was an Otaku just like him.

"And, who might be your favorite character in the story? If you have any. . . ."

"Oh, I do. . . . I've been rooting for Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko since the beginning," she smiled.

"Really. . . Me too."

Julie wandered back to the farther shelf from where he can still see her well at this distance, and picked out a quite smart coffee table travel book.

"That book's really not good," Kuu said right away. "Just in case, you know, browsing turned to buying. You'd be wasting your money."

Julie looked back at her, holding the book and was about to read the back panel of it. "Really?"

"Yes. This one though is. . . . very good."

He picked up a travel book from the shelf near the counter.

"I think the man who wrote it has actually been to Turkey, which helps," Kuu said, holding the book up to show the cover to Julie. "There's also a very amusing incident with a kebab."

"Thanks. . . I'll think about it."

Kuu suddenly spied something odd on the small flat TV monitor beside him. On one of the panels, a figure of a man moving suspiciously on the shelf definitely signaled a warning alarm to him.

"Uh– If you could just give me a second."

Her eyes followed him as he moved towards the back of the shop, which was a few meters away from her, and approached a man in slightly ill-fitting clothes.

Kuu got there in time. "Excuse me."

"Yes," said the thief.

"Bad news."

Kuu eyed him directly, without blinking.

"What?"

"We've got security cameras in this bit of the shop, though it looked quite really big to you that it might not get you to think there is no such thing as security here."

"So?"

"So, I saw you put that book down your trousers."

Julie blinked. She listened further.

"What book?" the thief asked, faking an innocent face.

"The one down your trousers."

"I haven't got a book down my trousers."

Kuu felt he wanted to smack his head hard on the floor. He had to compose himself. He ran his hand on his jaw and thought about it. "Right– well, then we have something of an impasse. I tell you what–"

The thief suddenly felt a really dark, venomous aura clouding down upon him. He breathed nervously and looked at Kuu. His eyes were now fierce, menacing, even when he was not looking back at him.

"–I'll call the police. . . And, what can I say? If I'm wrong about the whole book-down-the-trousers-scenario, I really apologize."

"Okay. . . What if I did have a book down the trousers?"

Julie couldn't quite guessed it, but Kuu's back looked just calmly straight and his voice still normal, as if he wasn't mad by anything at all. But unknown to her, the thief was already shivering in fear as Kuu's eyes were now looking back at him in a cold, fierce glare that shot right through him.

"Well, ideally, when I went back to the desk, you'd remove the Cadogan Guide to Bali from your trousers, and either wipe it and put it back, or buy it. See you in a sec."

Kuu returned to the desk. In the monitor he just glimpsed sharply from the corner of his eyes, the book coming out of the trousers and put back on the shelves. The thief drifted out towards the door. Julie, who had witnessed and observed all this, was looking at a blue book on the counter.

"Sorry about that. . . ." Kuu said. His eyes were now normally handsome again.

"No, it's fine," Julie assured. "I was going to steal one myself but now I've changed my mind."

She then pointed to the title page. "Signed by the author, I see."

"Yes, we couldn't stop him. If you can find an unsigned copy, it's worth an absolute fortune."

She looked up and smiled at him. That glued to him for a good couple of seconds, longer than the one she did to him back on the Manga Section. Maybe the choice of wearing sunglasses might be a big mistake after all. Suddenly, the thief was there standing beside her.

"Excuse me."

"Yes," Julie said, looking back at him.

"Can I have your autograph?" he asked.

"What's your name?"

"Rufus," he replied.

She signed the scruffy piece of paper and handed it back to him. He tried to read his paper.

"What does it say?" he asked.

"Well, that's the signature –– and above, it says 'Dear Rufus-san –– you belong in jail.'"

"Nice one," he said, smiling back at her. His yellow teeth looked disgusting. "Would you like my phone number?"

This was an idiot. Julie thought about it for a few seconds. She just couldn't believe what he just said. Although he couldn't see her eyes clearly, she stared back at him in a piercing glare. She wished he could see her piercing eyes. Then she spoke.

"Tempting but. . . . No. Thank you."

Feeling that his heart being stamped hard to pieces, the thief left. As if he hadn't been there at all, Julie and Kuu talked again.

"I think I will get the manga and try this one," Julie said as she handed him the book she had chosen, the one which he said was rubbish– the smart coffee table travel book, and the two Skip Beat! volumes. Kuu took them from her with the money. He then talked as he handled the transaction.

"Oh. . . right. . . on second thoughts maybe this travel book wasn't that bad," Kuu said, staring at the cover while his other hand typed on the pad. "Actually. . . . it's a sort of masterpiece really. None of those childish kebab stories you get in so many travel books these days."

He then bent down behind the counter and appeared again holding up two large, rolled up things. "I'll give you this Skip Beat! Calendar as a bonus for those two volumes that you get, and these Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko limited edition posters–– happens to be the only two supplies here in the shop. And the only posters that are very large. Perfect for your bedroom or dressing room wall that others can get jealous of, if they don't have them yet. Well they can't anymore because those were the first and last here in Kyoto and in Tokyo they're all sold out. Plus–"

He opened a drawer to his far left and took out a badge and a key chain.

"–Tsuruga Ren badge and key chain so that no one can ever have those too but just you alone. Wonderful things to collect. And I'll throw in one of these for free."

He dropped in one of the signed books on the paper bag.

"Very useful for lighting fires, wrapping fish, that sort of things."

She looked at him with a slight smile, yet the most gentle and warmest smile of all. She then took the paper bag.

"Thanks."

Their eyes stared at one another for a short moment. Julie felt his eyes as if they pierce right through the lenses, sinking themselves in each other. Yet that moment might have been forever. Damn, how he wished she didn't wear that sunglasses.

"Thank you– for, dropping by and looking around, and shopping."

Then Julie smiled back at him again and left. Walking fluidly, she would glance back at Kuu every few seconds. She reached and the bells rang again as she opened the door. She looked at Kuu again for the last time. She smiled gorgeously, her hair shining golden bright against the sun, and walked out.

The door was shut, and Julienna Scott was finally gone. She was out of his life forever, so Kuu thought. He was still very dazed. Starstrucked. . . .

He walked slowly towards the door, never blinking as if this precious moment might be erased. She kept glancing back at him all this time didn't she? Standing beside a small table where new arrival books were placed there on top of another, Kuu placed his still icy cold hands on a free space on the table. His eyes were still staring at the door. A few minutes ago this place was very quiet, and that silence of emptiness was broken down by the woman who suddenly came in through this door. . . He couldn't believed it. . Can this be real? His heart was still beating wildly. She was a dream coming true, a dream that constantly mesmerized him only from afar but now he got that once in a lifetime chance to finally see her for real, to talk to her face to face. . . The most famous star talking to him. Smiling back at him. She was just so incredible, so fabulous. . . Kuu couldn't find better words. . . There was no rightful word in this vocabulary of love. . . . This could only happen once, and it did happened to him. Alone.

He hardly believed that this moment, for once, his hopeless, humdrum bachelor half-life was finally over. . . At long last, he had fallen in love. . . He definitely, had. . . fallen for her.

"_Julienna Scott. . ." _Kuu whispered out the woman's name, which sounded just as beautiful as her. Like a fairy song to his ears. . . . Now he wished he could ever see her again. . . . She never said goodbye when she left the bookshop, and he knew that there was no goodbye. He would gladly wait until he could see her lovely face again. . . . It must feel great to ran a hand to that soft stream of silky, golden hair. . . . Her fair, mother of pearl skin. . . . Say their next hello. . . . Perhaps, this time, he can finally see the real, wonderful color of her eyes. . . . Maybe even a paradise, to feel the softness of those precious small, red lips against his own.

Never had he known such a world like this. It still felt like a dream. And for the very first time, his heart beat so hungrily.

"_Julie. . ."_

**#~##~#**

* * *

**AN: **_I'm halfway through the end of the story now, and have been worrying whether I should continue to upload the rest of the chapters. . I did before, but I removed them. . I'm worrying that people might not want to hear about Kuu and Julie. . They like more about Ren/Kyoko. . Should I continue though? Let me know what you guys think. . What's your opinion? :) _


	2. The Gods Must Be Crazy

**AN:** _I think I'll have a go with this then. I'm glad you guys love the story as much as I did enjoy writing it. It made me happy to know that you love to hear about Kuu and Julie. Thanks for the tip, ayamechin! That helped me a lot. Thank you! Have fun with Fallen everyone! Love you much, Mrazie:)_

* * *

**Shelf #002**

Seconds later after Julienna Scott left the bookshop, Martin came back in holding two cups. Hot steam streaming out from the coffee, filling the air with its sweet aroma.

"Cappuccino as ordered."

Kuu blinked from his daze and took a cup from his hand. "Thanks."

He smelled the aroma before he slowly took a sip. Then he spoke again, looking at his employee. "Martin, I don't think you'll believe who was just in here."

"Who? Was it someone famous?" he eagerly asked, his eyes were sure enough gleaming in anticipation.

But Kuu's innate natural, Russian–English–Japanese discretion took over him instead. Best to just keep this news a secret all to himself. For now.

"No. No- one. . . . No– one. . ."

They set about drinking their coffees at the same time in this awkward silence. Then Martin had this good thought.

"Would it be exciting if someone famous did come into the bookshop though, wouldn't it?" he asked. He took another sip. While Kuu never answered, he continued. "Do you know–– this is pretty incredible actually. . . . I once saw Ringo Starr. Or at least I think it was Ringo. It might have been that bloke from 'Fiddler On The Roof' you know, Toppy."

Kuu never blinked as he looked at him. "Topol."

"That's right–– Topol."

Kuu's brows furrowed in thought. "But Ringo Starr doesn't look anything like Topol."

"No, well. . . . he was quite a long way away."

"So it could have been neither of them?"

Martin was hit directly at that point. Making something up was a big mistake. "I suppose so."

"Right. It's not a classic anecdotes, is it?"

"Not classic, no," Martin said as he shook his head in utter embarassment. Kuu continued to drink until he drained his cappuccino.

"Right–– want another one?" he asked.

"Yes. No, wait–– let's go crazy–– I'll have an orange juice."

* * *

Julie crossed the street and continued to walk along the road, looking at shop windows to see if there were more that she might wanted to buy. The pretty dress on a manequin in a display window had caught her eyes, so she checked the store name and walked in. True enough, still the same expression she'd get from employees as soon as they realized who she actually was. Who would actually expect a well-known superstar like Julienna Scott suddenly barged inside a simple dress shop? No matter, she kept on a cool, calm face and composure as she felt herself at ease wandering around while browsing through the racks.

Yet the image of that tall man in the bookshop–– what was it called again? Something like Random Walk–– kept popping inside her head. . . . For a moment he seemed like a funny guy to her. The way he talked to her, Julie was very sure that he must have been really nervous. She got that all the time from so many people, for years, so that never really bothered her. . . .

She sighed with wonder. Okay, so why would that weird, funny guy appeared on her mind since she got out from that bookshop, hmm? To check his appearance, for one, he was quite neat, a gentleman to be honest. . . really tall– he actually towered over a good, few inches from her. He definitely have a natural sense of humour, which she liked that it found her cute. Yeah, he's cute. . . really cute. In fact, handsome. . . his soft, a little bit of floppy, bright golden hair with those few bangs hanging on the sides of his chiseled face. He had a narrow-bridge nose, long eyelashes curved slightly at the ends. The impetuous smile curved on his lips, the way he stared at her with those dazed, mesmerizing blue eyes– the best warm eyes she had ever seen in her life– churned her insides up to her throat. Oh, it was such a good choice after all that she hadn't taken off her sunglasses there. It hit her, drawing her cheeks to a slight blush as she finally found the same dress she liked at the display, and took that dress out from the rack. She checked out the size from the tag and placed it back again, browsing through the rest of the hangers to get the right size. If she had taken the sunglasses off then perhaps he would have also seen the same dazed look in her eyes. The glasses was a nice shield to hid that good stare from him. . . . And yes, that voice. His voice sounded a bit low and cool to her ears. . . . when he spoke he sounded quite nervous yet determined. Composed and fearless. . . .

At last she found the perfect size, took it from the rack and went straight to the fitting room. Changing, she thought he was the only person who had naturally sent her to break from her usual composure. Could it be that she was attracted to him then? He's attractive, strikingly and dangerously attractive. . . Every bit of him was attractive to her, because he was just real, natural. Not those poker faced guys she always met in her world. There was more to that perfectly charming sexual appeal than met the eye. She then moved in front of the mirror, checking the image of her dress in all angles. It definitely fit her perfectly. She looked so amazing, the dress flowed as she moved. It felt cool and comfortable to her skin, and showed just the right amount of fairness of her body, not too revealing. She felt like a perfect lady in this dress. If he would see her in this, would he get utterly speechless and stare her dazingly from head to toe. . . What would he say?

The sudden thought drew Julie to shook her head, erasing that thought out of her mind. But it was too late now. . . . She changed back to her attire, placed her sunglasses back to her eyes and got out from the fitting room. The dazed salesperson at the counter took the dress with her money and began the transaction that lasted only two minutes.

"Thank you for shopping with us," said the lady, smiling happily at her. She handed the paper bag to the star.

"Yes, thank you," Julie replied as she took it and left.

Julie walked for another few yards through the buzzling road and took her time looking at the stalls. What if she would meet him again? The moment would still be the same. She just knew it. . . She had never felt anything like this before, not once. . . She felt her heart beat rapidly, in funny rhythms, seeking anticipation every time she would think about him. . . Just as she watched an old man fixed big red roses in his flower stall, Julie finally admitted to herself. . . At long last, for the very first time of her life. . . . She had fallen for a man on the street. . . But it would have been such a completely wonderful news, if only she had known his name.

Julie realized that and sighed softly with a little chuckle. Yeah, he never gave her his name. Well, she never asked for it either, so why would he anyway? She could hardly believe at the sudden thought in her mind. Can this dream be real then– to have felt something like this when you've just met the person once? Was this what her dear friend had told her long ago, was this love at first sight?

It might be that they would never meet again. . . . She lost him forever the moment she got out from that bookshop. . . . No. . . She had to see him again. She would have to find a way to meet him. . And at least, just talk. . Just–– to see his face, and hear his voice. . . To somehow see that handsome smile again. . . . Maybe they could be friends. . Maybe more. . . How she looked forward to meeting him again. And in a fleeting moment–

"_I want to see you. . ."_ whispered Julie, dazed as she walked. Then, she blinked, and saw that this street wasn't the one that she had troded on earlier. Oh, no. Not again! She had to get to the car and drive back!

"Ah mo-! What now?!" she hissed angrily as she turned around and hurried back. She blushed to her own embarassment. This was what happened when you're lost in love. Little Cupid must be having fun right now playing tricks on her.

**#~##~#**


	3. Love at Second Sight

**Shelf #003**

Kuu set off from the bookshop and greeted his neighbors along the way, smiling at them. He was really such a pitiful sight counting the coins in his hand. The current sales of his business was just alarmingly painful. He kept praying to God to give him strength and hope to get through this ordeal. He had not enough money, had to go on a diet despite the large food that he can eat in one go. But now that black hole never felt like a black hole anymore with that little number that caused such a huge decline. He'll get through this, he was sure of it.

In a nearby coffee shop on the opposite side of the road, Kuu collected the juice and a pack of sandwich.

"Here you go, Kuu-kun," said a happy fat guy smiling at the young man. His white apron looked like it could tear off from his huge body any moment now. "Enjoy, boy!"

"Thanks, Gusteau-san," Kuu said, taking his purchases and swang out of the little shop. He greeted a few people here and there and continued on. The warm rays of the sun hit him straight in his eyes that he had to squint through the road. He then turned at the corner of Portobello Road and suddenly, he bumped straight into Julie.

"OHH–!"

"–OOHH SHIT –!"

The orange juice, in its foam cup, flew and soaked Julie everywhere.

"Oh no–" Julie exclaimed looking at her wet shirt.

Kuu's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Bugger– I'm sorry, I'm so sorry–! Here, let me help."

He grabbed some paper napkins and started to clean it off real quick–– getting far too near her breasts in the panic of it. . .

"What are you doing–?! Don't touch me!" Julie shouted frantically.

Her voice sent Kuu to jump back.

"Nothing, nothing. . . Um look, I live just over the street–"

He pointed at the far end.

"–I have soap and water you could get cleaned up," he said, worried at the poor sight of this angel he never expected to meet again.

Her voice was still not mad at him. "No thank you. I just need to get my car back."

She began to walk away, quite felt awkward at her soaked body. Kuu still tried to apologize.

"I also have a phone. I'm confident that in five minutes we can have you spick and span and back on the street again. . . in the non-prostitute sense obviously."

In his different way, Julie hated to admit it but he was confident, despite her being genuinely annoyed. Of course this accident was unexpected. She never saw it coming. And caused by the 'speaking of the devil.' To think that she had just thought about him a few seconds earlier. Wow, the gods really must be playing tricks on her. Are they crazy?!

She turned and looked at him. "Okay. So what does 'just over the street' mean–? Give it to me in yards."

"Eighteen yards," Kuu replied, looking at her. "That's my house right there. The one with the blue door."

He didn't lied to her. . . . It is definitely eighteen yards away. And the house with the blue door was also just right there. She felt embarassed and looked down. Then back up at him again.

* * *

Still carrying a few stylish bags, they entered his house. Kuu closed the door behind Julie, who nervously eyed the house.

"Come on in. I'll just. . . ."

Kuu ran in further, hurrying as if his life depended on it–– because the house was such a mess. Great mess. Huge mess. He kicked some old shoes under the racks, bins an unfinished pizza and hides a plate of breakfast in the cupboard under the counter. He rushed to the other side of the counter and grabbed the littered packs and threw it at the bin. Julie entered the kitchen slowly, still quite nervous and careful.

"It's not that tidy, I fear," he said. Then he guided her up the stairs, after taking the big paper bag of books, calendar and posters from her.

Now Kuu felt more nervous as her with this kind of presence he got, that he felt his heart thump right up to his throat. He eyed back at her, and spoke with such unexpecting coolness with the hint of that low, nervous tremor in his voice.

"Umm, the bathroom is right at the top of the stairs. . . straight on," Kuu said, pointing at the stairs. "And umm. . . There's a phone, on the desk up there."

Julie looked at the door at the end of the stairs above and back at Kuu. She nodded, and headed slowly upstairs, as if expecting a sudden surprise of a figure that might appear in front of her.

As soon as Julie was finally out of sight on the stairs, Kuu dashed back to kitchen and began to tidy up frantically. In just a few seconds, the kitchen and surprisingly, the entrance hall too, were quite neater than hell before. Then, he heard Julie's feet on the stairs. Kuu looked up. And just, wow. . .

She walked down, eyeing Kuu with her sparkling, bottle green eyes. He suddenly realized that at last, his wish was granted; she had finally taken off her sunglasses and must have put it back inside her bag. Damn, the pair of sky eyes of his sank in the deep sea ones. They were breathtakingly lovely. She was wearing a red skirt which showed perfect, flawless, fair slender legs, a sparkling red top that revealed a good midriff beneath her black leather jacket. With her white trainers still on. Kuu was just dazzled by the sight of her. She was just so beautiful. Her golden wavy hair flowed down her shoulders with every step.

Julie had taken his sudden surprise at heart. Yes, the way he eyed her for sure he definitely loved her attire right now. It was perfectly clear to her. She gave him a warm smile across her lips.

"Umm. . . Would– would you like a cup of tea before you go?" he asked right then, breaking this wonderful silence.

"No thanks."

He tried again.

"Coffee?"

"No."

"Orange juice–– no, probably not."

He then moved to his surprisingly very empty fridge– and offered its only contents.

"Something else cold–– coke, water, some disgusting sugary drink pretending to have something to do with the fruits of the forest?"

Julie just smiled. "Really, no."

"Would you like something to. . . nibble then–?" he asked. He saw the object in question and grabbed it. "Apricots, soaked in honey–– quite why, no one knows. . . because it stops them tasting of apricots, and makes them taste like honey, and if you wanted honey you just buy honey, instead of apricots, but nevertheless–– there we go–– yours if you want them."

"No."

Her only answer, the same one to every question he had ever asked, was quite interesting. He was curious that he asked her for it.

"Do you. . . always say 'no'– to everything?" Kuu asked, placing the container back in the fridge, staring at her.

Julie held this silence for a while, and looked him deep in the eyes. "No. . . . I'd better be going now. Um. . Thanks for your, uh. . Help."

"You're welcome and. . . . May I also say–– heavenly," he said. It had really taken a whole lot of courage to get this out loud. He was not a smooth-talking man. He just wanted to say this, after this opportunity to see her again, for the second time. The words might not get to be told if he lose this.

"Take my one chance to say it. . . . After you've read that terrible book, you're certainly not going back to be coming back to the shop. . . ."

They stared at each other for this wonderful short moment that seemed to last forever. Julie had read between the lines and even deeper than that. She smiled gorgeously at him. She was so cool.

"Thank you," she said softly. The bottle green eyes twinkled in her gaze.

"Yes. Well. My pleasure," Kuu said, still staring back at her as he closed the fridge. He then guided her towards the door.

He then held the knob and they faced each other. "It was so great to meet you, um–– again. . . Surreal, but nice."

In a slightly awkward moment, he showed her out the door. Julie got out, and walked back on the road. Yet in another fleeting second she glanced back, catching his gaze with a wonderful genuine smile. Kuu closed the door and shook his head in wonder. Then. . .

"'Surreal but nice.' Damnit– what the hell was I thinking?" he muttered.

He shook his head again in horror and wandered back along the corridor in silence. He hardly believe what he had just said to her. Yeah, right. Surreal but nice. What the heck? Maybe this was what happened when you're deeply hypnotized by the person you've fallen with.

Then there was a knock on the door. Kuu moved back casually.

"Yeah. . . Coming," he said.

Reaching out, he then held the doorknob and opened the door. Kuu gasped in another daze. He was starstrucked again, for the third time.

It was her. Julie.

**#~##~#**


	4. Love at Third Sight

**Shelf #004**

It felt like this was another reality clouding over Kuu as he held the doorknob with his other life, staring back at Julie. She was here again at his door, for the third time, standing there in front of him.

"Hi," Julie said, a lovely smile flashed across her lips.

Kuu blinked dreamily. It was still unbelievable. He had to compose himself. But he couldn't stop the loud beating of his heart, booming like loud fireworks.

"Oh– uh, hi. Forgot something?" he asked with a nervous, warm smile. Julie nodded.

"I forgot my other bag," she replied. Now he remembered he had taken that big paper bag with his bookshop name from her. The one with the books and posters.

"Oh right. Yeah– right."

He shot into the kitchen and picked up the forgotten shopping paper bag on a chair, as Julie went in and closed the door behind her. He returned quickly and handed it to her.

"Here we go."

"Thanks. Well. . . ."

They stood in that corridor–– in that small space. Third time unexpectedly meeting each other in just one day. Second time saying goodbye. A strange feeling of intimacy filled the air, strongly drawing them close. He saw her eyes still continued to sparkle so warmly up at him. Then. . . . She leaned forward, threw her arm to his shoulder and kissed him softly, so lovingly. Total silence swept the entire room. A real sense of the strangeness of those warm lips against his, those famous lips on his. So soft, it eagerly seek him, still not contented. He felt her slender fingers trailing softly on the back of his hair behind his neck. He finally answered with the same deep love and kissed her lips back tenderly. They parted just millimeters apart, their eyes sank further against their sweet, loving gaze. Their noses still touched to the sides.

He brushed the side of his nose tenderly to the little one. This close also draw their foreheads close. They were inches apart, staring at each other like this. But they secretly loved this way.

He spoke softly, almost in a whisper. "I. . . I apologize for the 'surreal but nice' comment. Total disaster. . ."

"No. . . don't worry about it," Julie said in a whisper, still staring back at him and moved her head slightly.

"I thought the– apricot and honey thing was the real lowpoint."

Their foreheads touched. She finally took the chance to ask him. She might not be able to next time and maybe they might not meet again. Oh God, please not.

"Uh– I. . . I still don't know your name. . . ."

"Kuu. . . . Kuu Thacker. . ." answered the cool voice.

Their dazed eyes met.

"_Kuu. . ." _she whispered softly.

She so wanted to ask him again with another question. . . . He wanted to say another thing to her. . . . He wondered if it would be alright. . . . She thought it was not a big request. . . . It just so happened they spoke together at the same time, with the same honest, tender whisper.

"_Can I see you again?"_

Dazed in surprise, they looked at each other lovingly. For the first time, they felt their hearts beat hungrily together.

Julie felt her heart would stop any minute now that she caught her breath. Her eyes sparkled with warmth as she smiled up at him and whispered.

_"Yes. . . Yes– I really want to see you again, Kuu."_

He blinked. Wow, she felt it too. He smiled warmly back at her. _"And. . . . I want to see you again, Julienna–"_

Her forefinger touched his lips. She brushed her forehead to his and with her finger traced his lips. The voice of her mind spoke. '_I only want you to call me by my nickname. My own. . .'_

She whispered, _"Julie. . Call me Julie."_

"_Julie. . . sounds really beautiful. . . Like you. . . ."_

He leaned down and caught her lips in another deep kiss. Dear God, how she wanted to see him again. He couldn't believe it. . He wanted to see her again too! He loved her, his heart yearned for her and yes she loved him too! She love him! Now they couldn't resist each other. His hands drew to her bare waist, pulling her closer to him. All the shopping bags dropped to the floor. Her own hands moved up on his arms, feeling the wonderful tight muscles, and to his shoulders. He kissed her deeply and she moaned with fierce joy. He wanted to touch her face while in this kiss, and he did so. His hand moved up to the pillar of her slender neck, then to her cheek. God it was so silky soft, and so fair to the touch. He cupped the side of her face and kissed her deeper. She moved to let him devour her more. Suddenly she felt his lips demanded entrance to her lovely buds. Like a blooming rose, she opened her lips ever slightly and welcomed his silken tongue in. In that breathtaking kiss, they devoured each other, sinking themselves in a great passion. Their tongues eagerly seeking the other and playing with their own loved one.

The loving torture drew the happy souls together, melted as one. Their hands felt the touch of their sweet, tight embrace with their hands as their only support. This was such a dream come true. They never felt so happy like this in their entire life. Julie would gladly give herself to him, if ever he would asked her through this delicious, breathtaking kiss.

Suddenly, there was a loud clicking of a key in a lock. Julie felt scared. Kuu knew that as her shivering hands dug his arm, holding on to him.

"Oh my God. My flatmate. I'm sorry–– There's just no excuse for him."

Julie just nodded. Then, Spike walked in.

"Hi." Spike greeted.

"Hi," Julie said.

"Hi," Kuu said.

Spike walked past them unsuspiciously and headed into the kitchen.

"I'm just going to go into the kitchen to get some food," he said. ". . . . And then I'm going to tell you a story that will surely make your balls shrink to the size of raisins."

And he left them alone in the corridor.

"Probably. . It's probably best not to tell anyone about this," Julie whispered softly. Kuu noticed a hint of fear and trust in her eyes. They never sparkled anymore.

Kuu nodded, looking down warmly at her. "Right. No one. I mean, I'll tell myself sometimes but. . . . Don't worry–– I won't believe it."

Julie couldn't guess how he did that magic to comfort her somehow, but that funny thing made her smile warmly again. Kuu was glad his beloved's eyes sparkle again.

"So I– uh. . I'd better go now, Kuu," she said. He helped picked up some paper bags and handed them to her.

"Thank you. . ."

They melted themselves in each other's gaze for a short second. Julie's eyes squinted to the kitchen. Spike was still busy there, his back on them. Julie and Kuu leaned and their lips met again. They kissed lovingly. They both loath so much to stop. They broke apart, and with Julie wiped an obvious bold smear outside his lip, just right at the side of his mouth. She erased it with her finger, leaving the rest of the smear still on his lips. She traced those lips and pressed it gently, as if leaving an invisible kiss mark on him.

This close to him, she whispered softly with a smile.

"_'Til I see you again, Kuu. . ."_

He touched her fingers with his own and nodded. With just a hold of his hand that slightly brushed against hers, Julie opened the door and left. Holding the door, Kuu watched Julie walking on the street. Her long, silky golden hair flowed behind her straight, slender back. She might not be on the runway, while still carrying those big shopping paper bags, but damn she was such a sexy walker on the street. His heart thumped wild with pride to this pretty woman. Julie stood out of the ladies in the neighborhood who were walking slowly as her on the road. Julie's walk was just so fluid and smooth, while also sexy beyond compare to his eyes. As if catching the presence behind her, his Julie glanced back and smiled at him. She walked farther again, and as he expected, she looked again. He continued to watch her, wanted to be sure she was safe on the street. And finally, his Julie was out of sight of Portobello.

Spike appeared out of the kitchen, eating something white out of a styrofoam container with a spoon.

"Kuu. . ."

Kuu never dared to brush off that pretty thin smear as he closed the door. He just pressed his lips. Yeah, this was given to him by his beloved, precious Julie. He looked up at his spiky friend, who took another spoonful. Spike's brows furrowed, his lips in slight disgust.

"Kuu. There's something wrong with this yogurt," Spike said pointing his spoon to the small container.

"It's not yogurt–– it's mayonnaise."

"Well, there you go," Spike said. Now assured, he took another big spoonful. "On for a video fest tonight, bro? I've got some absolute classic."

* * *

Later that night, inside the dark living room, Spike and Kuu sat on a large, soft couch, watching a classic movie. Just the light from the T.V playing in their faces. Spike took another big bite of popcorn from a large container, and Kuu took some from it.

Cut to the TV fullscreen. There was his beloved Julienna. She was in a stylish Woody Allen type modern romantic comedy, 'Grammercy Park', in black and white. She still looked crushingly attractive with her black, shoulder length wig, fitted long sleeved blouse and dark skinny pants. Julienna's character, 'Woody Julie', was inside a Manhattan art gallery looking at the paintings displayed on the wall. She was walking with her famous co-star, Michael. They should be the perfect couple. But there was tension. Julie's character was not happy.

"Smile."

"No," she spoke. She continued to look at the paintings.

After a few moments he spoke again. "Smile."

"I've got nothing to smile about."

"Okay. . . In about 7 seconds, I'm going to ask you to marry me."

Now that stopped Woody Julie to stop in the middle of the corridor. After a couple of seconds, she glanced back –– and wow –– she smiled. The same wonderful smile she gave Kuu this day.

Kuu was dazed, staring admiringly at her behind the spectacles. She just looked so beautiful smiling like that. So heavenly. Her eyes twinkled the same way she stared at him. Breaking off the eery moment, Spike sounded hypnotized by the woman's smile as he spoke.

"Damn. . . Imagine. . . Somewhere in the world there's a man who was allowed to kiss her," Spile said. He completely forgot the popcorn now.

To think that right this moment, somewhere in this living room, there was actually a man who was allowed to fall in love with this famous star and was permitted to kiss her. And surprisingly, very amazingly, she fell in love with him too.

"Yes, she is. . . fairly fabulous. . ." Kuu said.

**#~##~#**


	5. Portrait of the Lady

**Shelf #005**

Today was at last a morning wake-up call to Kuu, as if he had woken up from his dream and faced reality all over again. These past few days had really been like a dream to him, and seemed so real– which it definitely was alright. . . and now was a day that he felt everything had gone back to normal. But somewhere in the corner of his heart, something was definitely missing. He didn't knew exactly what it was, but he was very sure it felt kind of empty to him. Was it because of the magic that had finally worn off? How he wished the magic was still there. . . . Or maybe it won't be back again. . . .

Kuu and his employee Martin were co-existing inside the bookshop, Random Walk Co. An annoying, familiar customer entered. This person was Mr. Smith. A tall, bald, lanky guy in his early forties.

"Hi. Do you have any books by Dickens?" he asked. He never looked Kuu straight in the eye, because his eyes were all travelling from one side to the other, up and down. Those big goggly eyes moving around almost in circles were annoyingly creepy. Just so creepy.

Of all the things that were in here, he could have just scanned the entire area and looked for it. The obvious sections throughout the shop were in big and bold letters, giving him answers already. Plus they were all arranged in alphabetical order. Kuu just heaved a little sigh. How many times did he ever told the same thing all over again to this guy? Had he not been on this shop already, for more than five times in every other week? Hard to admit it, but this guy was the only one of the very few customers that they have.

"Right through the hallway on the left is the Fiction section," Kuu replied, pointing his hand to the left. Mr. Smith followed and saw the hallway at the end of the shop. "Everything is right in there. Just look for the titles you want. They're all arranged in alphabetical order."

Amazed by the availability and the chills of having all the titles by the genius writer, Mr. Smith nodded and quickly walked past the counter and to the hallway. Kuu was back on the monitor and busy arranging the titles of new arrival books on the computer, when after a few minutes Mr. Smith was back on the counter again. He held a 'Great Expectations' book. Kuu looked up, aware of his presence. He slightly raised an unobvious eyebrow, looking at the cover in his hand. Yes he only picked one. Why so, they actually had all the titles. Surely he never wanted to get any of those? 'Our Mutual Friend'? 'David Copperfield' or 'Bleak House'? 'Dombey and Son' perhaps?

"Okay," Kuu said, smiling as he took the book. He almost began the transaction when Mr. Smith suddenly leaned on the counter.

"Wait– how about that new John Grisham thriller?" he asked, his eyes wide in anticipation. Kuu blinked. Please don't let those eyes grew any bigger than that! And not so fucking near please!

"Uh– that's. . . a novel too, right? 'The Racketeer'–?"

Mr. Smith nodded.

"–um was also at the same section–– sir. . . at. . . shelf, 'T'," Kuu said. Mr. Smith shot back through the hallway. Kuu then put back the book on the counter, never minding to start it first, just in case the man wanted to get more. Kuu so wished he would take more, because that would absolutely help the sales rise a bit. He went back again to the computer when, just as his fingers touched the keyboard, Mr. Smith appeared again. Kuu jumped to a loud slam of a book.

"–Right. Have you got 'Winnie the Pooh'?" he asked.

"_Damn he scared the shit out of me! Does he have to do that all the fucking time?!' _Kuu's pissed voice at the back of his mind thundered. _'I mean, can't he just get all those crap of books first before he gets here? Not one hell after another!'_

He sighed and paused for a bit. . . pressed a button near the register and spoke.

"Martin––? Your customer."

"Yes," Martin's voice said on the speaker.

And quick footsteps echoed on a staircase near the entrance. Martin showed up near the counter, smiling at Mr. Smith.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Kuu walked out of the counter, sweeping past the two and he went straight to the large, glass window near the door, to the spot where the small table with the new arrival copies of books were. The same spot where he stood dazed right after Julie's first ever visit on this bookshop. He wanted to get a breather here, just freely letting out a bit of steam of annoyance that wanted to rise inside Kuu. He fixed a few books on the small table, placing others open and let it stand in fashion. He looked up. At that moment, the entire window was suddenly taken up by the huge side of a Kyoto bus, obscuring the morning light–– and entirely covered with the portrait of Julienna–– from her new film, 'Tsukigomori'. Her gorgeous face looking up, staring warmly beneath the bright moon above her. It gleamed white through her sparkling bottle green eyes. The silky, shining waves of her golden hair flowed behind her, as if gentle breeze blew across her.

Kuu stared at that portrait and his eyes glued to her as the bus left. Yes, he admitted he was still mesmerized by her enchanting beauty, her gentleness. . . and the soft tone of her voice, filled with so much warmth that melted his heart and soul. No woman has ever captured him whole, only Julie. . . Would they really see each other again? She was so famous, busy with her life than he does with his bookshop. That promise might never become a promise then, he assured himself of that other possibility. But still, he couldn't suppress the lingering hope that completely filled his heart. He really wanted to see her again. He looked forward to that meeting. She even asked him that very same thing. He knew she too also wanted to see him again. Just that alone made his heart skip a beat in joy. She wanted him. . . It felt right on that kiss. . . . Damn. . It was hard to forget her. He can't forget her. . . Her breathtaking smile. . . The tight, loving touch of her warm embrace, the softness of her lips. . . The sinking depth of her sparkling, bottle green eyes staring so lovingly at him. Her golden, wavy hair. . . Everything. . . Just everything about her. . He wanted all of it again. . All to himself. . . Was this such a big, selfish goal? But this was just his honest wish. Because he love her. . . He has fallen for her. . . His mind was completely full of this woman. His voice seeking so much for her.

_'Julie. . . .'_

Deep inside his heart, he believed he couldn't ever deny that it was not goodbye. He still couldn't forget her.

**#~##~#**


	6. Missing You Like Crazy

**Shelf #006**

Later during that very same day, Kuu was back home from the bookshop. Inside the living room at his house, Kuu headed upstairs and paused, wide-eyed in surprise. Spike came down the steps, amazingly wearing full body, blue scuba diving gear and black leather pants with large goggles on his head.

"Ah– Hey."

Kuu stared speechless for a second. Thankfully he found his voice.

"Hi. . ."

Kuu couldn't utter a single word on that. This person was just over the board daring to go and wear something beyond the norm. He quickly went up the stairs to his bedroom. After a few minutes of changing his shirt to a fitted white camisole–– which deliciously carved his chiseled chest and showed his well-toned arms–– Kuu went down the stairs and joined Spike in fixing a cup of tea in the kitchen.

"Just incidentally–– why are you wearing that, Spike?" Kuu asked, still eyeing his friend's attire.

Spike took a big spoonful of cereal. Then, "Ahm–– Just a combination of factors really. No clean clothes. . ."

Kuu took a sip of tea. He then took out a bread from a pack across him on the table. "There never will be, you know. Well, unless you actually clean your clothes."

"Mmm. . . yeah–right. Vicious circle. And then I was like rooting around in your things, and found this, and I thought–– cool. . Kinda spacey you know."

* * *

Then after that cup of tea the two went upstairs on the rooftop terrace, just passing the day. Kuu was sitting comfortably on a beach chair under a large white parasol, reading 'The Bookseller'. He still looked crushingly handsome with the spectacles on. His skin temptingly fair against the heat of the sun, thanks to this camisole which also revealed his bare, wondrous biceps. The terrace here was small, and the plants weren't great– as this place was really beautiful and relaxing before, but his ex-fiancé took almost everything in their house, including all the pretty flowers and left him with this– a kind of ugly-looking, almost barren flat. But still, this terrace overlooked the great historical Kyoto in a rather wonderful way. And the weather today was really nice, with gentle breeze sweeping across the terrace, and the sun on the horizon warm. Familiar people buzzed around Portobello road below.

Spike was leaning on the banister at the far end of the terrace, still in the blue scuba gear, goggles on and checking the surroundings with it.

"But you know. . . There's something wrong with this goggles though," he said.

"No, they were prescription. So I could see all the fishes properly," Kuu said, turning over the page he had just read.

"Groovy."

Spike got up and went down the side stairs.

"You know Kuu, you should do more of this stuff."

"So, any messages?" Kuu asked, squinting through the brightness behind his spectacles. Spike took a cigarette and lighted it. He smoked with it for a while before he finally answered.

"Yeah I wrote a couple down," he replied. He leaned on a brown wooden beach chair and stretched his feet on it.

"Two? That's it?"

"You want me to write down all your messages?"

Kuu closed his eyes in exasperation. Sometime today perhaps, there might be a call from her. She might be looking for him today. He placed a bookmark on the page and closed his book.

"Alright, who were the ones you didn't write down from?" Kuu asked, still hopeful. Spike smoked a bit.

"Ahm let's see–– ahm. . . No. Gone completely," he said. "Oh no, wait. There was –– one from your mum: she said don't forget lunch and her leg's hurting again."

"Right. No one else?"

His heart was ready for a crush. Surely she would be thinking about calling him somehow. . .

"Absolutely not."

Kuu nodded silently. A sharp fang pierced his heart. He opened the book again, and tried to occupy his mind back to the book's scenario where he left off. But all that appeared very vivid was her face. Her smile. So she didn't call, huh . . . Yeah, that was expected. . . So many reasons because she was in fact, the biggest, most famous star in the world and, a supermodel on top of that. No wonder she hadn't thought about him. . A person in such an industry like that have so much time on their hands to occupy themselves with, and keep themselves busy, more than anyone else.

If only she had known. . He had been thinking a lot about her all this time. . . At least once, she would call. . .

Spike read his expression, and he knew there was something. He leaned back and relaxed.

"Though if we're going for this obsessive writing-down-all-messages thing–– some American girl called Julienna called a few days ago."

Kuu froze–– had he heard it right? He then looked at Spike.

"What did she say?"

_'Gotcha! So it was this girl.'_ thought Spike. He smiled a bit and smoked again.

"Well, it was genuinely bizarre. . . . She said, hi–– it's Julienna–– and then, she said, call me at the Westin Fuwa –– and then gave herself a completely different, weird name."

"Which was?"

"Absolutely no idea," Spike answered and smoked again. "Remembering one name's bad enough. . . ."

Defeated, Kuu went back to his book and read again. If only Spike could remember the name, he would definitely go straight to his phone and call her––

A sudden realization hit Kuu. Yeah, right. . . Why didn't he thought about that earlier? He had to call that hotel and talk to her. At least just for a while, for a few minutes or even two would be enough. Just to hear her voice was enough. . .

"Spike. Did she left the number of that hotel?" Kuu asked, his heart beating in anticipation.

Spike thought about it for a moment. Squinting through his eyes, as the rays of the sun hit him, he spoke.

"Yeah. . ." Spike answered, nodding at him. "Yeah–– I think she did."

**#~##~#**


	7. The Star Code

**Shelf #007**

As soon as Spike gave the hotel number to Kuu, the two quickly went back downstairs to the living room. Kuu was on the phone, waiting for an answer. For a few seconds, there was still the ringtone, which drove Kuu to feel even more nervous. What would be the first thing to tell her?

Finally, the hotel man was heard on the other line.

"Westin Fuwa Hotel, good morning," the male voice said.

"Hi," Kuu greeted.

"May I help you, sir?"

Kuu breathed nervously, holding the phone's receiver with a shaking hand.

"Ahm, look– this is a very odd situation. I'm a friend of Julienna Scott's–– and she rang me at home the day before yesterday–– and left a message saying she's staying with you. . . ."

Ookay, Kuu now wondered if that made any sense to the receptionist. On the other end of the line, at Westin Fuwa Hotel, the male receptionist about late forties with a sparkle of gray on his hair, was quite puzzled to this caller. He raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, we don't have anyone of that name here, sir," he said.

"No, that's right–– I know that," Kuu said, breathing heavier and tried to focus his mind on what was supposed to tell this receptionist. Pacing around the room would help a bit, so he did near the window. "She said she's using another name. . . but the problem is she left the message with my flatmate, which was a serious mistake."

Kuu leaned on the windowsill. "Okay. Imagine–– if you will the stupidest person you've ever met. Are you doing that?"

Now Spike happened to be in the foreground of this scenario, reading today's newspaper on a sofa across Kuu. Not with the scuba diving gear anymore, but black sleeveless shirt and leather pants. Still with the goggles on.

"Yes, sir. I have him in my mind," the male receptionist said.

"And then double it–– and that is the–– what can I say– the git I'm living with and he can't remember. . . ."

"Try 'Tsuruga'."

Kuu blinked at Spike. "What?"

"I think she said her name was 'Tsuruga' –– though I can't remember the other name after that."

"Sorry, please excuse me for a second," Kuu said on the reciever and held it a bit away from his mouth. "There was still the other name? What is it then?"

"Like I said, can't remember."

Kuu went back to the phone. "Umm–– Does 'Tsuruga' mean anything to you?"

"Which 'Tsuruga' sir?"

Kuu froze. So it really was 'Tsuruga'. Now what was the other name! His mind thought about names that would fit with that but there was just none. He ran his hand through his hair in desperate. . . . Damn, this felt like needing a password just to get through. . . . Suddenly, he remembered Julie picked out two volumes of 'Skip Beat!' manga from his bookshop. Then she mentioned how much she loved reading only that story. . . . and her favorite character. Now –– she said she loved the male lead, didn't she? The character appeared on his mind.

Kuu tried to guess that as he spoke. "Umm –– is it, 'Tsuruga Ren' perhaps?"

The male receptionist smiled and nodded. "I'll put you right through, sir."

'**Tsuruga Ren**' was indeed the magic word.

"Oh my God."

Kuu then suddenly breathed a sigh of relief and tried to practice how to sound good.

"Hello. Hi. Hi."

Then an intercut with the tone sounded on the phone.

"_Hi." _

It was Julie at long last. Though it was only her voice that he heard, and he never saw her right now, but Kuu got caught out in surprise.

"Oh hi. Hi, it's Kuu Thacker. We, ahm. . . . I work in a bookshop," Kuu said. Weird, it didn't feel like sitting on the couch at all now.

Julie's voice spoke on the other line.

"_You played it pretty cool here. . . waiting for three days to call."_

She had been calling, looking and waiting for him. Kuu just never knew what to say here. "No. uhm, I've never played anything cool in my entire life. Spike, who– I'll stab to death later, never gave me the message."

"_Oh –– okay."_

"Perhaps I could. . drop round for –– tea later or something?"

"_Y-yeah –– ummm, unfortunately, things are still going to be pretty busy, but. . . . O-okay. Okay, let's give it a try. Four o'clock could be good."_

Kuu felt she suddenly sounded quite a bit nervous. . He smiled warmly. "Right. Great."

"_I'll see you tomorrow then, Kuu. Four o'clock. . ."_

"Right. Great. I'll see you too."

"_. . . umm, bye."_

"Umm, bye. Bye."

He hung up the phone, still blinking in a daze. He couldn't believe it. He can finally see her again.

"_Classic. Absolutely classic. . ."_

**#~##~#**


	8. Time Out, Horses and Hounds!

**Shelf #008**

Kuu jumped off the bus and walked towards the five-star, luxurious Westin Fuwa Hotel. This was the only hotel in Kyoto that sometimes lodged by the famous around Japan and even actors and top models like Julie. The Westin Fuwa Hotel spreaded over 16 hilltop acres and was close to some of Kyoto's most famous temples. The personal property boasted Japanese gardens and rivers, a wild-bird sanctuary with bird-watching trails and forests. This hotel, owned by the Fuwa family for generations, since Edo Period, have started just as a well-known Westin Fuwa Inn. It had been receiving guests since 1890, including dignitaries from all over the world. When its business started to rise in sales and attraction over the next decades, it finally became a hotel.

Every suite was named after a family member, with one of them being Miyako Executive Deluxe Suite – named after the wife of Fuwa Hijikata, one of the famous chefs in Kyoto– being the most expensive suite of the hotel. Known to have oversized rooms which overlooked beautiful mountain views and rivers. Next was the Hijikata Deluxe, as the second expensive suite minus the ante room. The Fuwa couple were still alive now, though they only visited twice a month. This month was the luckiest for them, because they finally met the world's most famous actress and runway queen for the very first time of their lives.

It was because of their personal and private meeting with this star, thanks to Julie, that the owners finally realized they had to bear children someday, as until now they haven't been blessed with one. That way, that child can inherit and manage the hotel, continuing the legacy of Fuwa's style of entrepreneurship passed down from generations to generations.

Kuu carried a small bunch of roses and chose to wear just cool enough clothes today. Those clothes that didn't go overboard, which might not look 'trying hard'. He still was good looking with a black, three-fourth blazer and let the sleeves of his blue shirt folded up in neat fashion, just enough to cover the hem of the blazer well. He had it tucked finally right in all sides on his black pants and a black leather belt. He wore the new shoes given to him by his mother on his birthday the past month, and he smelled so masculine yet cool with a new Armani perfume given by his funky sister, Honey.

When he entered the big luxury hotel, Kuu didn't know why but some ladies inside the lobby were caught by his presence. They kept stealing glances at him, eyeing him deliciously from head to toe. This new guy looked sophisticated in their eyes.

_'Just calm down and relax. . . You're finally seeing her again so be cool. Okay? Just be cool, Kuu.'_

Their stare made Kuu even more nervous and conscious on his walk, that he felt like tripping if he wasn't careful of his step.

_'You look good, so that's why they're all staring at you. Just look straight ahead. Just don't forget to go first at the desk.'_

Kuu smiled at the man standing behind the reception desk. He bowed.

"Welcome to Westin Fuwa hotel, sir," the male receptionist said as he smiled at Kuu.

His voice sounded familiar. So this was the man that answered his call a while ago. He took a clipboard and placed the pen on top of it.

"Please write your name here sir, the person you'll be seeing and your signature right here."

Kuu filled in the form. He thought he shouldn't write Julie's name, so instead he placed the codename 'Tsuruga Ren' on the list. The receptionist took the form and nodded with a smile. Kuu read his expression and thought he might be right filling it in. He was about to ask where he will go and which room, when the receptionist just gestured his hand towards his right.

"Just head straight sir and use the lift at the right corridor. The Executive Delux Room is number 38. Miyako Suite," he said with a smile.

"Okay, thanks."

Kuu followed the directions and approached the lift. At the lift, he pushed a button and the doors open. As he was getting in, Kuu was joined by a young, familiar man. His name was Kazuki Tarquin, a journalist.

"Which floor?" Kuu asked.

Tarquin smiled.

"Three."

Kuu pushed the button, and they wait for the doors to close. They stood inside in silence, with Kuu thinking what would be the best things he will say to Julie the moment they see each other. The lift finally landed on the third floor, and Kuu got out first. So did Tarquin. At the quiet corridor, Kuu looked at the sign of the rooms.

**==== HIJIKATA DELUXE SUITE 30 - 35 **

**MIYAKO EXECUTIVE SUITE 36 – 38 ====**

Kuu headed right. So did Tarquin. Kuu was puzzled, glancing at him. He slowed down as he approached the corner leading to the last room. So did Tarquin. Kuu spotted room 38, _'Miyako Executive Suite Ante-Room_'. So did Tarquin. This man was still on his tail, and he was a journalist so maybe they were going at the same destination?

Kuu pointed at the number.

"Are you sure you–?"

"Yes."

"Oh. . Right. . ."

Kuu knocked. Then a tall, young, bright, bespectacled man opened the door. This handsome man didn't looked American to Kuu's eyes. He was more like a Japanese, and so young –– very young, just in his early twenties. This guy must be a genius, to be working this type of job in his age. His silky straight hair told him he must have had it dyed to the right color. Or maybe this was his natural hair. His neat dark blue suit showed he must be Julienna's manager. He beamed warmly at the two gentlemen and bowed.

"Hello, I'm Yukihito Yashiro. Manager," he said. "Sorry –– things are running a bit late. Here's the thing. . ."

He handed them a very slick, expensively produced press kits, with the posture picture of Julienna, for the film 'Tsukigomori.' Then he gestured the two to get in.

A few seconds later, they entered the main waiting room. There were a good number of journalists waiting for their audience. Some were film crews working. At each corner was a huge 'Tsukigomori' poster with Julienna.

Yashiro pushed his spectacles and took his slim, silver pen out from the inside pocket of his suit. He held the clipboard close to him.

"So what do you think of the film?" he asked.

"Marvellous. Thriller-mystery meets 'Shakespearean romance' coupled with taboo love affair," Tarquin said with a smile. "Definitely Oscar-winning stuff. With Julie for best actress, of course."

They both turned to Kuu for his opinion.

"I agree." was all he could say at this moment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get down what magazines you're from," Yashiro said, checking his clipboard.

'**Time Out**.' Tarquin answered.

"Great. And you, sir. . ."

Oh God now what. Hurry! There was no time to think. Except for the only one on his mind right now. '**Skip Beat!**' perhaps? Good idea, but Yashiro might have read that manga – or maybe he reluctantly did without a choice because Julie might kept on convincing him for it, considering he's Julie's manager so no.

Come on. . Kuu's quick eyes spotted a magazine on a side table, just near the flowers.

'**Horse and Hound**'–– Umm. . The name's Kuu Thacker. I think she might be expecting me."

Scribbling at an amazing Schumacher speed, Yashiro looked up and smiled.

"Okay –– Mr. Thacker please take a seat. I'll check."

He bowed and went off, while the two gentlemen looked around for empty chairs and sat on a corner near the window. Tarquin noticed Kuu had held onto his roses.

"I see you've brought her flowers, hahaha," he said.

Kuu laughed with him. He felt strange and went for a cover-up.

"Hahaha, no–– they're. . . for my grandmother," he said. "She's in a hospital nearby. Thought I'd kill two birds with one stone."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Which hospital is it?"

Uh-oh. He's in deep trouble.

"Do you mind me not saying–– it's a, rather distressing, very rare disease. . . 'stick-it-to-the-man-niosis.' And the name of the hospital rather gives it away. . ."

"Oh, sure. Of course."

Just then, Yashiro appeared.

"Mr. Thacker."

Kuu looked up and exhaled in relief secretly. Thank God, saved by the bell.

* * *

At the suite corridor, Kuu was shown in through big, golden sliding doors. Yashiro nodded to him and stayed outside.

"You've got five minutes," Yashiro noted. He slid the door, closing it to a soft shut.

Kuu took the surroundings in. This was pretty neat, and obviously only the richest could stay here. He wondered when would be the next time he'd be in such luxurious suite like this again. On a wall, there were three different large portraits of Julie, stunning in her sexy poses, but as he walked through the sitting room, the sight far ahead was more undeniably stunning in his eyes. . . .

There Julie was, concentrated on looking through the window with crossed arms. When she noticed another presence behind her, she turned around –– and wow –– there it was, the most impetuous smile he had ever seen and bright bottle green eyes, as deep as the seas, sparkling instantly. Today, she looked so feminine in her flowing, yellow flowery dress with matching white fitted blazer. Her hair was swept up in a nice half updo. She was also better today than she had been at the bookshop. . . . Glorious.

"Hi," Kuu greeted.

"Hello," Julie said with a smile.

"Umm– I brought these, but clearly . . . "

She shook her head and walked towards him, reaching for the roses.

"Oh no, it's alright. Ho –– these are great." _'I'd rather have these to be honest.'_

Julie took a moment to look at the little red roses. They smelled so nice. Her warm smile flashed across her lips. "These are so beautiful. . ."

She looked up at him. "Thank you, Kuu. . ."

He smiled back at her. Yeah, she loved them. That was great. "Yeah. You're welcome."

A fair amount of tension began to rise in the air. These two people hardly knew each other, yet they felt like they had known each other for a while –– and the first and last time they met, they kissed. Twice. Tenderly, lovingly, in each arms. As if they belonged to each other.

"Umm, sorry about not ringing back," Kuu apologized with deep honesty. "The whole two-names concept was totally too much for my flatman's pea-sized intellect."

She chuckled a bit. "No, it's okay. It's actually a stupid, privacy thing. I always choose a cartoon character –– now I felt I wanted to change and have thought about my beloved manga. But not the female lead. . I thought Kyoko's love interest is cool, although it's a guy's name. Might as well try out a guy name. Last time I checked out, I was Mrs. Bambi."

At which moment Mr. Jeremy, Yashiro's boss, came in. A tall, fairly grave, authoritative fifty-year old PR man consulting a list.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks," Julie said.

"And you are from 'Horse and Hound' magazine?"

Kuu nodded silently. Nervous again. Julie smiled surprisingly at him, though there was a hint of little act in her eyes.

"Mm, is that so?"

Of course she knew he didn't worked for a magazine, but owned a bookshop. Kuu shrugged his shoulders. Jeremy settled at a little desk in a corner and made notes. There was utterly complete silence in the room. Kuu felt this time he had to act the part. This was the first time in his life to act different than his own self. He had to try. This was all for the woman across from him. They sat in sofas opposite each other.

"So I'll just fire away, shall I?" he asked.

Julie nodded and smiled assuringly at him. Her eyes twinkled, telling him to relax. Kuu breathe deeply, then started.

"Right. Ahm. . . the film's great. . . and I just wondered –– whether you ever thought of having more. . . horses in it?"

"Ahm –– Well –– we would have liked to. . . but it was difficult, obviously, being set mostly in mountains."

Kuu furrowed his brows in disbelief. What the hell was he asking?

"Right. Obviously. Very difficult."

Mr. Jeremy rose from his seat. He opened the door and left. Kuu placed his head in his hands. He was in deep panic while in this role, and Julie kept giggling softly across him. His expression earlier. She find him really entertaining this way to her.

"Oh God– I'm sorry –– I arrived outside. . . They suddenly thrust this thing I don't know in my hand –– I didn't know what to do, honestly."

And honestly, he was the only one that made her day.

Julie got back to her composure, still smiling.

"No, it's my fault, I thought this would all be over by now," she said. "I just wanted to sort of –– apologize for the. . Kissing thing. . ."

"I– I seriously didn't know what got into me," she lied. "I just wanted to make sure you were fine about it."

They stared at each other for a moment. Julie then felt regret ever saying those things to him. She hoped he would feel, the other way. Kuu thought she need not apologize to him. He already knew that, in just their kiss.

"Absolutely fine about it. It's alright," he assured with a warm smile. Julie read that and smiled back.

The door opened and Mr. Jeremy re-entered.

"Do remember that Miss Scott is also keen to talk about about her next project, which is shooting later in the summer."

"Oh, yes –– excellent," Kuu said, immediately back to the role, much to Julie's surprise.

"Ahm –– any horses in that one? Or hounds, of course. Our readers are equally intrigued by both species."

"It takes place on a submarine."

Oh God, she hoped she can maintain this posture and smile in front of Jeremy. _'Just a little bit more.'_

Kuu blinked again. "Yes. Right. . . But if there were horses, would you be riding them yourself or would you be getting a, stunt horse person double sort of thing?"

Jeremy cleared his throat and exited back to the door. The moment the door closed for the second time, Kuu just couldn't believe himself.

"I'm just a complete moron, Julie. I'm so sorry. ."

But Kuu looked up and saw Julie teary-eyed with laughter, now holding the stitch in her sides. She covered her mouth to stifle the loud giggles that wanted to just burst out really loud in this room. The horses and hounds topic was just beyond words. She couldn't keep cool about it anymore. How she wanted to laugh out loud. This was the first time she genuinely laughed. She had never giggled like this since the fame of 'Tsukigomori'. Kuu was just a natural. What a great sense of humor he had.

Kuu looked at her chibi funny face, with cute teary eyes, and laughed with her. This was another side of Julie that he had noticed. She was just so vulnerable to any type of humor. Kuu just say something and her face would glow with laughter. But Kuu just kept himself cool, only this time he was really nervous because after all, he never tried doing interviews like this in his life.

For a while they were back to normal. It was a good laugh, they had to admit.

"I'm sorry, really. Sorry," Kuu said. "This is the sort of thing that happens in dreams –– not in real life. Good dreams, obviously –– it's a dream to see you. . ."

Their eyes stared at one another again. Definitely this was still a dream. For both of them. Kuu never knew that. How Julie hoped he would realize that she felt the same way too.

"And. . . what happens next in the dream?"

Kuu felt this was a challenge.

"Well. . . I suppose in the dream, dream scenario –– I just. . . ahm, change my personality, because you can do that in dreams, and walk across. . . and kiss the girl. . . but you know it'll never happen. . ."

Julie whispered softly for Kuu to hear enough. "And. . What if it will happen?"

There was a slight pause of a lifetime. A very perfect moment for both of them. Plus, they were alone. Then they moved toward each other again when. . . Jeremy entered again.

"Time's up, I'm afraid. Sorry it was so short. Did you get what you wanted?"

It suddenly felt long for Kuu. "Very nearly."

"Maybe time for one last question?"

Kuu nodded. "Yeah. Right."

Jeremy then went out and closed the door. . . It was their last seconds.

Finally, he can say what he wanted to say.

"Are you busy tonight?" he asked softly. The pair of eyes as deeper as the sea sparkled back at him.

"Yes. I never really wanted to."

They sank in each other's gaze. Jeremy then entered, with another journalists in tow. Julie and Kuu stood up and shook hands formally. How they both loath time to stop right now and get a chance to finish their conversation.

Still in a deep stare, Julie smiled. "Well, it was nice to meet you. Surreal but nice."

Kuu secretly gave her the same spark in his eyes. Julie blinked. She saw that.

"Thank you, Miss Scott. You are 'Horse and Hound's' favorite actress. You and Black Beauty. Tied."

* * *

Kuu exited the corridor, fairly despondent. He had prepared himself to finally see her again, and all were done was the roses given and a question whether she'll be busy tonight. Great. He walked and headed for the door. He didn't notice Tarquin still waiting for his turn at the corridor, calling on his mobile phone.

"Wait–! How was she?" he asked.

"Fabulous."

Kuu turned and walked away.

"Wait a minute –– she took your grandmother's flowers?"

Kuu just couldn't think his way out of this.

"Yes. That's right. Bitch."

He turned to go, deeply regretting the fact that he had mentioned that. _'Sorry, Julie dear, but this guy was just so annoying.'  
_

* * *

Kuu walked alone on the quiet corridor. He reached the lift, when a few meters behind him, Yashiro rushed through the corridor, looking for him. He finally saw him pushed the button.

"Wait! Mr. Thacker?" Yashiro called out loudly.

"Yes?"

Yashiro caught up with him. The young manager took a deep breath, pushed his spectacles that nearly fell off. He spoke again. "Um, have you got a moment, sir?"

Kuu blinked. "Yeah."

"Please follow me."

The two gentlemen were back at Julie's sitting room. The corridor was full of camera crews. Yashiro knocked on the door.

"Come in," Julie's voice said.

Yashiro slid the door and held it for Kuu to enter.

"Thank you, Yashiro-san."

He smiled at his client and nodded.

"No problem, Julie-san. You're welcome."

Yashiro closed the door. Kuu stood there. A certain nervousness swept at Kuu and Julie again, as if time turned back to where it was. They were alone again. This time he saw how incredibly, flawlessly beautiful Julie was without her blazer. She had let it off, so now her dress actually had thin straps. Her fair skin glowed under the bright room. Her hair was now swept down, tumbling gorgeously on her shoulders.

"Ahm. That thing I was doing tonight," Julie began. "Um –– I'm not doing it anymore. I told them I had to spend the evening with Japan's premier equestrian journalist."

"Oh– well, great. Perfect," Kuu said. "Oh no –– shittity brickitty –– it's my sister's birthday. . Shit. . We're meant to be having dinner."

"Okay –– fine," she said.

"But no, I'm sure I can get out of it."

"No, I mean, if it's fine with you, Kuu, I'll– you know, be your date."

Kuu was starstruck again. He blinked. "You'll be my date at my little sister's birthday party?"

"If that's alright with you."

"Y-yeah I'm sure it's alright. My friend, Max is cooking and he's acknowledged to be the worst cook in the world. But you know, you could hide the food in your handbag or something."

Julie smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Kuu couldn't believe this.

"Okay. . ."

**#~##~#**


	9. A Birthday Surprise

**Shelf #009**

Later that night, inside of one huge, stylish yet traditional house on a neighborhood near Portobello, a happy couple were busy preparing for the night. Tonight was finally the birthday of their longtime best friend's sister. It was also more of like another weekly reunion among best friends since childhood, and one of the favorite things they love to do was having dinner on this house every Friday evenings. Although, they had to admit, one of them was such, as Kuu mentioned, the most hardworking yet worst cook in the world.

Max, a tall, slim man was on the kitchen tonight, almost done with his job. He already wore something good for the celebration, though he had the sleeves pushed back to his elbows, and worn an apron on him. He grabbed a bottle of red wine and poured some on a wine glass.

"He's bringing a girl, Bella dear?" he asked.

Bella, who was across the other room, was busy covering her present with a shining, birthday wrapper. Though beautiful, it was kind of a sorry sight to see her on a wheelchair at such young age. She spoke a bit louder.

"Miracles do happen," she said, quickly pulled the scotch tape to the black holder's cutter.

Setting down the glass, Max took a knife from a drawer and started slicing the strawberries.

"Mmm, does the girl have a name?"

"He wouldn't say."

Max noticed an odd smell. He turned his head to see the oven seemed to be smoking a little.

"OH– shit! What is going in there?!"

He rushed to open the oven, and there it was. His precious, guinea fowl, the best kind ever bought, was now a bit blackish in color. Why tonight? He followed the recipe book down to a T.

Then the bell rings.

"Oh, God."

What a bad timing. Max shot out of the kitchen. At the corridor of their house, Max headed for the door impatiently. He opened it and turned back, without ever looking at Kuu and Julie standing there.

"Come on in. Vague food crisis."

Kuu and Julie looked at each other, and moved along the corridor to the living room, where Bella was there. She seemed to be doing something. Her voice called out.

"Hiya ––!" she said, pushing the wheels to meet her friend. "Sorry –– the guinea fowl is proving to be more complicated than expected.

She saw Kuu entering the room. "He's cooking quinea fowl?" he asked.

"Don't even ask, Kuu-san."

Then Julie appeared behind him, smiling brightly at Bella with such soft, singing voice.

"Hi," she said.

Bella smiled back and bowed. "Hi. Oh, good Kami-sama –– you're the spitting image of. . ."

"Bella –– this is Julienna. . Julie."

"Right."

There was an awkward pause, and Max rose from his stove position.

"Okay. Crisis over," he said, slamming the big mitten on the counter. The smoke was finally gone from the oven, but through the hallway from here, Kuu's sharp eyes could make out that identifiable black object on a large, silver platter complete with decorative vegetables.

"Yo, Max. This is Julie."

Max walked through the arc and into the living room, seeing a beautiful woman standing beside Kuu.

"Hello, Julie, ahm. . ."

This close and he finally recognized her –– the word just fell out.

"Scott. . . Have some wine, dear."

"Thank you," said Julie.

They heard another doorbell rang. Max excused himself and went back to the corridor. He opened the door and there was the birthday girl, Kuu's beloved little sister in her late twenties. Or so.

It was Honey. Having worn a real party dress, she was as tall and slim with big eyes the color of skies as Kuu, looked naturally funky, and moreover –– cool. Her red dress was her latest design, as she made it herself from the old gown she had back in a high school play. It was short on the front, which revealed her slender, flawless, long asset, and behind was long just enough to touch the ground. She added few swirling glitters on one side of her waist that flaunted her curves, and wrapped a soft chiffon shawl on her shoulders. But the hair was –– in a word –– wow. . . Her long blonde hair was cut pixie short for this special occasion, and some hair at the top back of her head was spiked in all directions. Gold chandelier earrings glittered in her ears. The final touch was her gorgeous red wedge.

"Honey bunch! Hi," greeted Max with a smile. She took a moment and did a little pose.

"Hahaha, yes looking gorgeous and perfect. Happy Birthday!"

She kissed Max's cheek and they head back along the corridor.

"Is Kuu Onii-sama here?" her musical voice spoke.

"Which was what I'm about to tell you," he said. "Look– Hon-chan, your brother has brought this amazing girl, and ahm. . ."

Too bad they reached the living room.

"Hi guys!" Honey called out. But just as she entered, she suddenly stopped open-mouthed with surprise. She couldn't believe her eyes. She saw Julie. Her favorite actress and model in the world. Alive and breathing in front of her. Standing beside her dear brother.

"OH HOLY FUCK!"

The sight was just priceless for Honey on her birthday tonight.

"Hun –– this is Julie. Julie – this is Honey. . . She's my baby sister."

"Hiya," greeted Julie with bright smile. Her eyes twinkle. Honey's starstruck eyes mirrored exactly Kuu's during their first meeting at the bookshop.

"Oh Kami-sama, this is just one of those key moments in life, when it's possible you can be really, really genuinely cool –– and I'm going to fail a hundred percent. I absolutely and totally and utterly adore you, so much! And I think you're the most beautiful woman in the whole world, and more importantly I– I genuinely believed and have believed for some time now that. . That we can be best friends. What do you think?"

Julie stood there really and utterly flattered. For someone as this girl was the only person in the world who had honestly told her such wonderful, straightforward words that she might not have heard of in all her years since working in entertainment business and fashion industry. The girl's dream might come true, she thought. She liked the girl right away. And she looked so stylish! She loved her dress to bits!

"Ahm. . I think that sounds –– you know –– lucky me," Julie said, flashing again her wonderful, warm smile. "You look really wonderful tonight, Honey-san. Happy birthday."

She handed her a small present. Honey took it brightly.

"Ooooh. . You gave me a present. Thank you so much, Julie. . We're best friends already. Or maybe I should call you, Julie-Oneesan? Ooooooh marry Kuu! Marry Kuu! My beloved brother is just an amazing person –– he'll love you much! He's a really incredible nice guy and then we can be sisters!"

The rest in the living room all snorted in soft giggles.

"Ahm, I'll think about it. . ."

At that moment, Julie's eyes met Kuu's. . . Oblivious to the rest who were present. Max, Bella and Honey knew it. No need to say anything. Kuu looked at his younger sister and gave her a tight bear hug.

"Happy birthday to you, sissy," he said. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Love you much, gorgeous."

Honey giggled happily and kissed his cheek back.

"Mm thanks! I love you too Onii-sama!"

Watching them, Julie felt a heartwarming sibling love with close ties. Then the doorbell rang again for the third time.

"That'll be Lory," Max said.

He quickly headed out into the corridor to the front door. He opened it, and there was young Lory.

About a few years older than Kuu, tall, handsome, though amazingly he still looked young. There was a slight thin beard above his lip, and he looked quite worn out. His hair was frayed in almost all directions, Max hardly thought of how the heck he travelled all the way here. The tie was taken out, with a few top buttons left open, though he still wore his black suit. He carried a big present in his hand and a suitcase in the other.

"Hello Lory-san," Max greeted. He closed the door behind his friend. "Doing great?"

"Bad. I'm sorry I'm so late," he said groggily. "Bollocksed up again at work, I fear. Millions down the drain. Can't believe the train's still packed tonight. I wish I had a first class car on my own someday, don't ya think? Or a private plane to take me anywhere!"

"Good. You're still energtic to that dream since. . . first grade," Max said.

They finally entered the room. It seemed Lory didn't notice anything very special present. His eyes met Kuu first.

"Ah– so great to see you again, Cus," Lory said, meeting Kuu's hug and patted his back.

"Hi, Cus. Nice to see you too," said Kuu. Lory held Kuu at an arm's length. Julie can tell Kuu might have the sharpness of his eyes just as this man. Must have ran in the family. Lory eyed Kuu from head to foot.

"Damn. We just met last week and now you got taller!"

Kuu pointed his hand at the woman standing as silent as a cat beside him. She smiled at Lory. He picked a handful of round chocolate nibbles from a bowl and threw some in his mouth.

"Lory –– this is Julie."

It seemed it needed a thousand smacks to the head because Lory obviously never recognized her. He just bowed, still chewing–

"Hello, Julie. Delighted to meet you."

– and just turned to Honey.

"Little Honey Bunny – _Happy birthday to you!" _Lory greeted in sing-song. He handed her the present. "It's a hat. You don't have to wear it or anything."

"Oooh thanks, Cus!" Honey said, taking the big gift.

* * *

A minute or two later, all of them were standing at the waiting room, drinking wine before dinner. Lory and Julie on their own at the couch, while Kuu was at the kichen helping Max.

Max walked through the arc from the kitchen and placed the first remaining prepared dishes at the center of the dining table, where Kuu was lightning tall candles.

"So. You haven't slept with her, have you?" Max asked right away.

"That is such a cheap question, Max and the answer is, of course, no comment," Kuu said, lighting another tall candle.

"'No comment' means 'yes'."

"No, it doesn't."

Max placed the last dish on the other side of the table. "Do you ever masturbate?"

Kuu breathe a sigh. "Definitely no comment."

"You see –– it means 'yes'," Max said, and hurried back to the kitchen. He grabbed a bucket of ice with two wine bottles on it.

At the waiting room, Lory and Julie were busy having a conversation while Bella and Honey talked about Honey's newly designed clothes she had made.

Lory took a sip of his wine. "So tell me, Julie. . . What do you do?"

Julie was very calm, holding a wine glass. "I'm an actress."

"Mm. . Splendid. I'm actually in the stock-market, so not really similar fields, though I have done some amateur stuff –– P.G Wodehouse, you know –– farce, all that. 'Ooh – careful there, vicar." Always imagined it's such a pretty tough job, though, acting. I mean, the wages are a scandal, aren't they?"

"Well, they can be," Julie said, nodding to that. It's quite true.

"I see friends from university –– clever chaps –– they're scraping by on seven, eight thousand a year. It's a really no life. What sort of acting do you do?"

Julie smiled at Lory. She took a little sip of white wine. "Films mainly. I also modeled on runways. Got a few endorsements here in Japan."

"Oh splendid. Fabulous. Well done. How's the pay in movies?" he asked, taking a sip first before continuing. "I mean, the last film you did, what did you get paid?"

"Fifteen million dollars."

"Oh. And the runway?"

"Eighteen million pounds recently."

"Right. Right. So that's. . . uhm, fairly good. Really great. Fabulous. On the high side. . . Have you tried the nuts? They're good."

Max appeared on the archway, without his apron now.

"Right –– I think we're ready, guys. Let's go."

They all stood up and moved into the kitchen. Julie turned to Bella.

"Uhm. . . I wonder if you could tell me where the. . .?" she asked. Bella got that.

"Oh, yeah. It's just down the corridor on the right–"

"–Oh I'll show you," said Honey.

Then a moment's silence filled the air as the close friends waited for the two women to leave. They did, and then in a split second the others all turned to Kuu right away.

Bella pulled Kuu and Max. Lory came closer. She whispered as soft as a hissing snake. "Quickly, quickly –– talk very quickly. Come closer you! Kuu! What the hell are you doing here with Julienna Scott?!"

"Julienna Scott?" Lory asked, then his eyes were about to pop out in sudden realization. His voice had gone loud across the room.

"JULIE SCOTT–?!"

"–Yes! Sssssshhh– !"

He tried hard to keep his voice low.

"–The big movie star–?!"

"–YES! SSSSSHHH–!"

"–That runway queen–?!"

"–YES! SSSSHH-!"

This time Lory finally smacked his forehead. "Oh Kami-sama. Kami-sama. Goddy God!"

The horror of his remembered conversation with her slowly unfolded before him.

"No–no. . Oh no Lory, what did you tell her?" Max said.

Honey re-entered, tried to keep her composure while trying not to laugh.

"I don't believe it. I actually walked into the loo with her," she whispered, keeping a straight face. "I was still talking about God knows what and she started unbuttoning her jeans. . . She had to ask me to leave."

"Did you actually know who the heck she was?" Lory asked in a whisper. Bella and Honey hit him on the sides at the same time.

"Of course I did, Cus. But you didn't –– He didn't!"

"I don't know what got into me okay? It just came out of me. She's too unreal to be talking to me, face to face. I can't believe I actually told her how much Kira-kun and Matsushima-san earned! And I told her the nuts tasted good!"

All of them tried to keep their laughter really soft and low. They had to hold onto the stitch on their sides and cover their mouths with both hands.

Who would expect something so special like this? Who would have thought that tonight, the biggest, most famous film star, the top supermodel and most beautiful woman in the world would casually come into their house with Kuu and celebrate a birthday party with them?

Even Kuu could hardly believe all of this that happened to him. . .

**#~##~#**


	10. The Last Brownie

**Shelf #010**

A little later, at Max and Bella's conservatory, they sat at the dining table enjoying their hearty dinner. Bella turned to Julie.

"So Julie-san. What do you think of the guinea fowl?" she asked, taking her wine glass. Julie shyly flashed her smile. She whispered only Bella could hear. Bella had to lean forward to hear her.

"Umm. . I'm actually a vegetarian," she said.

"Oh God."

Max appeared with another batch of sauce on a saucer.

"How's the guinea fowl, Julie-san?" he asked. He set down the sauce on the table. "You like it?"

She caught Bella's eyes and looked up at Max. She flashed him a warm smile.

"Best guinea fowl I've ever tasted, Max-san."

* * *

Moving on through the evening, they were very relaxed, as they ate their dinner. They shared jokes here and there, a few teasing. . . A few seconds of watching the evening going really great. . Julie was taking this in to heart –– real close friends, relaxed with each other –– easy teasing among them with no hard feelings, compared to two-faced people around her in the industry. These people on the dinning table were just the best, with Kuu among them. It all made it into a dream-like picture of her with close friends. . . This was her first time. . . . And Max surprised Honey with a cute, big cake. . . Then she opened all her presents and first wore Lory's unsuitable hat.

"Cus, I love you much baby! Mwah-mwah!" Honey teased, wearing the hat.

Julie watched Kuu laughing at something and then putting his head in his hands in mock shame. That was the most genuine laugh she had ever seen in Kuu. . He looked so cute, really handsome. Honey showed Bella her new coat, posing cutely in front of them as they looked on laughing. . . Kuu placed Julie's gift, a precious sparkling necklace, around Honey's neck. Filled with so much joy and happiness, Honey jumped off from her seat, and gave Julie a hug then a kiss on the cheek. . .

* * *

Then, after that hearty, enjoyable dinner, coffee time came in late evening. The group were still gathered relaxing at the dinning table which was now a bit empty. Only a big plate of brownies and their cup of tea.

"Having you here, Julie, firmly establishes what I've long suspected, that we really are the most desperate hot of under-achievers," Max said in the midst of laughter. He took a big bite of his brownie. Great that it was Bella who actually baked them. It tasted even better than Max's guinea fowl.

"Shame!" Lory said, taking a bite of his own. He passed the big plate next to Kuu beside him.

"Well. I'm not saying it's a bad thing," Max said. "I think it's something we should take pride in. . ."

As the big plate was passed around, brownies being taken one after another, until there was only one brownie left. The big plate finally came back to him with the little one.

"I'm going to give this last cutie brownie, as a prize to the saddest act here."

A little pause came as everyone took their bites. Then Kuu turned and looked at Lory.

"Cus," Kuu said, breaking the silence. Now everyone laughed.

"Well, obviously it's me, isn't it?" Lory started. "I worked in the city in a job I don't understand and everyone keeps getting promoted above me. I haven't had girlfriends since. . . puberty –– even if I could give my world of love to all of them but they didn't. . and, well, the long and short of it is, nobody fancies me, even if I fancy them. . If I don't get any richer, they never will. And I dreamed of getting rich someday so they'll come back to me. And those who fired me I'm gonna offer them big at my own company. I'll interview them but I'm not gonna hire them."

"Nonsense. . . All that just for love. I actually fancy you, Cus," Honey teased, taking a few smokes.

"Yeah, really? You're not high?"

Julie almost choked on her tea. Others laughed.

"Or I did before you got so far as to get thinner almost every week."

"You see –– and unless I'm much mistaken, your job still pays you a rather a lot more money," Max said. "While Honey-chan here, she earns nothing flogging her guts out at Portobello's seediest record store. But still making clothes enough to fit the entire Imperial Palace."

"Yes. And I don't have enough hair –– I've got feathers, and I've got funny goggly eyes but still pretty blue like Oniisama's, and I'm attracted easily to cruel men and. . . . nobody ever fancies me because my boosies have actually started shrinking."

"You see – incredibly sad," Max said.

"On the other hand, her best friend is Julienna Scott," Bella started.

"That's true, I can't deny it," Honey said, beaming at Julie across her. She patted her cigarette on a small ash tray. "She needs me. . What can I say?"

"And most of her limbs work," Bella said. "Whereas I'm stuck in this thing day and night, in a house full of ramps. And to add insult to injury –– I've totally given up smoking, my favourite thing, and the truth is. . . We can't have a baby."

Dead silence filled the air all of a sudden. Kuu, Lory and Honey never heard of this news until now. It must be hard on Bella to keep this until the proper time.

"Bella-san," Kuu said. She just shrugged her shoulders.

Lory was totally grief-struck. "No. Not true, Bell. . ."

Keeping a few tears from falling, which it didn't stayed much longer on her eyes and now streamed freely, Bella wiped them. "C'est la vie. . . We're lucky in lots of ways, but. . . surely it's worth a brownie."

Kuu reached for her hand. Max broke the somber mood in this room.

"Well, I don't know. Look at Kuu-kun. Very unsuccessful professionally. Divorced. Used to be handsome, more than me and Lory's faces put together. And I really mean–– like truly, utterly, naturally handsome before, now kind of squidgy around the edges –– and absolutely certain never to hear from Julienna again after she's heard that his nickname at school–"

"– was Floppy," Lory and Max spoke in loud unison.

They all laugh. Julie smiled across Kuu. He caught her eyes and held it for a moment.

"So I get the brownie?" Kuu asked.

"I think you do, yes," Lory said. Kuu rose a bit and took the brownie from the center of the table.

"Wait a minute. What about me?" Julie started. Kuu stopped. He was inches from the brownie.

Max turned to her. "I'm sorry? You think you deserve the brownie. . ."

Lory and Honey looked on while happily chewing on their brownie. Julie felt they shouldn't tempt her with that satisfying face, teasing her.

"Well. . . a shot at it, at least," Julie said.

"You'll have to prove it," Kuu said. "That is a really great brownie in the world baked by the best cook Bella-san here, you know. And I'm going to fight for it. State your claim."

"Well, I've been on a diet since I was nineteen, which means basically I've been hungry for a decade. I've had a sequence of not nice boyfriends – one of whom actually hit me. Recently. Thrice. . . "

There were grief-stricken eyes fixed on her. That moment, Julie caught Kuu's eyes. The remembered scene of her being hit by her recent man flashed on her mind. Her eyes tried to keep the tears in. She successfully did than Bella.

"One, on my body. Twice, on each side of my face. . . Held me really tight on both my arms, and almost threw me on the floor. . Such actions my father and mother never even laid a hand on. . ."

Staring at Kuu, Julie saw they weren't sparkling anymore, warm, but she saw a sudden hint of revenge flame flickered in them.

"And. . Every time my heart gets broken, it gets splashed across the newspapers as entertainment. . . Meantime, it cost millions to get me looking like this. . . as if nothing was ever done with it."

"Really?" Honey asked. Julie silently pointed her finger to the top part of her cheek, then to the side. While she said this, quiet settled around the table. The honest thing was, she sort of meant it and was for the first time, opening up only to them. Not even to Yashiro nor Jeremy.

"Really –– and with my skin too, to erase those bruises. And one day, not long from now. . My looks will go, they'll find out I can't act and model anymore, and I'll become a sad, middle-aged woman who looks a bit like someone who was famous for a while."

Silence again filled this room. For a moment they sat there staring at Julie, really quiet. They all looked at her. Then. Lory hit it.

"Nah! Nice try, gogeous –– really fabulous, but you don't fool anyone in here!"

"Naaah!" Max and Honey teased.

The mood was instantly broken. They all laugh heartily.

"Pathetic effort to hog the brownie," Kuu said, quickly grabbed the brownie as if his life depended on it.

Julie laughed, still staring at Kuu. He took a good bite, and chewed. For a brief moment, he smiled, stared back at her, then he winked.

* * *

Finally, it was late in the evening. Kuu and Julie decided to leave. They were all at the living room.

"That was such a great evening," Julie said with a warm smile. She felt at home here that she thought she wanted to stay longer. But she had to go. "The greatest I've ever had, honestly."

"I'm delighted," Max said. He held out his hand to shake. Julie took it, and kissed him on the cheek. Max stumbled back with joy.

"I promise I'll come back here sometime," Julie said. "And may I say that's such a gorgeous tie."

"Now you're lying."

Max was enjoying this. He loved it.

"You're right. I told you I was bad at acting," Julie said with a giggle. She turned to kiss Bella on the cheek.

"Lovely to meet you, Bella-san," Julie said. "I wish to get a brownie somehow."

"And you. Don't worry, when you come here I'll bake extras just for you," Bella said. "I'll wait till you've gone before I tell him you're a vegetarian."

Max could hardly believe it.

"No!"

Julie laughed, now turning to Honey who stood near the corridor.

"Night, night, Honey-chan," Julie said, kissing Honey on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry about the loo thing," Honey said. "I meant to leave but I just. . . look, ring me if you need someone to go shopping with. I know lots of cheap places. . . not that money necessarily. . ."

She finally gave up. It didn't work now. "Nice to meet you, Julie-san."

And Honey gave her a hug.

"You too –– from now on, you're my style guru," Julie said. "I'll tell Jelly, Chris, Gio and Alex they should see you. I'll ring Lina too. She should get to know you."

Honey blinked. The rest also couldn't believed it. Did she meant Jelly Woods? The world's most famous make-up artist? The Witch? And who's Chris? Bella could only think of Christian Dior. And Gio, surely she talked about Giorgio Armani, right? And was Alex, the Alexander McQueen? And was she talking about Lina Davenport just now? That Japan's top model?

"Really? Oh that sounds so wonderful, Julie! Sure!" Honey beamed excitedly. "Sure! Call me!"

"See you again."

Julie and Kuu then headed out. Lory tried to save some dignity as he stood at the corridor.

"Love your work, Julie. And all the clothes you endorsed," Lory said.

They all moved to the door and waved goodbye.

Max held the door for Kuu and Julie to got out. The two stepped outside, waving their friends farewell. The moment the door closed behind them, Julie and Kuu could hear from the inside, massive and hysterical screams and laughter of friends letting out their true feelings.

Kuu was a little embarassed. Julie couldn't believe her ears. She was so surprised that she covered her mouth and turned towards the door. They both laughed.

It was so funny for Julie. Their genuine friends were so hysterical behind that door. It was so loud, really loud that it seem their shrieks and screams could shatter glass in a second.

**#~##~#**


	11. A Romantic Walk in the Woods

**AN:**_ Hi! I'd like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for your genuine love and support for Fallen. I never expected that this story would also be an enjoyable fanfic to you, as I know that it's Kuu and Julie this time. I'm glad that there are also who wanted to read fanfics aside from Kyoko and Ren. Yeeey! Thanks again! Enjoy Fallen! Love you all! Mwah :)_

* * *

**Shelf #011**

Julie turned and looked at the door. She couldn't believe what she had heard from behind it. She was so surprised that she covered her mouth and turned towards the door. She looked back at Kuu, who was deeply embarassed. They both laughed.

It was so funny for Julie. Their genuine friends were so hysterical behind that door. It was so loud, really loud that it seem their shrieks and screams could shatter glass in a second.

"Sorry –– they always do that when I leave the house," Kuu lied.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just embarassing. . ."

The house that they visited into was on the edge of Portobello Road. They walked for a moment. A bit of silence swept on them.

Julie spoke first. "Floppy, huh?"

"It's the hair! It's to do with the hair."

"Uhm. . I hope it's alright for me to ask but, why is she in a wheelchair?" Julie asked.

"it was an accident –– about eighteen months ago," he said.

"So early. . And the pregnancy thing? Is that to do with the accident?"

"You know, I'm not sure –– I don't think they'd tried for kids before, as fate would have it."

Julie stared on the pavement as they walked. "That's just sad. . . I would have wanted to so much to have children. I'd do anything to have them."

"Yeah? And, how many do you want?"

Julie smiled back at him. "Just one is enough. . We're not getting any younger you know. You're famous now and made millions throughout your career for people who love to see you onscreen, but that's it. It still is not enough for me. Honestly. I feel there's something more missing in my life. To see a child of my own makes me feel complete. . . I wanted so much to become a mother, and experience the fullness of life of being one. . ."

Kuu took her words at heart. Yeah, he too even wanted to have a child of his own. . When would that be? That will come someday. He took a glance at her and wondered what would life be if they'll be fated to be together. If there was a woman that would bear him a child, it could be only one – this woman walking with him. . Julie. . . Looking into her hopeful eyes as they walked silently, he felt something special flickering in his heart. What was this?

They walked in silence for a moment. Then, it was now time for Kuu to spoke first. . .

"Would you like to come. . . My house is just–?"

But Julie shook her head and smiled at him. "It's too complicated."

"That's fine. . ."

Then he took something out from the inside pocket of his blue denim jacket. It was the last brownie, which he had left the half of it for her. He opened the table napkin wrapped around it.

"Here. . It's for you."

Julie was surprised to look at half of the last brownie.

"I thought you ate all of it?" she asked tenderly, smiling.

"I also want you to have it. ." he said softly. "I felt sorry for the biggest star in the world losing against Bella's brownie. . I can't afford that in papers. ."

She chuckled with him. She flashed a warm smile, and took the napkin with brownie.

"Thank you, Kuu. ."

She took a good bite of it, and closed her eyes.

"Mmm. . This is so delicious. ." she said, enjoying the brownie to the last bite. "No wonder you guys fought as if your life depended on it. I wish I have more. ."

"I can make you those. ." he said. Her eyes twinkled in excitement.

"You can bake?"

"It's actually my recipe and I taught Bella how to make it when we're together. She kept it a secret to everyone. ."

"Fabulous. . Okay, make me a good batch. ." she said, staring back at him. "I'm not gonna ask you for the recipe."

"Why not? It's really easy. "

There was silence, then she smiled. "So that you can make more for me. . ."

They lingered in their stare for a good, brief moment.

"Busy tomorrow, Kuu?" she asked softly.

Kuu looked at her, a bit puzzled. "I thought you were leaving?"

"I was. . ."

* * *

A little later in the walk, Julie noticed all this time they had been walking on this road, they were both walking on a five foot railing on the side, with foliage and big vines behind it. She looked farther and her green eyes could make out tall, huge trees ahead.

"What's in there, Kuu?" she asked, her head up and tiptoed to try to look further.

"Personal property, little forests," Kuu replied, looking at the railing. "A big part of land here was owned by the Fuwa family. All these streets round here was surrounded by these mysterious big forests that connects to the Westin Fuwa Hotel."

"Wow, that big?"

"Mm. . They're like little villages."

"Let's go in."

Kuu couldn't believe her. "Ah – no – that's the point. That's private land. Only people who stayed at Westin Fuwa and those who lived round the edges are allowed in."

Julie gave him a challenging look in her eyes. They sparkled with excitement. She smiled teasingly. "And – you abide by rules like that?"

Her look right now made it clear that she was waiting with interest on the answer to this.

"Ahm –– Heck no. . Other people do," Kuu said. "But not me. . I just do what I want."

He went to the railing and rattled the gate, then started his climb –– but doesn't quite make it, and fell back into the pavement. He flipped back, sending his feet in the air, and slightly curled into a funny ball on the road.

"Shit–!"

Julie couldn't control herself looking at Kuu. Her laughter broke across the night.

Kuu's awkward figure completely turned. He surprisingly settled on the pavement, both feet into a dogeza. Julie was on her fit, holding onto the lampost.

"I can't believe I ever did that," Kuu spatted, cursing his breath as he got up, massaging his back. "That kinda hurts, you know."

"Y-yeah, honestly –– that was a perfect kid backflip!" Julie said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Those rails, they're too close to each other –– It hardly ever holds your feet that long, but ––"

Julie walked towards the railing. "Step aside, Kuu."

Kuu watched as Julie started to climb.

"What the heck–? Actually, be careful Julie –– it's harder than it looks. . ."

But Julie was already almost over. She was right on top of the railing now about to climb down the other side.

"Oh no it's not –– it's easy," Kuu said, blinking in surprise to Julie's climbing skills. She made it look so easy to do.

A few seconds later, Julie was done and jumped into the forest. She took a moment to look around.

"Come on, Flops."

Kuu took a deep breath, staring at the tall railing. He then clambered over with great difficulty, dusted himself off, and headed towards where she stood.

Julie smiled at the perfect attraction in front of her, her eyes wandered around her. She heard Kuu walking towards her.

"Now seriously –– what in the world in this forest. . could make that ordeal worthwhile?" Kuu said.

Without saying a word, she turned to face him and leaned forward –– and for the very first time since the first time –– she kissed him. This time, a proper, real kiss. Very deep kiss. There was a tiny pause, and Kuu had to reprocess the sudden moment. Julie's arms wrapped around him in this kiss, and Kuu felt the warming touch of comfort that she seek with all her heart. She seek that from him, and just as they parted inches away, Kuu answered just the same. He kissed back her lips and held her in the tight embrace, the kiss lingered on and on and on. . . Under the ceiling of trees covering them, the two lovebirds kissed passionately, wrapping themselves in a pool of pleasure only they could ever have, with all their heart.

They parted just inches apart, and Julie smiled warmly up at him. Kuu caressed the side of her face, sweeping a few tresses of golden wavy hair away, and tucked them behind her little ear. He lingered into the mesmerizing beauty of this siren in front of him, thanking the gods for sending him this precious gift. Her eyes twinkled back as she spoke softly.

"Lovely isn't it?"

He wondered what she meant, as he thought it was her whom she was talking about.

"Of course you're gorgeous," he said warmly. Julie chuckled in his lips.

"No, I'm talking about the place. . ."

Kuu looked around and breathed a sigh. In front of him was a wonderful view of the forest overlooking a clearing straight ahead. He could hear a soft current splashing beyond the bushes.

"Nice forest."

Julie took his hand and led the way. They walked further, and finally through the bushes they arrived at the sparkling river. It looked deep blue under the gleaming gibous moon across the gray half light of dawn on the horizon. Little stars twinkled above the soft white clouds. The clear stream moved smoothly against the rocks beneath it, curving to the left until it reached a small cascade of waterfall ahead.

"This is just so beautiful. . . I love it," Julie sighed.

* * *

Through the night, the two walked around the edge of the forest, along the riverside. It was such a moonlight dream, they felt they were Adam and Eve, all alone in this beautiful world. There were faint lights of the houses that surrounded this forest. Kuu could make out the faint figure of Westin Fuwa Hotel building on one side of the mountain.

They came across a single, simple wooden bench near a tree. With this bright moonlight, they could make out words carved on it. Julie read the script:

"'For June, who loved this garden –– from Joseph who always sat beside her.'"

There was another inscription carved into the wood. She didn't read the dates aloud, which were carved below ––

_**For June, who loved this garden**_

_**From Joseph, who always sat beside her**_

_**June Wetherby, 1917 - 1992**_

Julie was slightly choked by it.

"Some people do spend their whole lives together," she said.

Kuu nodded silently. They were standing on either side of the bench, looking at each other under the dawn sky, alone in the forest. Julie went to the bench and sat, taking the inscription at heart and wished secretly that someone would do the same thing to her. Kuu watched for a few seconds, and left her at it, going to the rocks at the river. Julie called him back.

"Sit here beside me, Kuu. . ."

He turned and looked at her. She smiled warmly at him, the genuine smile he always loved. He walked back and sat beside her.

**#~##~#**


	12. A Promise of a Lifetime

**Shelf #012**

For a moment, they stopped at the big rocks a few meters from the small waterfall and sat. Julie and Kuu felt like little kids touching the surface of water with their hands. It felt cold to the touch. Suddenly a cold breeze of dawn swept towards them, and Kuu saw Julie shivered slightly to the wind. It was too sad that she wore a simple white, fitted sleeveless top tonight. The tussled scarf around her neck wasn't enough. He took out his denim coat and wrapped it around her.

She jumped back slightly to the surprise it brought her. The jacket felt really good and warmed her arms. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Kuu," Julie said softly.

Now Kuu realized how this dawn actually suited her eyes perfectly. They sparkled like little jades under the moonlight. Her fair face glowed like mother of pearl as white as the moon. The silky waves of her golden hair glowed a dark gold this time, sweeping gently behind her as breeze blew. She was such a goddess tonight.

Chuckling softly, Julie took Kuu's stare. "What is it?"

Kuu whispered. "No –– I, to be honest. . . I think you're really lovely. . You look so beautiful. . . . Fabulous."

And Kuu saw it again. There it was. The impetuous, gorgeous smile flashed across the rose-colored lips of his goddess.

* * *

"I lost my two elder brothers since I was young," Julie said, throwing small rocks towards the river. She watched the ripples as the stones skipped through the surface.

They had been talking about their lives for a while since they sat on the rocks. They started the conversation with their family. Kuu started a while ago. Now he listened as Julie told the side of her story.

"The elder, Russell, had a heart attack right when I was twelve. Right on the night he was about to propose to his girlfriend of eight years. . . We could hardly take that, as Russ was very healthy in our eyes. It was too late for us to take the doctor's warning a year earlier. . . Then it was Phillip. . When I was seventeen, he got into a bike accident in Paris. The scariest thing was that, his bike crashed at the same place, the same tunnel where Princess Dianna crashed years later. . He was about to see me that night. Phil rushed from home, as I couldn't make it when I was too busy with work. . . I lost my mother when I was born. She died giving birth to me. Last year, my father died of heart attack. . He promised he would see me on the aisle when I wed. . I don't think that will ever happen."

She looked at Kuu and smiled painfully. "I wish it will. . . with my mother I've longed to see –– and my brothers around. . . I guess that's life. . That's why I had to bear it in, when I see dirt splashed everywhere on the papers about me. . ."

Kuu listened quietly in front of her. Silence sweept deeper as she felt freedom taking over her tonight and let all her true feelings out, opening them little by little.

"Most of them weren't true at all. . I can't trust anyone around me. . I want to go to someone where I could complain freely, hear me out, and just be right there. . . Sometimes I would think, and I hoped all the people I love, the four people in my heart would be there for me––"

Julie didn't know why, but hot tears just formed in her beautiful eyes. Her long lashes fluttered and streams fell.

"–But no one was there when I need it." she said tearfully. Kuu was amazed to see this woman still speaking softly. "I don't know what it felt like to be in the arms of your mother. . . I've seen children in the park, playing with their moms watching them. They fell and their mom would catch them, hold them close and kiss their face. . To sing lullabies. . To sleep at night peacefully to the stories they told you, about fairies, knights and prince. . . I couldn't relate to it at all, but I can say, that when I was very little, my father would tuck me in bed and told me stories about my mother and how they met. . Then when I was a kid, Russ would teach me how to prune grapes, Phil teaching me how to ride a horse. Those things, were not with my mother around, but that love was different. . ."

Her teary eyes looked up at Kuu, and amazingly, she smiled warmly. "It must be really great to have a mother. . . If I do have a child, I'll give it with all my being. Everything that I yearned for all these times, with the press around you–– and there was no one there for you –– I'd be there for my baby. . I don't know when, but if that will happen. . I don't know how I would feel. . . ."

Kuu felt his heart would burst. Looking through her sad eyes, there was still a flickering hope beneath it. He never realized until now how hard it really was for Julie, to bear familial pain and the pain from media surrounding her for years. When his story also bore pain, hers were a twist of pain and suffering. . . He admired her: not just her beauty but her strength, standing alone on top of the world. He felt she would make such a great mother. . .

In the gleaming light of dawn he looked at her eyes and caressed her face. He cupped it and Julie closed her eyes. He pecked his lips against the tears, taking it with him and erased it all away. He softly kissed her forehead, her wet fluttering eyelids, her nose, then to her lips.

"From now on. . . you'll never be alone," Kuu said in their kiss. Julie's eyes blinked.

"Kuu. . ."

He looked deeper in the eyes, caressing her cheek with his hand.

"I don't want to see you cry again. . Or I'd be hurt. I want to see you smile, you're more beautiful when you smile. Promise me. ."

Julie's head nodded in the hand holding her cheek. She touched his hand. "Mmm. . I promise. ."

He kissed her lips again. _"I will be with you. . I promise. . ."_

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her closer to this sweet, tender embrace they kissed passionately, their hearts melting as one.

"_I'll never let you go. . ."_

**#~##~#**


	13. Sunday Morning

**Shelf #013**

One evening, Kuu in a towel rushed downstairs, having just had a shower and a spray of cool perfume on him. He shot past Spike, who was relaxed on a soft couch, reading a novel from the bookshop, brought by Kuu this morning.

"Shit, shit, shit. Have you seen my glasses?" Kuu panicked, scanning through clutters on a table.

"No, 'fraid not," Spike said.

"Shit."

Kuu kept searching, with no help from Spike at all. He went from one side of the room to another, rushing in search of that pair of spectacles.

"This happens every time I go to the cinemas," he said. He quickly opened a drawer and rummaged through it. "Average day, my glasses are everywhere –– everywhere I look, glasses. But the moment I need them, they fucking disappear. It's one of real life's cruelties."

Spike chuckled softly. Yeah, he could feel his place. He'd been like that too, only his clothes.

"That's compared to, like, earthquakes in the Far East or testicular cancer?"

Kuu's eyes were wide.

"Oh, shit. Is that the time? I have to go!"

Kuu rushed upstairs, amazingly skipping two steps. After a few minutes, Kuu sprinted downstairs, now fully dressed neatly.

"Thanks for your help on the glasses thing," Kuu said, not meaning it. He quickly threw his black denim jacket, as the other one was with this star, whom he was supposed to meet tonight.

Spike smiled.

"You're welcome," he said sincerely. "Did you find them?"

"Sort of. . ."

That night, inside a cinema, a film 'Superman' flashed on the screen. And there was in the middle of the audience on the second level, Julie.

Gorgeous with her black fitted top beneath Kuu's blue denim jacket and a denim skirt. Her white trainers on. So that no one can immediately recognize her, she let the waves of her beautiful blonde hair down on her shoulders and a white baseball cap. She ate popcorn from a huge container, and right next to her, was Kuu, watching the film keenly while drinking his soda can, through his scuba-diving goggles.

It was only until Julie passed the popcorn to him, that she looked and saw his funny face. The goggles and the cool movie unfolding in front of her didn't go well. Kuu noticed a container passed to him. He looked down and took some popcorn. Then, two popcorns flew towards him. He looked and saw Julie looking at him, laughing silently while holding a can of soda. He teased her, moving the goggles up and down. Julie covered her mouth to stifle her laugh. Kuu pushed the brim of her cap down, covering her head.

* * *

The following day, they spent the whole morning at the forest. Nobody was there, so the two lovers lingered beside the river. Julie posed on a tree, looking so pretty on a red bikini under a white shirt with its ends tied around her waist, her skin glowed under the rays of the sun. Her golden hair down and flowing behind her. Kuu just wore his white fitted sleeveless shirt and a brown cargo shorts, taking pictures from his camera.

Julie watched him fixed his camera for a moment. She had to admit that this was her first time to have seen Kuu wore something almost revealing. The fitted white camisole suited his chiseled body. Her eyes could make out soft ripples of his abs. His shoulders were lean, and there were actually gorgeous muscles on the biceps. She continued to eye his broad chest and faking a pose for him, sighed quietly as she lifted her head up, tempting him to stare behind the lens her gorgeous white pillar. How on earth, she wondered, did the gods sent such a man for her?

She kept urging him to move backward to get good batches of perfect angles. He moved back, still holding the camera up. He admired her beauty through the lenses, and thought she was just the most beautiful woman in the world. He flashed pefect shots. She posed and teased him again to keep going. He kept edging backwards, until his feet hit a rock and he landed straight at the river. He cursed at his wet body, and his camera on the rocks, thankfully safe and dry. He looked up to see Julie laughing brightly there. He quickly got up and ran after her, catching her by the waist and they both fell, hitting at the bottom of the waterfall. After a few seconds they were back at the surface, this time with Julie cursing under her breath as she was not yet ready for a bath. Kuu splashed water at her.

They laughed happily and played with water at each other. They played. Then they were back in each other's arms, locked in an embrace and deep kiss against the waterfall.

**#~##~#**

* * *

**AN: **_This is probably the shortest chapter I've ever worked on :D Must have been the time I've spent writing a couple of chapters in one night. I've written five in one go. The moment I was done with this, it was already 3AM. -.- That late and I've got class to teach the next day! lol! I'm still grateful my mind still worked at that hour. But I won't do that again. I deeply regret it :) Thanks for enjoying Fallen! Love you lots! Mwah!_


	14. Invitation to a Ball

**Shelf #014**

Kuu and Julie spent dates at the river and watching movies. The following days were filled with a series of good happenings for Kuu. Business at the bookshop went well, plus the sales went incredibly high, much to Kuu's surprise. He phoned his mother and told her the good news.

Surprisingly, Julie phoned him ten minutes afterwards. She was in the middle of her work. She took the time during the break to call him and hear his voice for a while. She didn't say it, but she really missed him. Kuu was really happy to hear her voice again. This was the first time that she actually phoned the bookshop. He informed her of the new Skip Beat! chapter released that week recently, in case she might forgot. She did, thanks to his thoughtful reminder. They talked for a good couple of minutes, and as soon as Kuu hung up, he wished time would go slow so they could linger on the phone longer. Julie on the other hand, wished that the break was ten minutes longer so she could hear him more. . .

That night, Kuu was told that Julie had planned on going out the week again with him. He never knew the rest of the details, but all he found out was that he had to come to Westin Fuwa Hotel at the time given to him. He never took dinner tonight because amazingly, he never felt hungry. He got dressed quickly, bid farewell to Spike who ate dinner by himself at the kitchen, and rushed out.

A few minutes later, he finally arrived at the hotel. The male receptionist saw him and he bowed in greeting. He gave the guest the same suite and floor. Kuu went to the lift and upon landing on the third floor, he saw Yashiro already waiting for him on the corridor.

The young manager bowed and greeted him. "Good evening, sir Kuu. Julienna-san is expecting you. . It seems you arrived quite early sir."

"Uh– yeah. . When you phoned this afternoon I thought it might be really important for her to see me. So I had to come here. . Is something wrong?"

He chuckled. "Ah – no, sir. . Everything's fine. Don't worry. She just wanted to spend the night with you."

Kuu breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh. Right. Great."

Yashiro noticed an air of concern for his client. This was the first time, as no one apart from her current fling in business ever cared like this about her. He sensed something different here. . He had to keep it for himself. Inside, he was happy for Julie. To be honest, this was the perfect man suitable for her. He'd rather go for this guy if it would be between him and Alec.

They reached the ante room of suite 38. Yashiro knocked and opened the door for Kuu. He entered inside, and sensed a more peaceful atmosphere here compared to when he first came here. There were no more movie posters on the corners as they were taken out that day.

"Please make yourself at home sir. I'll check Julie-san."

Kuu nodded silently and Yashiro left the room. He took his time admiring Julie's large portraits on the walls. She was just so exquisite, a rare gem of all. He felt pride somewhere in the depths of his heart. Then, silence broke as a musical, sweet voice called from behind him.

"I see that you're the lucky man tonight!"

Kuu turned around and saw no one. The waiting room was empty. There might be someone in here, or maybe he was just hearing things. His eyes roamed around. The voice spoke again.

"Haha, I'm here gorgeous."

Kuu realized the musical voice was actually right in front of him. He looked down to see a pretty young girl stood crossed arms and beamed brightly at him. She had wonderful chestnust colored waves tied into a high ponytail, and her eyes were sparkling violet. She had make-up on and looked great with her silk silver long-sleeves slashed in fashion around the hems and a leather pants. Around her waist was a black fanny pack full of scissors, combs and brushes of every kind. Kuu blinked. Was it just him or was he seeing a fairy in disguise somehow?

The litle girl giggled. "I get that all the time. Let me introduce myself to you first. I'm Jelly Woods. Nice to meet you, Thacker Kuu-kun!"

Silence hung heavy in the room. Kuu's eyes went wide. She knew his name. He was sure Honey kept talking all about her for years. Now the real thing was right in front of him. He finally felt Honey's feelings when she saw Julie. It was his turn tonight.

"OH HOLY FUCK."

What the heck! JELLY WOODS? THE LITTLE WITCH?

Jelly giggled as she watched Kuu bowed shyly. "Umm –– nice to meet you, Miss Woods."

She raised a hand up. "No, just Ten! Call me Ten. Only people close to me can ever call me that, and you're no exception. Now I consider you as one. I don't want to feel so old, though you're definitely younger than me. Come. Let me take a good look at you."

As if eyeing a suspicious object, Jelly held him at an arms length and twirled him from side to side, front and back. She pulled him down and held his face close to her.

Kuu looked at her smiling, happy face. He was slightly nervous to this.

"Hmmm. . . I know just the image for you!" she said. She patted a forefinger to his nose. "I'm glad we came all the way here. It's worth it as she promised! Now I promise you. When we finish you'll be perfect than the way you are now."

She took him to the other side of the room. The door was opened and there, it seemed the entire room where he was waiting here with Tarquin before, now turned into a salon. Kuu just couldn't believe his eyes.

"Now, the first thing I want to do is to prep your face for tonight," she began, taking off his jacket and shirt at Schumacher speed. Before Kuu could protest to do it himself, he was magically half-naked. He now wore his black pants.

Julie arched one eyebrow, smiling teasingly. Her eyes glued to every spot of his perfectly chiseled chest and muscular arms.

"Oooooh –– Mmhmmm. . Now I know!"

Kuu looked deeper in the eyes. He was puzzled. "Know what?"

Jelly winked. "Why sissy's always nuts talking about you! This was the only time I've ever seen her like that. Hahaha!"

Kuu's heart skipped a beat, probably a more than a thousand times. He suddenly felt butterflies on his stomach. Julie liked him that much.

Kuu was settled on a salon bed, and rested his head on a small, soft pillow. Jelly placed a big towel over him. She went over to the other side and turned on a cd player. A cool, soothing tune of **'Fallen' by Lauren Wood** filled the air. She took out bottles and small containers. Looking down at Kuu, she smiled.

"We'll be done in no time, Kuu-kun. I'm the only artist most feared in the world of fashion, one who can turn anyone completely into someone else in just a few minutes. You're the most special case. And I'll be doing my best ever magic for the woman I love who's on the other suite. After this I'm going to do the rest of magic on your hair. Are you ready?"

Kuu breathe and blinked nervously. His mind was just blank. How the heck he would turn out after all this he just couldn't answer. He looked forward to the change, though. This could only happen once in a lifetime after all, with the best in the world doing it on him.

He nodded quietly. "Yeah. . I'm ready, Ten. . ."

"Alright. Let the magic begin!"

**#~##~#**


	15. Cinderella Man: Touch of the Fairy Gods!

**Shelf #015**

Ask Jelly Woods and she would give the same answer: who in the world, in their right mind, would have thought that only girls can do makeovers? Men also do! It was not just Cinderella!

If an additional character can take part in a fairytale and add another chapters of turns to the rest of the events in the story, and if Cinderella ever had a brother, then Kuu was exactly the perfect man. Tonight, inside this suite, Cinderella's godmother in the figure of Jelly Woods used her bare hands and performed her amazing magic on Kuu's face under just twenty minutes. When he was done, Jelly gave him a bathrobe and he wore it, so they could proceed to the next level. Kuu's shoes were taken off and he slipped into a pair of white hotel slippers, then sat on a salon chair. He looked into the full length wall mirror and a fair face of a handsome man with sparkling blue eyes stared back at him. Jelly turned the chair around so he could face her. She smiled back at him and threw a big cloth to cover him. It was his hair being done this time. His godmother took out her wand from the fanny pack. With her scissors, she magically trimmed and cut his hair at fast pace. Next, she blowdryed and waxed his hair, styling it perfectly. Then, she took out all her brushes and opened her amazing make-up kit. She swept her magic on his face. Afterwards, she turned back the chair to the mirror and Kuu's mouth fell.

On the mirror, his hair was now clean, short and cleverly stylish, with a few tresses of bangs on the sides of his face, just a good few inches below his forehead. He looked so much like a famous superstar. If Max could see him right now he'd really confirm Kuu doesn't look squidgy 'round the edges anymore. He looked more refined and more handsome than ever. He was a completely different person. Kuu joked with Jelly and they laughed. Jelly wrapped her arms on him kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay! Now that I'm done with you darling, I'm going to pass you on to the next two persons," Jelly said as they walked out of the room.

Kuu was puzzled. So there were other fairy godmothers apart from her?

"Who are they?"

At that moment, Kuu and Jelly heard footsteps. They turned and saw a tall, slim man wearing a white hat. His dark curly hair was tied in a low ponytail and he let it hang on one side of his shoulder. A curly bang hung on one side of his face. He beamed brightly at Kuu, yet his eyes were wide. He eyed him from head to foot. Kuu thought this gay person's eyes were sharper than his and Lory.

"Oh-my-God so this was the guy she was talking about?"

"Yep." Jelly said, nodding approvingly. "Kuu-kun, meet Christian."

Kuu's eyes were wide. The great Christian Dior? This was him?

"Call me Chris, Kuu Thacker," Dior said, taking his hand and shook it. "It's good to see you. I can't count how many times sissy ever mentioned you on the phone."

"So what do you think, Chris?" Jelly asked.

"_PERFETTO!" _an Italian voice exclaimed behind Chris.

There on the archway leading to the next room, stood Giorgio Armani. He was all black: black shirt underneath a black formal blazer of his own design and black flannel pants. And shining black shoes. The only accent to the black attire was a silver brooch on his left chest.

"Kuu, this is Giorgio Armani," Jelly said. Kuu bowed in greeting to the designer beside Chris.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Armani."

"Haha, just call me Gio, Kuu. We'll be good friends," the Italian designer said, taking his hand.

"Where's Alex, Chris? I've been looking for him," Armani asked.

"He's on the other suite with sissy. Have you taken that wine?" Dior said.

"Yeah it was good. So, this is the perfetto guy then, huh?"

"Absolutely. Could you guys take him with you? I'm hungry, I wanna eat," Jelly said. The two gentlemen beamed.

"Sure. You go. Leave it to us," Armani said.

He rested his arm across Kuu and led him the way with Dior on the other side. "Let's go, Kuu. I know exactly what look you'd go tonight. Chris and I have been talking about this for a while since you went to Ten."

"Oooooh yes you'll be perfect!" Dior exclaimed and went first to the door.

* * *

Surprisingly, these fairy godmothers were males. It would be perfect if there would be fairy godfathers in a fairytale. Kuu could hardly believe he'd meet two of the most biggest fashion designers in the world tonight. Kuu felt he was in another different dimension. This place was where he awkwardly interviewed Julie. But this time, he was in a big dressing room full of full-length golden mirrors on one side of the wall, with a platform right across the middle. There were long racks of new clothes on one side. A vintage lounge chair was on the opposite side facing the mirror. On one corner was a desk full of long, velvet black and blue boxes and another was a wooden drawer.

Kuu stood nervously again on a platform, looking at the mirror on the wall. He didn't know how this huge mirror was placed on this wall. He could see his whole body.

"Let's start picking the best suit for you tonight!" Armani said as Dior was already on the racks taking out hangers of shirts.

"Time to party, Gio. My feet are itching."

Armani knew his friend always wanted to have an upbeat when doing clothes everywhere they were, even backstage during fashion shows and pictorials. He went to the stereo. Suddenly the song, **'It's Like That' by Mariah Carey **played through the speakers.

Later, the two fairy godfathers did their own incredible magic at Kuu. Jelly came in with her room service dinner, watching as she sat on the lounge chair. She did the final judging of the attires, eyeing Kuu from head to foot. Her head swayed to the beat flowing in the air. When she loved Kuu's look, Jelly mouthed the words 'I like that yo!' with the song.

The godfathers had started out their magic with shirts first, and they found the perfect silk shirt that matched the color of his eyes. The pants was next and since Kuu was amazingly slim and tall, it was easy for both designers to pick the best. The last one was the suit. Armani and Dior knew perfectly well and Armani took out his new designed black suit. Kuu was the first wearer, as Armani had planned to release this in a month. It fitted him perfectly like a glove. As if this was made just for him. Armani folded the cuffs of his shirt up in fashion to the suit's sleeves. At last the godfathers surprised the makeovered prince with his own pair of slippers. Armani gave him the pair of shining black shoes that he had just designed specifically for the season. It fit him so well. Kuu felt as if he wasn't wearing anything on his feet at all, as the shoes felt so lightweight.

Afterwards, Dior's turn was next. He opened a drawer and matched the ties, holding it one after another to Kuu while checking the result on the mirror. Like Armani, it only took Dior good twenty minutes to find the perfect silk tie for him. He let it hung a bit loosely, not tight, in fashion on Kuu. Dior smiled to his job, and opened the velvet boxes this time. He took out a sparkling, small, silver square earring and placed it to his ear. Next was the silver watch, also newly designed by him and wasn't released yet. Lastly he slipped a sparkling silver ring on his finger. Dior went to the next drawer and opened it. He took out his new bottle of perfume and sprayed the woody, masculine scent on him.

"There! We're finally done, Kuu!" Dior said at the reflection. Armani winked at him and gave him two thumbs up.

"The last thing would be to smile at sissy," he said.

Kuu stared speechless at his own reflection. That person on the mirror wasn't him. It was too good to be true, but it was definitely him. He looked crushingly gorgeous. His hair suited the clothes perfectly, as if Jelly and the gentlemen's minds worked in coordination with one another. It was as if they had thought about the same thing at the same time. The jewelries glittered under the bright light, and the watch looked like a bracelet around his wrist.

Kuu couldn't believed this magic was done on him just for tonight. This was like a fairytale coming true. Only there was no warning given to this handsome Cinderella Man.

Jelly placed bags on a desk far across the room. "Now, I'll be giving these beauty regimen to you. These are special. I only create special products that suit my clients. But you are a special case, as I told you. I made it just for you, so you'd better take good care of yourself. Okay, Kuu-kun?"

"Really? Those are for me?" he asked, blinking in disbelief.

"Yeah. They're for you. Take it as my special gift for you tonight."

Armani came back in from the archway, holding three black covers and placed it carefully on the table. "And these two are my new designs, Kuu. One was casual, the other formal. I want you to have them. Wear the formal one on special occassions or when sissy ask you out again. This empty cover here is for that clothes you're wearing right now –– Oh yeah I forgot the shoes!"

Armani darted back to the other room again. Dior took a few velvet boxes and placed them all in one paper bag. He placed them together with the rest on the table. "I know what jewelries and perfumes match best for you so I'm giving those you're wearing to you. Keep them inside these boxes so they last long. Don't worry, they won't wear out easily compared to cheap ones out there. And these –– are yours to keep. They're earrings, perfumes, bracelets, sunglasses. . Oh– I heard you wear glasses, they gave me your prescription so here. And a casual watch since you don't have one."

"I don't believe this. . . Chris, really–"

"–Uh–uh. You're taking it with you. I mean it, Kuu. I don't want it back, okay?" He chuckled.

Armani came back with the shoes. He placed the bags on a chair. "Here. They're yours too. Match them to the clothes whenever you like. And there's an empty one for those magical slippers on you."

Kuu was at a loss for words. These people were too generous to ever gave their personal belongings to him when they barely even knew him. Plus, they were all brand new.

"I don't know what to say. . . I –– I really want to thank you."

Kuu bowed deeply. He wanted so much to lie flat on the floor right now. "Thank you!"

Dior rested his arm on his shoulder. "Now, just maintain a straight posture and just relax. You look cool right now. You'll be fine. Promise!"

A few seconds later, there was knock on the door. It opened, and in came to what Kuu thought was another most beautiful woman in the world. She was taller than Julie, looked older by just a few years. Her wavy hair was just like Julie, only she let them held up into a high ponytail. She wore beige, soft chiffon three-quartered top and a flowing black pants. The stilleto heels echoed as she walked just as fluid and smooth as Julie.

"Lina-chan! What took you so long?" Jelly asked. Lina crouched on the sofa and gave a soft kiss to Jelly's cheek.

"Sorry, I just can't keep my eyes off my little one! Alex was just so amazing. He's almost done," she said. Now her azure eyes swept across the room and caught Kuu standing quietly on the platform. Her mouth fell.

She whispered as she walked in a daze towards Kuu.

"And this –– is my belle's man of the night, guys?"

"Mhm." the three answered happily in unison.

"Delicious. Now I know why she held up here in Japan for so damn long," she said as the other giggled. "She got pretty sharp eyes fishing this fresh one out from the water. Don't let him go, Ten."

"You got it."

Though Kuu never knew what she meant, as Lina held him at an arms length and eyed him again from head to foot. Was this what these people do when they're about to do something to them?

Lina arched an eyebrow as she turned to the rest and smiled warmly. "Gio. Chris. You did so wonderful to this Cinderella Man. Everything is just so perfect!"

She faced Kuu and raised her hand. "Hi, Kuu. My name's Lina. Julie's best friend. Lovely to see you."

Kuu blinked and took a moment to process her beauty. His eyes swept to the three fairies behind her and they nodded. As if he was a different person, he bowed naturally and took her hand. His lips softly kissed it.

"Wonderful to see you too, Lina-san. You're so beautiful. ." came Kuu's cool voice. Lina just stood dreamily. This guy's mannerism suddenly changed.

"What did you guys do to him? Can I steal this man for the night?" she uttered. The rest chuckled.

"Hugh-kun wouldn't be happy if he finds out," Jelly said. Just then, another knock sounded on the door. Inside came Yashiro, who was finally back and informed them Kuu can now wait for her.

"It's time for us to go. Come Kuu, I'll take you to the waiting place," Lina said as she took Kuu's arm and she held it. With Kuu and Lina leading the way, everyone left the room, got outside the suite and took the lift at the corridor.

* * *

Kuu was left alone in this wonderful garden. Dews twinkled like little stars against the flowers and bushes under the perfect moonlight. A mantle of fireflies also flew about, bringing soft lights to this fantastic place. Kuu paced near the large fountain, breathing nervously and thought about things he wanted to say to Julie. The more he looked forward to seeing her tonight, the more nervous he'd get. He remembered all the tips the three fairies of fashion and Lina had told him. They were simple to do. Kuu noticed nobody had ever gone here to the garden, so it was a more perfect place for him to wait for Julie than waiting at the lobby –– where so many guests might recognized her and everything will be ruined. They must be exiting towards the other side of the hotel, where no one can see her.

After fifteen minutes, Kuu's wait was finally over. A dark man in suit broke the eery silence and informed him the lady had came down. He walked away, and Kuu turned around to prep his breathing and posture. He inhaled deeply, and tried to silently practiced how to sound well.

"Hi. Hi. Hi. . ."

Then. .

"_Kuu. . .?"_

Kuu turned around slowly and his eyes glued to the figure standing beside the fountain. Just as the fountain's lights lighted up as the water flew up, Kuu's mouth fell.

**#~##~#**


	16. The Best Surprise: YOU!

**Reminders:** _Please take note. __There are back to back scenes in this chapter. Enjoy reading Fallen! :)_

* * *

**Shelf #016**

Kuu was left alone in this wonderful garden. Dews twinkled like little stars against the flowers and bushes under the perfect moonlight. A mantle of fireflies also flew about, bringing soft lights to this fantastic place. Kuu paced near the large fountain, breathing nervously and thought about things he wanted to say to Julie. The more he looked forward to seeing her tonight, the more nervous he'd get. He remembered all the tips the three fairies of fashion and Lina had told him. They were simple to do. Kuu noticed nobody had ever gone here to the garden, so it was a more perfect place for him to wait for Julie than waiting at the lobby –– where so many guests might recognized her and everything will be ruined. They must be exiting towards the other side of the hotel, where no one can see her.

After fifteen minutes, Kuu's wait was finally over. A dark man in suit broke the eery silence and informed him the lady had came down. He walked away, and Kuu turned around to prep his breathing and posture. He inhaled deeply, and tried to silently practiced how to sound well.

"Hi. . Hi. . Hi. . ."

Then suddenly. .

"_Kuu. . .?"_

Kuu turned around slowly and his eyes glued to the figure standing beside the fountain. Just as the fountain's lights lighted up as the water flew up, Kuu's mouth fell.

* * *

While she walked silently at the south hallway of the hotel, her stilletto heels echoed in every step, Julie suddenly felt nervous. Yes, she had gone out with men before, but this was her first time to ever actually had a real date with someone. And this time, the date was with Kuu.

It was Lina's plan all along, and she had no choice but to agree with her best friend. It would be hell if she ever saw her enraged with fury. Dealing with Lina was sometimes hard and tough. Then she phoned everyone and they all flew here to Japan and surprised Julie yesterday morning, while she was still sleeping. She thanked them for their efforts, as she hadn't seen Kuu since he was phoned by Yashiro to come over to the hotel. She stayed at the other Miyako suite, on the same floor. Lina and Alexander McQueen, her other close friend in fashion industry, joined hands together and did an incredible job to Julie. Next, after she was done with Kuu quite so fast, as always, Jelly came and did the makeup on her.

Now that she was all dressed up and walking towards Kuu who had been waiting for her at the garden, she already forgot how to walk properly. She was really nervous right now. She could feel her heart would burst out any moment. She was surprised by her awkward feet that she stopped for a moment to take deep breathers.

Behind the stained windows, she could make out Sebastian talking to a dark figure at the fountain. He must be talking to Kuu there, yet she couldn't see through the water how he must have looked. She could only see a shadow. She knew Chris, Gio and Jelly did the magic for him. She leaned back on the wall and closed her eyes. She breathed deeply and tried to practice silently how to sound normal, yet cool.

"Hi. . Hi. . Hi. . ."

She breathe again, just as Sebastian came through the arch. He only looked at her and nodded silently, then walked away. The moment he was out of sight, she opened her eyes and stood straight. Walking fluidly and so smoothly this time, she went to the garden.

She had to go past the fountain to look for him. And there was the figure, tall and straight, his back on her. The hands on the waist, so a bit of the suit was frayed out. Because it was different clothes, she expected him to wear those usual shirt tucked in black flannel pants. She walked closer, and saw that this was a different person. She must be wrong. This wasn't Kuu. He must be also here waiting for someone. But what if she'll get recognized? He might call the press that Scott was actually here in Japan. Suddenly her hands holding the red purse went cold. She was in deep trouble now.

She tried calling out his name, to be sure. Just in case. . . .

"Kuu. .?"

True enough, the figure turned to face her. There was her date. . Kuu. . Julie's eyes went wide.

His hair wasn't floppy anymore. They were smoothed back, and somehow Jelly had amazingly trimmed and cut his hair short in a nice hairstyle that suited his chiseled face. The bangs thrilled her eyes. She did something to his face. The skin was fairer and looked smooth now. His shirt was so neatly tucked in and was the color of his eyes. The cuffs were folded up nicely on the sleeves of his cool suit. Armani just knew what he should wear. The shoes was shining black. Julie noticed he wore a silver watch at last. It suited him so well. Chris must have chosen this one just for him. And was that a cute earring sparkling on his left ear? And the ring on his finger?

Julie's hand was on her lips. This was really Kuu. His transformation from floppy-haired bookshop owner down the street with a heart of gold, to a suave gentleman in a perfect suit with an air of a top superstar that leveled hers, was truly –– a fairytale coming true. And he got a great batch of fairy godfathers and godmothers in the figure of her friends doing the magic. . . .

Julie sighed behind her fingers. Oh God, he was so handsome! The voice on the back of her head couldn't handle the way he looked anymore.

_'He looked so gorgeous. . .'  
_

* * *

Just as he finished practicing how to sound well, as right now he was obviously nervous than ever, Kuu heard behind him soft footsteps on the pavement. Then a musical, gentle voice.

"Kuu. . .?"

He turned around. Just as the foutain's lights lighted up on the surface of the water that swept up in the air, Kuu's mouth fell. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Standing there beside the fountain was Julie. She was more of a resplendent opera star tonight in gorgeously draped, shoulder-revealing scarlet dress that carved her tight, perfect hourglass figure, with sweetheart neckline that showed big, lovely cleavage. The diamond necklace sparkled around her neck. Her hair was swept up in a pretty updo, with a few tresses of her golden hair hung on each sides of her face. This was his first time seeing her wearing complete make-up. Her long lashes fluttered against her fair skin. The lips were a bold color of red rose. On her hands, she wore white velvet gloves that reached the elbows.

He saw her quite taken aback with surprise as she stared him. Her gloved hand touched her lips. She too couldn't believe how he looked right now. Well, both of them. . .

Silence broke as Kuu walked towards his date. He smiled warmly, his blue eyes twinkled dazzingly as he spoke in such cool voice.

"_You look wonderful tonight, Julie. . ."_

Kuu saw her green eyes sparkled under the twilight. She flashed a wonderful, warm smile. "Thank you, Kuu. . You looked amazing. . . I almost didn't recognize you. I had to look twice before I tried calling you. . ."

He breathe a sigh. "So. . We shall go where? I had to tell you first that I got no car to take you anywhere tonight. . Taxi's not good for both of us, right?"

Julie chuckled softly with him. He was still her Kuu despite his look. She smiled.

"Leave it to me. . I'll lead the way," Julie said, taking her hand out. "Let's go, shall we?"

**#~##~#**

* * *

**AN:** _From the bottom of my heart, thank you so much for all the genuine love and support you've given to my Fallen. . It made me really happy seeing you guys enjoyed the love story of Kuu and Julie. I also had fun writing it! :) It also made me realize that with this fanfic's release, there are actually many SB fans out there who also love to read about other characters aside from Ren and Kyoko. At first I was really worried. Now I get inspiration from you guys and I can finally upload all the chapters to the end, as I'm already writing chapters about two steps towards the ending now. Catch me up! Yeeey! Stay tuned for the next chapters of Fallen. God bless and love you all dears! :)_**  
**


	17. The Midnight Ball

**Shelf #017**

Julie held Kuu's arm and the two left the garden. True to his guess, they walked through the hallway to the end, where Sebastian waited at the door. The second he saw them, he bowed and led them outside. They went down the steps, with Kuu holding Julie's hand tight as she stepped carefully. He looked up and gasped.

He thought only Cinderella had a coach of her own given by her fairy godmother. . . He too also had his own coach tonight. . .

Parked there in front of him was a shining black limousine, with red carpet rolled to meet him. Sebastian held the door for them to went inside, and closed it. He went to the driver's seat and drove the limousine.

As the black coach drove away, Kuu looked at the window and saw his fairy gods. He realized that they had hidden somewhere near the garden watching both of them from afar. Jelly, Dior, Armani and Lina stood at the steps, waving happily at him and blew kisses in the air.

* * *

Tonight's date started with a few minutes-drive towards Kyoto airport. Kuu couldn't think of an idea why the heck they were at the airport in suit and gown, but he just went along with the flow with Julie leading the way. The limousine drove to the private route and Kuu saw a private jet waiting for them, complete with flight attendants bowed low in greeting along the side of the red carpet.

For the very first time, Kuu felt a treatment of the first class. This must what it felt like to be treated so special and important. Sebastian led Julie and Kuu inside, and the jet took off.

As the jet flew smoothly on the night sky, the captain's voice spoke on the plane's speakers, alerting the two who had a nice drink of champagne.

"_Well now should be a pretty smooth flight, Ms. Julienna Scott –– The weather is clear all the way up to Tokyo. . We should be there in about, fifteen minutes."_

Kuu looked at the window and saw little lights twinkling down below, the sight of Tokyo widely awake tonight. The plane landed smoothly at Narita Airport. Sebastian led them towards a shining black limousine, quite longer and bigger than the one they had ridden on, and drove to the opera house in the city.

They arrived on time, and many eyes stole glances at the two gorgeous couple when they walked the corridor. Eyeing them, the guests sighed in secret. How on earth did they ever caught each other?

As they reached the top box, a few heads turned to their direction. Kuu had gotten used to this. He was being held at an arm's length a couple of times, so he felt the same way to this.

They watched a wonderful play, the famous _**'Moulin Rouge'**_, which told an interesting story of a young English poet/writer, Christian, who fell in love with a terminally-ill star of the Moulin Rouge, cabaret actress and a courtesan Satine. It was a breathtaking play, that Julie and Kuu shed a few tears halfway towards the end of the story. Kuu thought secretly if he was Christian, and saw Julie as his Satine, died in his arms, he wouldn't know what to do. Julie felt she didn't want Satine to die so sad like that. If she were Satine, she'd die of old age in Christian's arms, her Kuu. . .

At the end of the play, the entire audience, including the special ones at the top box of the opera house, gave a standing ovation to the wonderful performance.

"Did you enjoy the opera, dear?" an fashionable elderly woman asked from the other side of the box. She was looking up eagerly at Kuu. Other guests had started to leave.

Kuu wiped a small tear on the corner of his eyes. Looking at the stage, he spoke. "Oh it was so good I almost peed my pants."

"Oh!"

Then he walked away. Julie wanted so much to laugh, but she controlled it. She went to the woman. "He said he liked it better than 'The Pirated Prince', and left. Julie caught up to Kuu and she laughed at the thought. Poor woman.

* * *

Later, they had a hearty dinner at an exquisite, very smart Japanese restaurant. Same thing, there were heads turned in their direction and many thought they the most beautiful couple they had ever seen.

Julie and Kuu sat a good spot near the window. They had a nice conversation. Now they were near the end of their meal on the table.

"So, who left who?" Julie asked, looking curiously at Kuu.

"She left me."

"Why?"

Kuu looked deeper in her eyes.

"She saw through me, " he said. Julie chuckled softly.

"Uh-oh. That's not good."

They were suddenly aware of the loud conversation at a nearby table –– now they can clearly hear it. Group of three rowdy men.

"No-no-no! Give me Julienna Scott any day," said one of the men.

Kuu and Julie looked at each other.

"I didn't like that last film of hers," said the other. "I forgot. . What's that again where she played a high school student–?"

"–Tsukigomori," the rest replied in unison.

"–Yeah that! Fell asleep from the moment the lights went down."

Again –– Julie reacted.

"I love that film. She sang just like a nightingale to that song. And it was live, okay? Live! I don't understand the language but I know the song talked about how much she loves the man. She sounded so much like Lara Fabian. You know her? I cried the moment that song finished."

"That song is in Italian. She sang it in Italian," said the second guy.

"Mhm. . She sang it so smooth, like a lyric soprano. She sang with a vocal range that spans three octaves from C3 to G#6. Take that!"

Julie's cheeks suddenly turned soft pink. Kuu smiled. Too bad he hadn't watched that film.

"Don't really care what films are like," said the third guy. "Any film with her in it –– fine by me."

"No –– not my type at all, really," said the first one. "I prefer that other one –– blonde, sweet looking –– has an incredible orgasm every time you take her out for a cup of coffee."

Julie mouthed 'Meg Ryan'.

"Meg Ryan," answered the guys.

Kuu and Julie smiled –– they were enjoying it.

"Drug-induced I hear," said the third one. "I believe she's actually in rehab as we speak."

Julie blinked. Kuu saw that Julie's twinkle faded. It must be hard for her take all these bunch of lies spread across the papers.

"And she modeled in Paris right?" said the first guy. "Why is she the top model? All those dresses were like rags and tattered shit. The last time I saw, that black one around her was like black electrical tape and plastic boots."

The other guys laughed out loud. Julie's head turned to the window, as if wanting to hide her face. Kuu held her chin and caressed it. He saw pain flickering on the eyes. She tried to smile at him. Hardly.

"You know –– some girls, they're all 'stay away from me, chum!' But Julienna, my. . She was absolutely gagging for it. Do you know that in over fifty percent of languages the word for 'actress' is the same as the word for 'prostitute.'

Now this was horrible. Kuu took a big sip of his wine. Surprisingly, as Julie looked on, he took many in one go.

"And Julienna is your top definitive actress –– someone really really filthy you can just want to flip her over. . And start all over again."

Kuu placed his now empty wine glass on the table.

"Right. That's it."

"Kuu– Kuu, please –"

Julie tried to stop him. He got up and went round the corner to the men. There were in fact five of them, the two meeker men, hung on the other guys' witty words.

"I'm sorry to disturb you guys, but ––"

"Can I help you?" the first one asked, the one who mentioned Julienna as the prostitute.

"Well, yes, I wish I hadn't overheard your conversation –– but I did and I just think, you know. . ."

They saw him as not a very convincing nor frightening figure. He tried though. But he wasn't afraid.

". . . . the person you're talking about is a real person and I think she probably deserves a little bit more consideration, rather than having real jerks like you drooling over her. . ."

"Oh, sod off, man! What are you, her dad?"

Julienna suddenly appeared at his side and whipped him away without being recognized.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't take it," Kuu said as they walked.

"No, it's okay. That's fine," Julie said. "I love that you tried. . . time was I'd have done the same."

They walked on and on. And then. . . .

"In fact, give me a second."

And Julie walked straight back. As she did, the loud stilletto footsteps made all faces on her sides turned to her. That familiar, fluid and smooth walk as if walking through neither ground nor water was the real thing. Then their mouths fell. They all quietly realized who this goddess in red actually was. They were speechless.

The guys on the table saw her. She stood straight, smiling ever crushingly at them.

"Hi."

Their eyes bulged wide. Who said she wasn't gorgeous personally? Drug-induced? This was the real Julienna Scott!

"Oh shit. . ."

"I'm really sorry about my friend –– he's really sensitive," she said.

The first guy stood up to bow. "No, look, I'm sorry–"

But Julie's voice was loud enough for everyone to hear now.

"–No. Please, please –– let's just leave it there. I'm sure you meant no harm, and I'm sure it was just. . Friendly banter! Haha, I'm sure you dicks are all the size of peanuts. A perfect match for the size of your brains. Enjoy your meal. The tuna's really good."

And she walked away, waving happily at some guests on the tables who were actually been her devoted fans for a long time. "Hi. Nice to see you, bye!"

"Love you Julienna!"

"Love your film!"

"You're the best at New York fashion show last month!"

"Bye!"

The men were utterly speechless and embarassed. All eyes in the restaurant glued on them. How daring of them to speak of Julienna Scott in front of her.

One of the guys looked at their first friend.

"You punk bastard."

* * *

During the flight back home to Kyoto, Julie couldn't believe her actions at the restaurant. Though she fought for both of them, that was her first time to have stood up headon against a bunch of men. Plus, there were five of them.

"I shouldn't have done that," she said, looking blankly at the window. Amazed. "I shouldn't have done that, Kuu."

"No. You were brilliant," he said. He felt really proud of her to have stood up to those bastards.

"I'm rash and I'm stupid and what am I doing with you?"

"I don't know, I'm afraid. ."

"I don't know either. . ."

The jet landed and the two drove back on the black limousine towards Westin Fuwa Hotel. It was already past midnight when the Cinderella Man's black coach arrived at the same back side of the hotel. They got out and stood for a while, looking at each other silently. Kuu wished the night wasn't done yet.

"Here we are," Julie said. There was a slight pause, as their eyes sank at each other.

"Do you want to come up?"

Kuu hoed a bit. He looked warmly at her this close. "There seem to be lots of reasons why I shouldn't. ."

"Yeah. . There are lots of reasons. ."

They lingered in silence. "But I have to let you know. . I really had a great time with you tonight. This was the best."

She smiled warmly. "Mm. . Me too. . . Do you want to come up?"

His look says yes. Her heart beat wildly. They stared deeply.

"Give me five minutes. .? Kuu?" she whispered tenderly. "Sebastian will take you up. . ."

Then he felt her hand brushed his. He watched her go –– and stood at the bottom of the steps, breathing nervously. This was it.

**#~##~#**


	18. After the Clock Struck Twelve

**Shelf #018**

Kuu came along the corridor of Julienna's suite the moment Sebastian disappeared from sight. He knocked on the door. It opened and Julie was there.

"Hiya. ." Julie greeted, holding the door for life. There definitely was something awry going on, but Kuu didn't notice this.

"Hi. ."

He kissed her gently on the cheek, then he kissed her lips.

"I always felt to be able to do that is such a wonderful thing," he said. There was a slight pause in the air, and Julie spoke nervously.

"You've got go, Kuu. Right now," she whispered.

"Why?"

She didn't want this. She had to be honest for him.

"Because, my boyfriend who I had for a very long time wanted to break up. . And. . Who I thought was in America, is in fact in the next room just now."

Kuu was duly shocked.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yes. . ."

Then a voice came from the opposite room.

"Who is it?"

Then drifted in was Jeff. He was a very famous film star and looked the part –– well built, very handsome. Unshaven, he had magic charm, whatever he said. Over a t-shirt, he wore a silk shirt, which he unbuttoned as he talked.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Ahm. . . Room service," Kuu replied.

"How you doing? I thought you guys all wore those penguin coats," he said smiling teasingly, mocking at him.

"Well, yes –– usually –– I'd just changed to go home. But I thought I'd just deal with this final call."

"Like that earring and watch by the way –– never thought you guys could afford such sparkling things. Must be with the salary around here, huh? Five star right?"

"Uhm. . .T-there was a special occasion this day. We had just finished."

"Oh great. Could you do me a favour and try to get us some really cold water up here?" he asked.

"I'll see what I can do," Kuu said. Jeff smiled. There was a hint of yellow on his teeth.

"Still, not sparkling."

"Absolutely," Kuu said as he nodded. "Ice cold still water."

"Unless it's illegal here in Japan to serve liquids below room temperature: I don't want you going to jail just to satisfy my whims ––"

Then he quickly darted to the other of the room and threw his shirt.

"No, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"And maybe you could just adios the dishes and empty that trash."

"Right."

And Kuu did just that. He scooped up two used plates amazingly in just one arm and head to the bin. Julie couldn't take this sight anymore. It pained her.

"Really –– don't do that –– I'm sure this is not his job," she said as she walked in front of Kuu.

"I'm sorry, is this a problem?"

Jeff looked at both of them. "Is something going on here?"

"Ah – no. No. It's fine," Kuu said.

Jeff smiled and walked towards him, curious. "And what's your name?"

Kuu took a moment and thought of only one name. "Ahm. . . Lory."

Jeff slipped him a fiver. "Thank you, Lory."

Then he faced Julie. "Hey babe ––"

He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. He lifted her up and kissed her.

"Lovely hair, lovely red dress – Wow! Mm sexy. Nice surprise, or nasty surprise?"

Julie blinked. "Nice surprise."

He kissed her.

"Liar," Jeff said with a snicker.

Still holding Julie up in his arms, he turned his face to Kuu. He just stood there as silent as a cat witnessing this display of affection. It crushed his heart seeing this.

"–She hates surprises. So what are you ordering babe?"

"Ah-I. . I haven't decided yet," Julie spoke almost a whisper. This was just too much to bear with Kuu secretly in pain watching. . .

"Well, don't overdo it, darling. . I don't want people saying, 'There goes that famous actor with the big, fat girlfriend.'"

He wandered off to the other side of the room and took off his shirt. "Gotta take a cool bath honey! Come!"

"I-I don't want. Just go," Julie called out. They caught their eyes in silence and pain mirrored pain in those depths.

"I. . I'd better leave," Kuu said. Julie just nodded.

"This –– this is a fairly strange reality to be faced with," Kuu whispered. "To be honest, I don't realize. . ."

Julie whispered back. "I'm so sorry, Kuu. . . I don't know what to say. . ."

"I think. . Goodbye is traditional."

He opened the door and just in time, a room service person passed by. He dragged a cart of empty dishes. Kuu stopped him and placed the dishes and the bin. He took the door and without looking at Julie, he closed it.

* * *

At the corridor he walked in a daze, so crushed to pieces. After a moment of silence he heard Julie behind him.

"Kuu?"

He turned around, and saw Julie standing on the door. Her hands shook as she curled them. Her eyes just stared back at Kuu. They glued only to him, and Kuu saw flickering pain and shock on them. She had been quietly watching him walked away at the door. She blinked back, and tried to keep the water in. Looking at his eyes at this distance, her heart just ache so much. She could make out a faint voice out from her.

"Kuu. . I really am sorry. . I'm sorry. . ."

Kuu stared back painfully at her eyes. He couldn't take how his heart felt right now when he saw those eyes blinked and tried so hard to hold those tears in.

"How could I ever betrayed you?" she whispered.

"It's okay, Julie. ."

She promised him, but now she broke it. Her tears just freely fell.

"J-just –– please, please. . . Don't hate me. Please don't hate me, Kuu. . ."

Kuu fought back a smile. His lips only curved slightly though. Damn he wanted so much to kiss those tears away.

"How could I?" he said softly.

". . Kuu. . ."

"I couldn't ever hate you, Julie. . . You know that. . . And that's the hardest part."

"Kuu. . ."

". . .You go. He's waiting for you. ."

"Kuu. . ."

"Have a good night. ."

Kuu walked away. He pushed the button of the lift, and still felt his Julie watching tearfully. Kuu turned his head to the side and their eyes met for the last time. She still never closed the door. It was too painful to see her still standing there. He knew that there was still more of the true feelings of the heart left unspoken. He did not need know them, as it was finally clear in her teary eyes.

For a good few seconds they stared lovingly and painfully, then Kuu went inside the lift.

**#~##~#**


	19. Pain and Betrayal

**Shelf #019**

Kuu exited the lobby amidst a few glances glued on him, as he was that very floppy person who suddenly turned into a hot, suave gentleman overnight. If this was a fairytale, the magic must have worn off past midnight. Everything the godfairies had changed on him they all turned meaningless right now. . He was stunned, crushed and utterly speechless.

He sat alone on the far end side of the bus. He completely ignored the public display of affection from couple in rocker clothes, kissing passionately in close embrace, minding their own business and seem to not noticed Kuu sitting across from them. Little did Kuu knew that as the bus drove away towards Portobello Road, the backside of the bus was taken up by the huge picture of Julie, from her recent film 'Tsukigomori'.

He finally arrived home. Everything seem quiet and totally dark. He never cared at all to turn the lights on as he was to go upstairs anyway. Spike must have gone to bed, what with this time of the night.

Surprisingly, there on the living room, what awaited for him on the couch were all of the stuff the greatest fashion designers – his fairy gods – had given to him. They must have sent these through Sebastian while he dealt that painful incident at Julie's suite, or it could be when he and Julie had gone out for the date.

This was just like Cinderella. . Even if the magic was all gone right when the clock struck twelve, she still had the glass slipper left. For Kuu, these were all the gifts from his gods. He took them, roughly struggling as he went upstairs to his bedroom. He went inside and placed the bags and covers inside his closet. Without changing he just flopped to the bed, still stunned and crushed.

For the first time, he felt his heart twisted into painful, thousand knots. He never felt anything like this before. He may be left by his ex-fiancé, and ex-wife but it didn't bore any pain as heavy as this feeling right now. It ached so much. .

The more he thought about that scene, the more pain seeped through his veins. . . Jeff holding Julie like that as if he wasn't around. . . Too much display in front of him. . . He couldn't bear to watch it. . . That was cold, and he knew nothing about their relationship. . How could he not realize it? Yet. . He still couldn't forget about her. . She begged not to be hated. . . How could he? Her face still kept flooding his mind, even if he was betrayed. She still appeared on his mind right now. . . Kuu just closed his eyes, and tried to forget everything that happened in that suite. . At least. . Events that happened prior to that were just in a fairytale came true. He truly enjoyed being with her on their date. It was just the best thing that happened in his life.

In a whisper, he called out the loveliest name of all.

"_Julie. . ."_

With that, he closed his eyes. Her face still on his mind, until he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

But tonight was the worst for Julie. She dropped hard on the bed, her hair a golden curtain over her head on the sheets. She was barefoot, but still on her red dress. She struggled in getting up, trembling. Her hand reached the left side of her face. The cheek burned against her palm. She turned and looked up. Her eyes were red and stream of tears kept falling.

"Please. . . Jeff, please let me explain–!"

–yet she whimpered as a hand slapped hard again across the right side of her face, throwing her back to the bed again. This time she couldn't move to get up. Jeff was just too strong.

His voice was low and thundered across the bedroom. "I can't believe you betrayed me behind my back, babe."

He grabbed her up easily. "What's this, huh–?!"

His hands were big on her shoulders and he shook her.

"– I knew something was going on with you and that guy when I saw you at that door. I worked away for three months not seeing you! I thought I came here thinking I'd surprise you! "

He threw her hard on the floor. The side of her forehead hit on the floor. Julie whimpered again in pain. She felt her head would crack open. Behind her tearful, closed eyes, the world shattered in to an immense number of glass.

Jeff threw a spit on her.

"You've got nerve picking up someone from the street, bitch! You're better off drug-induced –– and just like the papers say: a 'prostitute'. Hahaha!"

Somehow Julie wished Lina or any of her close friends would ring the bell, but to no avail. She stumbled on her feet as she struggled to stand up. She did, and held to her dress. She just stood there crying silently. Tears fell on her cold cheeks. Her heart was torn to pieces. Never had she experienced such torture from anyone. Her family never laid a hand on her. She was loved to pieces. But this man, how much he just hated her, and how much he enjoyed torturing her. He broke her heart, yet he never trashed her to the press. She don't understand his way of thinking. She never owed him anything. She wanted to break up with him for a very, very long time, but she was just afraid he might scatter dirt about her all over the world to see and hear. On the outside, she was a smiling siren, a glowing goddess loved by everyone. But behind that, was the true Julie. She never felt so broken in her entire life.

She felt a hand caressed her cheek, and her head held up by Jeff's strong hand. Her lips were kissed, yet they were demanding and very forceful.

"Please Jeff! Don't–!"

Then she was quickly stripped off naked. She was thrown back into the bed. Her hands were pinned above her. Jeff straddled on her and his lips flashed a wicked, evil smile.

"Let's see how this 'prostitute' of mine for a bitch works, now that I'm back."

"JEFF–!"

"–SHUT UUUPP!"

Her lips were locked with his. She struggled in his grip. Suddenly her legs were parted and he

torn her inside. She felt limp against the huge bed and so weak from being hit all over her body a couple of times. Her screams were muffled by these lips glued to her mouth. His strength was just too strong for her body to bear this constant torture. At any moment she would break, yet Jeff kept going further and further to satisfy his own desire and hunger. More and more tears fell as Julie closed her eyes.

She wanted this to end. Nobody will come here and save her life. No one. . . How much she wanted to ran away and go to Kuu. . . Oh –– yeah. . Kuu. She betrayed him with this person, hadn't she?

Just that thought, and real tears covered her eyes. His face appeared before her closed eyes, and her world were clouds of him and their date. . His kiss. . His tender, warm, loving embrace. . His lips. . . Her heart ached so much. Here on this bed, Jeff kept torturing her over and over again in every satisfying cry of his pleasure. She wanted to go to Kuu right now. Yet, it was unknown when she'll ever see him again. Maybe now she won't. . For sure, the following months will be nights full of so much pain with Jeff. She felt her body will be torn apart.

The voice on her head screamed for help. For him. . .

_'KUU–! KUU! KUUUUUUU!'_

All of a sudden, Kuu's eyes fluttered open. He got up and sat on the bed, his eyes at the window. Somehow during his sleep, his heart suddenly beat nervously, as if by instinct. Then he thought of Julie. He wished everything went well with her. Or maybe something went wrong. . . He just didn't know. . But he was sure his heart had told him nothing was doing fine tonight.

His voice called out softly.

"_Julie. . ."_

**#~##~#**


	20. Mending Broken Pieces

**Shelf #020**

Kuu let all his feelings sank into the whirlpool of healing, hoping somehow his heart will be mended by passing of time. As of now, he never felt like opening this up yet to all his close friends, even to Spike. He took a day off, with Martin left in-charge today at looking after the bookshop.

At Coronet Cinema in the city of Kyoto, the film 'Tsukigomori' flashed on the screen. Inside wasn't full. Right in the middle of second level, sitting on his own, was Kuu. Just watching silently, compared to his date with Julie where he was very keen watching 'Superman.' Tonight was never like that thrilling. . . There was a momentous flash of light from the screen explode, reflected in the gleam of his spectacles and right through his eyes.

On the screen, across the center of the stage sitting in front of the piano, was a character named Katsuki. The man her character fell in love with. This was a concert held during the school festival, and guests were invited to the venue outside school. This was a very peaceful and beautiful environment –– a garden –– and the audience were mostly high school students with other mature people.

Katsuki started playing the first tune on the keys, then Julie entered onstage under the beam of bright moonlight across the horizon. She looked so intent and sentimental. Her wonderful hair glowed gold and flowed down behind her back, and she looked so mature for a student dressed in formal wear and nude makeup. She wore black fitted halter mermaid dress, carved her figure like a glove, and revealed her cleavage in deep neckline. The long tail of her gown behind her flowed on the stage. After the short intro, she raised the microphone and started singing Lara Fabian's song, **'Caruso'**. Her voice hit the notes so smoothly. .

"_Qui dove il mare luccica. . . e dove tira forte il vento_

_Su una vecchia terrazza davanti al golfo di Sorriento_

_Un uomo abbraccia una ragazza. . dopo che aveva pianto_

_Poi si schiarisce la voce. . . e ricomincia il canto"_

Surprisingly, Kuu understood Italian language. Julie stared straight, as if staring lovingly back at Kuu. . Her eyes sparkled as she sang the chorus. It was as if she meant those words to him. . Her hand reached out. . .

"_Te voglio bene assai_

_Ma tanto. . ma tanto bene sai_

_E' una catena ormai_

_Che scioglie il sangue dint'e vene sai. . ."_

True enough to the rowdy men's words at the restaurant –– Her live singing to this song definitely sounded so much like Lara. . .

"_Cosi divento tutto piccolo anche le notti la in America_

_Ti volti e vedi la tua vita come la scia di un'elica"_

"_Te voglio bene assai_

_Ma tanto ma tanto bene sai_

_E' una catena ormai_

_Che scioglie il sangue dint'e vene sai"_

The audience were so caught to her singing that they stared in a daze, their face fell to the cool voice of the nightingale in deep emotion. Kuu saw tears streamed down as she hit the very high notes of the bridge.

"_Te voglio bene assai!_

_Ma tanto ma tanto bene sai!_

_E' una catena ormai!_

_Che scioglie il sangue dint'e vene sai. ."_

Her eyelids fluttered open. Such love and tenderness twinkled in her eyes. .

"_Dint'e vene sai . . ."_

There was a complete standing ovation and Julie stood amazed at their reaction, as if she hadn't expected this coming. She turned, and even Katsuki stood applauding at her. Smiling tearfully, she blew kisses in the air, and bowed deeply.

Kuu remembered Spike had kept albums of her, most of them were her recorded live performances. Spike sometimes went and visited him at the bookshop and play her songs. Those days, Kuu never knew who the smooth singer was. He never asked Spike even once. All the songs were ballad. Most of them were orchestral and piano, like this song Caruso. Until he finally saw her sing this song. Her song, Caruso, was also played one time at his bookshop. It was only with this movie, that Kuu realized and convinced himself that the woman he had set his eyes and heart on, Julie, also had a genuine heart for singing.

* * *

Later that evening, in the living room, Kuu was looking out in the window, lost in thought in his sofa. Spike entered. He watched his friend been sitting there like that for hours. Worried, he settled on the arm of a chair across from him.

"Come on –– open up," he said. "This is me –– Spikey –– I'm in contact with some quite important spiritual vibrations. Tell me. . What's wrong?"

Kuu decided to open up a bit to him. He was the first person to have told this to.

"Well, okay. . Spike, there's this girl. . ."

"Aha! I've been getting a female vibe," Spike said. "Good. Fabulous. Speak on, dear friend."

"She's. . She's someone I just can't –– someone who. . . self-evidently can't be mine. . And it's as if I've taken love-heroin –– and now I can't even have it again. . I want it again. . I've opened Pandora's box. And there's trouble inside."

Spike nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeh. Yeh. . Tricky. . . tricky. . . I knew someone at school before, called Pandora. . Never got to see her box though. . ."

He roars with laughter. Kuu can't take this. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. He ruffled the back of his head.

"Yeah. Thanks. Yes –– very helpful," he said.

**#~##~#**


	21. Love Investigation 101: Match for Kuu!

**Shelf #021**

The following night, at Tony's restaurant, only two tables were being used. Kuu and his friends were on their first course. His cousin, Lory, read "The Japan Times", with a picture of Julie –– looking forlorn even with her sunglasses on –– and Jeff at the Narita Airport.

"You didn't know she had a boyfriend?" asked Max.

"No –– did you?"

Kuu looked at everyone. Their faces made it obvious to him that they all did.

"Fucking shit, I can't believe it –– my whole life ruined because I don't read 'Hello' magazine."

Lory folded the newspaper and slammed it on the table beside Kuu. He leaned back.

"Let's face facts, " he said. "This was always a no-go situation, Cus. Julienna's a godess and you now what happens to mortals who get involved with the gods."

Kuu raised an eyebrow, eyeing him deep. "Buggered?"

"Every time. But don't despair –– I think I have a solution to your deepest problems."

"Really?"

They all looked to him for wise words. As always.

Lory elbowed Max, and winked. "Max?"

Max nodded and smiled at the others. "So both of us started our investigation during our beloved Kuu's hibernation at his flat with Spike. . . And these are what we have found. ."

"Oh, so there isn't just one, huh?" Bella said.

Max held up a finger to signal silence.

"Her name is Tessa and she works in the contracts department–"

There go the two partners in crime again. They all started to laugh.

"–The hair, I admit, is unfashionable frizzy –– but she's as bright as a button and kisses like a nymphomaniac on death row. Apparently. . ."

* * *

_**The Result of the 1st Investigation. Convict: Tessa. . .**_

At Max and Bella's dining room one evening, Kuu looked so uneasy. The doorbell rang.

"Now –– try," Max said. Kuu just nodded silently. Max disappeared into the corridor and headed off to the door. Kuu could just hear the door open and a voice down the corridor.

"I got completely lost –– it's real difficult isn't it?" said the female voice. This must probably be Tessa. "Everything's got the word 'Portobello' in it –– Portobello Park Road, Portobello Gardens, Portobello fucking Park Gardens. . ."

Bella eyed Kuu with a high eyebrow and a teasing smile. Yeah, she understood him quite well. Max and the girl finally arrived at the kitchen. Tessa was a lush girl with huge hair. Max and Lory were truly right. They never lied.

"Tessa-san. This is Bella, my wife," Max introduced with a smile.

Tessa stood and her eyes were quite taken aback by Bella's appearance at the archway that leads to the dining room.

"Oh hello, you're in a wheelchair," Tessa said with a forceful smile curved on her lips. Kuu didn't like to hear this.

"That's right," Bella replied with a smile. She pushed the wheels to go to Max.

"And this is Kuu," Max said, pointing to Kuu leaning on the archway. Both hands on the pockets.

Tessa hurried to Kuu. Suddenly she beamed brightly on all ears.

"Hellu Kuu-san! Max has told me everything about you!" she said and touched his arm. Kuu felt scared she might just grabbed him. Frightened, Kuu spoke.

"Really. Has he?" he asked.

"Wine?" Max interrupted. He held up two bottles of wine. One was red, the other white.

"Oh yeeah please. Kuu, 'nomareteshimaee!" she said and laughed like a girl who just got an orgasm. She turned to Max to get the wine she wanted.

Kuu just had a split second to send through his eyes a message of panic and a big 'no' to Bella. She caught those eyes –– and agreed. It really was bad. So bad.

* * *

_**The Result of the 2nd Investigation. Convict: Risa.**_

Same match-date venue. This time at Max and Bella's conservatory one Saturday night. Max walked over to the table carrying a basket of food. Honey, Lory, Bella, Kuu and the convict were gathered.

"Risa-san –– some woodstock?" Max began as he settled the basket on the table. Honey started taking the pitcher and poured drinks. Lory started passing a plate of pasta. He first passed it to the slim, pale, long-haired raven girl beside him.

"No thank you, Max-san. I'm a fruitarian," Risa said. Her blank, dreamy eyes staring on all the food looked as though she wanted to vomit.

"Oh. Really? I don't realize that."

Now Honey, Lory, Bella and Max quickly stole glances at Kuu. It was now left to him, who had been set up here, to fill the awkward pause.

"And, ahm –– what is a 'fruitarian' exactly, Risa-san?" he asked. Risa looked to him and blushed lightly. Lory, Bella and Max smirked. Honey teasingly raised an eyebrow. Of course. It started working now. Who wouldn't fall for that twinkle in those gorgeous sky eyes? He did that on purpose.

"Ah-Uhm. . . W-well –– We believe that fruits and vegetables have feelings," she replied. "So, we think cooking in any form is cruel. . We – only eat things that have actually fallen from the tree or bush –– that are, in fact, dead already. . ."

"Right. Right. . Insteresting stuff," Kuu said, his face fell. That was such a quick turn-off. Lory read his expression.

"So. . These carrots. . . "

Risa turned to where Kuu was looking on a plate. She nodded.

"Have been murdered, yes."

"Murdered? Poor carrots. . . How beastly. . ."

Just that and Risa just ate the pasta quite forcefully. The atmosphere felt really heavy. Everyone ate in silence. Right after Honey was done filling all the glasses with drinks, Max looked up and noticed that ever since they started with dinner, Kuu didn't even feel like eating anymore. He had just been forking the carrots.

Max fixed his eyes at Bella, Honey and Lory. While eating, they eyed him back too, then they stared at Kuu. They understood and nodded. This was in fact, really bad. So bad.

* * *

_**The Result of the 3rd and Final Investigation. Convict: Amanda.**_

Kuu wanted to protest to his close friends already. They had done everything they can to help him in their own way. This was really such a big effort for a true dear friend. Kuu had no choice but to hold on and kept this last bit of matchmaking done. Hopefully this time, it'll be not so bad as the first two.

It was another evening at Max and Bella's conservatory. Lory and Honey were still at work this Tuesday, so they weren't able to attend to this dinner. It was now time for coffee and chocolates. Beside Kuu sat the final, seemingly perfect girl –– not convict anymore –– found by Max and Lory. She was Amanda, quite young, with long silky straight, blonde hair –– smartly dressed, sexy and open-hearted. It was just Max and Kuu and Bella and her around the table.

"Delicious coffee," Amanda said with such a heartwarming smile. Her cool, chestnut eyes twinkled.

"Thank you," Max replied. He and Bella looked at Kuu. That familiar smile kinda reminded them of someone, didn't it?

"I'm sorry about the lamb."

"No, Max-san, it's okay –– I thought it was really, you know, interesting."

"Interesting means inedible to him," Kuu said beside her. She turned to him and she smiled back and gave a soft, hearty laugh.

"Really? Okay, really inedible –– yes that's right."

They all laugh. This time it was finally going well. Very well.

The time right now had called them to end a nice evening. At the corridor, Max and Bella watched as Kuu was with Amanda by the door –– just about to say goodbye.

The two lingered in each other's gazes for a moment, a wonderful silence. Then Amanda broke it first.

"Maybe. . We'll meet again some time, Kuu," she said.

Kuu smiled back warmly at her. "Yes. That would be. . . great."

She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He opened the door –– she walked out. He held it open for a moment and watched her walk away. Amanda clutched her jacket close to her as the wind blew gently. She looked back, saw Kuu there and waved. Kuu waved back and shut the door quietly. He headed back into the living room.

He saw his two best friends there waiting excitedly. Max was holding his wine glass, taking a sip of white wine. Bella was at the open door leading to the garden.

"Well?" Max asked.

Kuu leaned on the archway, looking back at them. "She's perfect, perfect. . ."

Bella raised an eyebrow, still smiling. "And?"

Kuu made a gentle, exasperated gesture, then. . .

"I think you have forgotten. . ."

He paused and went to sit on the soft couch opposite Max. Bella turned her wheelchair to face Kuu. He took a deep breath, exhausted even if he din't worked too much on this affair. He looked at them and continued. "What an unusual situation you have here –– to find someone you actually and truly love, deeply. . . who'll love you back. . Just the same –– the chances are. . . always miniscule. Look at me –– not counting the American –– and of course aside from my baby sister. I've only loved two girls in my whole life, both total disasters."

He leaned back on the sofa and rested his head on the arm of it.

"That's unfair," Max said, eyeing him deeply. He looked sad and felt bad for Kuu. "That's not fair, Kuu."

"No, really. . . One of them marries me and then leaves me quicker than you can say Indiana Jones ––"

Then he eyed Bella. "And the other. . . who seriously ought to have known better, casually marries my childhood best friend after being convinced by my irrational cousin. . ."

She ran her hand through his hair. "Still loves you though. . ."

"In a depressingly asexual way, Bell. . ."

She inhaled deeply. There was a pause. "I never fancied you much actually. ."

They all roared loudly with laughter. Max teased him.

Bella spoke, smiling warmly. "I mean I loved you, Kuu –– I really did –– you were terribly funny. But all that - kissing my ears. . ."

She moved as if she was tickled and held her ears. " I can't handle that, you know."

Kuu just gave up and closed his eyes in despair.

"Oh, no –– this is just getting worse," he said. "I am going to find myself, 30 years from now, still on this couch. . ."

Bella and Max looked at the poor sight.

"Do you want to stay?" Bella asked softly. Max nodded at him.

"Take few days off," he said. "Heal yourself for a while. . . Martin can look after the shop."

"Why not –– all that awaits me back at home is a masturbating Welshman."

**#~##~#**


	22. Back At Your Door

**Shelf #022**

So Kuu stayed at Max and Bella's house. He felt grateful he didn't left a number for Spike. He phoned Martin and let him look after the shop without him for a few days. Max and Bella had told Honey and Lory about the problem, and they felt alright with Kuu staying with them. After work, they would come and see him. Then the friends still got together for as usual, lovely dinner on Fridays. Kuu felt indebted to his friends. From the bottom of his heart, if it hadn't been for them, he couldn't just imagine how he would turn out from this depressing state. He was very glad the presence and consolation from them had actually helped him gradually heal.

Staying in this house for two weeks made Kuu witnessed such genuine and warm love of his best friends Max and Bella. . At nights, after their nice conversation with Kuu at the living room –– just right after dinner –– Max would lift Bella off her couch, and sometimes from her wheelchair, planted soft kiss on her lips, and carried her all the way upstairs to their bedroom. . During the days when they would go off to work, in the mornings, Max would be all in his suit for the city. Bella would check and fix his tie, then kissed him goodbye. Kuu would be in the kitchen watching, eating his breakfast. . Bella was also dressed for work, and assured that Max was out, she would be back in the kitchen to pack her briefcase with law books from the kitchen table.

One time, Kuu tried to tease her and Max. He hid a very important law book and one of Max's important documents. She still kept looking for them everywhere.

Kuu later gave up. Bella turned back to the kitchen table to check again, when she saw her book and Max's folder in his hand. Chewing his crunchy cereal groggily, Kuu just calmly spoke.

"Guilty. Just very, very guilty."

Bella would just smile and take those from him, as if nothing happened at all.

"Yup. I know." Then she would just wink.

"Don't throw me to jail yet. Not until I find someone to marry me and bear me a child," Kuu said, taking a spoonful. Bella would just chuckle, ruffle his hair as usual and kissed his head. Then she would be off to work.

Kuu thought they were the most perfect couple. For Max to have give Bella such genuine passion as much as he. It never mattered that Bella was on a wheelchair. Max never cared about that. As long as his feelings were based on true love, everything else didn't matter. . . Kuu saw that kind of love, a real love. . . Staying here with Max and Bella made him realize how much he wanted to love someone and be with that woman until he grows old. He will kiss her farewell before he'd go off to work. . And at nights, he will carry her to bed, like Max did to Bella.

But it was hard for Kuu to admit, that still, even at nights there were times when he fought himself to sleep. Scenes from the dates with Julie, their first meeting. . Their kisses. . . They all kept coming back to him. . Even if with his friends' help in trying to keep himself off her. Even if he allowed himself to go and find another woman. To slowly and eventually forget her. . All those efforts were still were of no use. . They were useless because. . . Until now, Kuu admitted. He couldn't forget Julie at all. . . His mind was still so full of her. . .

* * *

The final day came and now was Saturday of the second week. It was time for Kuu to go back. This early morning, at the door were Max and Bella, as they bid farewell to their only best friend in life. Kuu emerged from the house, a little ruffled from the nights away from home, and now a bit away from despair, headed off and waved to his best friends.

He walked along Portobello Road. Heading home, he never noticed newly updated daily tabloid papers on a stall that he had just passed, all of which seem to have very gainy, grabbed pictures of Julie on their front page. Trash of headlines in capital, bold letters ––

'**Julienna Stunna**' –– '**It's Definitey Her!**' –– '**Stinky Julie**' and '**Scott of Pantartica**.'

He finally arrived home and the silence which brought back to him told him that Spike was out again for the night probably drinking and partying the whole night out with other crazy friends. True enough, Martin must have told him about his situation, as Spike left him a note at the kitchen table.

Hungry, Kuu grabbed some hearty breakfast, brushed his teeth and took a nice, cool bath. He picked clothes from the closet and wore Armani's given casual shirt and pants. Today, he decided it was now time for him to go back to work and check on Martin and other things at the bookshop. Just as he locked the brown leather of Dior's casual golden watch on his wrist, the doorbell rang. He headed out of his bedroom to answer it.

The doorbell rang again as he walked on the corridor.

"Yeah, coming. . ." he called out, hurrying. `

Kuu arrived at the door and opened it. His face fell. . . There, stood a dark-glassed Julie with her shoulder bag, her head low. She only wore a white fitted, deep neckline, sleeveless top beneath his blue denim jacket. The other side of it was loose down her shoulder. She wore jeans and white trainers.

The moment she looked up and saw him she breathed heavily. She quickly took off her sunglasses. Kuu's wide, shocked eyes mirrored hers.

His voice breathe softly.

"My God. . Julie. . ."

Nothing idealized to her image right now. Her hair was down and a mess –– she never wore make-up. She looked tired, and he noticed pinkish hint of bags under her red eyes. It was very clear that she had been crying for a very long time. There was a little bruise on her forehead and cheek. On the other side of her lips was a little scratch. Tears kept falling down her face.

Kuu couldn't take this sight. His heart twisted into a huge knot it ache so much. The knuckles on his hand almost got pale as he gripped the door tightly. Julie looked so surprised to see him for a second, as she hadn't expected him to be in. Then her eyes softened tearfully. More tears fell as she cried out for him.

"KUUUUUUUUU–!"

She rushed forward and flung her arms around Kuu, her face buried in his chest. She kept crying in his arms, desperately holding him tightly.

"KUU–! KUU–! KUU!"

Right before every single person around the neighborhood of Portobello could process everything and realized who that woman in front of Kuu's house really was, the blue door quickly shut close.

**#~##~#**


	23. Safe in your Arms

**Shelf #023**

Behind closed door, Kuu felt shock as Julie clung to him tightly. The moment the door opened and she saw him standing in front of her earlier, she looked as though she finally found someone to save her. Then she threw her arms and cried her heart out. He had to quickly close the door, otherwise someone would call up and let everyone know that Julienna Scott was actually at his house.

In his arms, Julie kept crying. She was shaking uncontrollably. Her arms around his neck were so cold. Every second felt she was sinking deeper. She was falling apart. Kuu felt her breaking slowly in his arms. Her voice was in an undescribable fear.

"Kuu! Oh Kuu–! Thank God– you're here!" she panicked loudly. She clung to his arms tightly. "I don't know where you'd be. I hurried to the shop and you weren't there–! I thought nobody would answer this house!"

"Julie. . ."

Her hands gripped his shirt. "I kept calling you but you never answer–! I'm so happy you're here–!"

He caressed her head and back, holding her. She burried her face on his chest. Fearing he might disappear, she raised her arms further to hug Kuu. "I'm so scared Kuu–! I'm so scared!"

They broke apart close enough. He held her face up, and ran his other hand to push her hair away. He tucked them behind her ear. Julie saw his brows furrowed with worry. There was a faint hint of anger sparked in those eyes. His gentle fingers ran slowly through all the bruises and scratch on her face.

"Who did this to you?" he asked softly, holding her face. "Who did this?"

Julie touched his arms and gripped them.

More tears fell as she cried. "It's Jeff. . ."

He couldn't believe his ears. That damn bastard. So all those rumors about him were true after all. He thought Lory was only kidding. How could someone with such foul temper ever lay a hand on this angel?

"Kuu. .!"

Concern and love filled his eyes and he caught her face between his thumb and forefinger. He wiped her tears and spoke softly, almost in a whisper.

"We need to get these bruises treated –– Don't worry, I promised that you'll never be alone, right?"

Her head nodded in his hands.

"I'm here. . ." he whispered, caressing her face and hair.

"I'm here. It'll be fine. . Okay?"

Her breathing became regular now, and her eyes stared back with the same warmth. She fought a weak smile and nodded.

"Mm. . . Okay. ." she whispered.

Then he leaned down and kissed her soft, weak lips. Julie gave a small cry of joy as she yielded herself wholly to him. Although she was breaking apart, Julie was finally back to him. Kuu couldn't be any happier than this. He kissed her deeper. He loved her this much, she just knew that. Even more. And yes, she loved him just as much. She touched his neck with her hands. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, and they sank devoured themselves in this deep passion in each other's arms.

* * *

Julie sat on the soft couch in the living room. She had finally calmed down, and she had taken off his jacket. She watched Kuu coming towards her with the first aid kit and a bowl with a pack and some ice. He had taken off his shoes back and walked barefoot. He placed all things on the table across from them and sat beside her.

"This kinda hurts a bit. . . But bear with it, okay?" he whispered, looking deeply in her eyes.

She turned in her seat to face him, resting her legs up on the sofa. Hugging the small throw pillow close to her, she nodded silently at him.

He held the icepack and gently placed it first on the fresh bruise on her forehead. She whimpered slightly to the touch. It burned a bit, that Julie had to fight back tears. Then he went to the other bruise on her cheek. She whimpered and fidgeted again. It pained Kuu to see her like this. She had probably been badly hurt a couple of times by Jeff with horrible force. He went to the chin and she whimpered, moving her face away. This time Kuu held her face with the other hand and caressed the cheek. She faced him weakly. For a brief moment they stared deeply. Then Julie thought about it.

She started in a low voice, almost in a soft whisper. "You've seen it? The papers outside. ."

"No. . . I didn't notice," he replied softly. He placed the pack back on the bowl. She nodded.

"If you've seen it, you'll know it was me when I was about in my teens. . They were taken years ago –– I know it was. . . well, even if in my family we could afford enough I still did it and it happens a lot –– that's not an excuse –– but to make things worse, it now appears someone was filming me as well. So. . What was a stupid photo shoot now looks like a porno film. And well. . . the pictures have been solid and they're everywhere. ."

Kuu shook his head.

"Then Jeff found out about it. . And that was another time when I decided that was it. He was too strong –– I tried to explain everything to him –– but he wouldn't listen. He never listens. . He always believed more what other people say about me, than me telling him. . He hit me, everywhere. . When I try to say something he would slap me – really hard – of course he's a man. And with this body how coud I ever fight him back? I tried to escape –– He held me back, forcefully stripped me naked –– and –– and he did it what horrible criminals do. . . I feel so disgusted about myself. . I want to leave this world –– I can't handle any more of it. ."

Kuu caressed her hair and moved tresses away from her face. Her cheek was cold to the touch. Her looked into her red eyes, wiping hot tears that continued to stream down her face.

"Don't cry. . That's enough, okay?" he whispered. She bowed her head, her forehead touched his.

"I don't want this anymore, Kuu. . I don't want to do it anymore–! I don't want it anymore!"

He kissed her forehead and wiped her tears with his finger.

"I don't know where to go, Kuu. Jelly and Lina aren't here, they're in Paris. The hotel is surrounded."

He looked into her eyes. "This is the place."

She gripped his hand holding her face. "Thank you. . . I'm just in Japan for two weeks –– But with your papers, it's the worst place to be. ."

She got very shaken and more tears rolled down her cheeks. "Those are such horrible pictures, Kuu! Don't even look at it even if you've come across just one paper. They're so grainy. . . They make me look like. . .!"

"Don't think about it. . I'm here. . ." Kuu whispered. She looked into his eyes. Wiping those tears away with his finger, he continued.

"You're safe. Everything will be fine. . I promise."

He held her cheek with his hand, and he kissed her lips. She kissed him back.

"We'll sort it out. . Now what would you like –– tea. . . Apricots in honey? Spike bought a new one."

She let out a snort with him. She remembered that scene. That finally lit up her face. There were no more tears on those eyes.

"What about a cool bath. . . Lavender and roses. ." he spoke softly. "Would you like a bath?"

She finally smiled again, even with such red eyes and flushed on the cheeks for crying so long. Her eyes gave a soft twinkle.

"Yeah. . . I love lavender and roses. . A bath would be great." she answered. Kuu gave her back a warm smile and they kissed again. He caressed her face and neck, stood up and went upstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

Spike entered the front door and closed it shut. Kuu didn't hear from the kitchen. He cooked a good meal for lunch today. Spike was reading today's newspaper with Julie's pictures on it and the cover story. He went straight without watching his step.

"Kami-sama alive. . . brilliant. . . fantastic. . . magnificent. . . fabulous. ."

He headed up the stairs, still with the paper on. He rounded on the corner. He opened the bathroom door, and walked inside. He headed to the toilet, totally oblivious to the special, real presence from the woman who also happened to be on the front cover of his newspaper, and undid his zip. . .

"You must be Spike."

Spike jumped. Was it Julie right now and on the bath? He moved his head in shock to see Julie relaxed on the tub. She smiled warmly at him. She really was! The real Julie! Her wonderful wet hair behind her. Bubbles flew in the air as she moved a bit and ran her hands through her hair. Then she cleaned her arm. Spike quickly slid out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Spike closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He tried to calm himself down and assured himself he was only hallucinating. He was just seeing things after drinking alcohol. He took another deep breath, then opened the bathroom door again –– and looked in to be sure.

Sad enough, his vision was confirmed to be really true. Julie was still there lying low in the bath.

"Hi. ." Julie said with a bright smile.

"Just checking. ." Spike whispered.

He came back out into the corridor. He looked up to heaven.

"Oh thank you, Kami-sama. Thank you for answering my prayer for Kuu."

"_SPIIIIKE–!" _Kuu's voice roared across the corridor.

**#~##~#**

* * *

**AN:** _Hahaha_ _I wanted to throw this laptop at Spike right now lol :) Well, in a tease - because I love Spike's natural sense of humor. But still, to do so at Kuu's girl. Damnit Spike! Bitch! lol Enough of that. I'd like to thank you all guys for all the genuine support you gave to my Fallen. I'm glad that you also enjoyed reading about Kuu and Julie, as much as I did while writing it. Thanks for all the love! I also had fun making this. Please let me know what you think at the reviews! I'd love to hear them all. Stay tuned for the rest of the chapters, okay? :) Love ya! Mwah! :)_


	24. Script Read-Through and Queen Calypso

**Shelf #024**

That day, Kuu and Julie were at the kitchen table, eating lunch and drinking tea. Spike had went out. Probably to go and get himself drunk again. Julie never brought any clothes with her, but only a few undies. So right now, she wore Kuu's pink shirt. It was too big for her, yet she felt comfortable wearing it with Spike's white mini shorts. It surprisingly fit her very well. They must have the same size.

"I'm really sorry about last time." Julie said, taking her cup. "He just flew in –– I had no idea –– in fact, I had no idea if he'd ever fly in."

"No, that's fine. . He's always that kind of idiot," Kuu said. "It's not even often one has the opportunity to adios the plates of a major Hollywood star. It was a fucking thrill for me."

She smiled warmly back at him. He paused for a moment and seriously looked deeper in her eyes.

"How is he?" Kuu asked. "He knows you went somewhere?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I believe he doesn't. I escaped from him last night. It finally got to the point where I couldn't remember any of the reasons I love him. He abused me. . . He never cared about me anyway. Besides, he has to fly back to New York this morning for filming. . So I think he's maybe on his way there right now."

A brief moment of silence, it was her turn to look him deeply in the eyes. "And you. . And love?"

"Do I have to?" Kuu said. "I don't think I need to."

"I have thought about you. . Always. . ."

There goes that look. It was familiar. He had seen it somewhere, definitely. But he can't remember.

"Oh no no –– no," Kuu said, feeling a trap of this genuine expression.

"Just. . Anytime I've tried to keep things normal with anyone normal –– it's been a disaster."

Kuu stood up taking the cup with him and went to the stove. He poured another batch of tea.

"I appreciate that absolutely. ." Kuu said. He turned to face her, leaning on the counter. He changed the subject tactfully. "Is that the film you're doing?"

Julie turned to the folder he had pointed. "Yes –– it starts in L.A within two weeks, on Tuesday."

"Would you like me to take you through your lines?" he asked, heading back to the table. Julie lightened up.

"Really? Would you? It's all tak, talk, talk, Kuu. ." she said.

Kuu sat and took the script. "Come on. Hand it over. Now. . Basic plot?"

Julie inhaled. Then, she answered. "I'm a difficult but brilliant junior officer who in about twenty minutes will save the world from a nuclear disaster."

"Mm. . Well done you."

Julie chuckled.

* * *

A little later that day, the two were in the terrace. It was a nice weather outside, with gentle breeze sweeping past them. The sun was behind the clouds, so it wasn't very bright here. They were finally in the thick of the script. Kuu leaned on the beach chair under the parasol, the script open on the glass table beside him. He never bothered to look at the lines. He had already memorized them for doing this scene twice. Today was the third time.

'Message from command. Would you like them to send in the Hks?' Kuu said.

Julie kept pacing near the plants. She was deep in her role.

'No, turn over 5 TRS's and tell them we need radar feedback before the KFT's return at 19 hundred –– then inform the Pentagon that we'll be needing black star cover from ten hundred through 12.15' –– and don't you dare say one word about how many mistakes I made in that speech or I'll pelt you with olives.'

'Very well captain –– I'll pass that on straightaway.'

"'Thank you.' Now how many mistake did I make, Kuu?" she asked.

"Twelve."

"Damn. . 'And Wainwright. . .'"

"Cartwright."

'Cartwright. Wainwright. Whatever your name is, I promised little Jimmy I'd be home for his birthday –– could you get a message through that I may be little late.'

'Certainly. And little Johnny?'

Julie stopped and looked confused at Kuu. "My son's name is Johnny?"

"Yup."

"What about Jimmy?"

"He's your elder son."

"Oh– yeah right. Fabulous. I got lost there. 'Well, get the message through him too.'

'Brilliant.'

And the scene was finally over.

"Word perfect I say," Kuu said with a smile. Julie walked back and sat on the opposite beach chair.

"What do you think?" she asked. She took a glass of juice and drank.

"Gripping," Kuu replied, looking at her. "It's not Jane Austen, it's not Henry James, not even Richard Matheson, but it's gripping."

"You think I should do Henry James instead? Maybe Matheson. ."

"Either way I think you'd be great. I'm sure you'd be great in Henry James," Kuu said. He took the script. "But you know –– this writer's pretty damn good too."

"Yes –– " and she stretched on the beach chair. "I mean –– You never get anyone in 'Wings of the Dove' having the nerve to say 'inform the Pentagon that we need black star cover'."

"And I think the book is the poorer for it."

To Kuu's joy, Juliena flashed him back the brightest, biggest smile of the day. He surely was helping her.

"I didn't know you could act."

Kuu looked at her. He chuckled softly. "What?"

"You may not be doing the entire act moving around, but, your voice a while ago –– they seemed so real. ." Julie said, smiling at him. "You've acted before?"

"In plays back in high school, yes. I did mostly lead roles."

Julie took a sip again with her juice and nodded. "Mm!"

She looked back at him. "And –– do you have any feelings of wanting to act somehow? You must have loved acting. . ."

This time Julie saw a flicker behind Kuu's eyes. She liked that and smiled back as she listened.

"To be honest. . Yeah –– it feels exciting to play a different person. I don't know, I've got the bookshop to keep it stood up."

"But if given the chance –– would you do it?"

Kuu looked at her deep in the eyes. "Yeah. . I would."

Julie couldn't comprehend the sudden new feeling fluttering about in her stomach. It must be Kuu's words. What if he'd be in the acting world? She can picture him totally famous. . . And what if –– she would act alongside him? What kind of actor would he be then?

* * *

On a late afternoon one day, Kuu and Julie waited for Spike at the dining room. He went outside to buy food, as both of them felt to eat something good and not home-made for a change. Julie noticed there was actually a picture on the wall near the window.

"I can't believe you have that picture on your wall," Julie said. It was actually a poster of a Chagall painting, called _La Marie_, of a wedding couple with a goat as company.

"You like Chagall?" Kuu asked.

"I do. So much. . It feels like how being in love should be. Floating through a dark blue sky. . ."

"With a goat playing a violin," Kuu said with a warm smile. Julie chuckled softly, her green eyes sparkled.

"Yes –– happiness wouldn't be happiness without a violin-playing goat," she said.

Moments later, Spike arrived and entered the kitchen with three pizzas.

"Voila. Carnival Calypso, for the Queen of Portobello –– pepperoni, pineapple and a little more pepperoni."

He placed Julie's pizza first on the table. Julie shook her head in disbelief.

"Fantastic, Spike," she said with a smile. Kuu looked up at Spike who placed the two boxes of pizzas on the other side.

"I don't mention that Julie's a vegetarian, did I?" Kuu reminded. Spike just shrugged. Julie laughed.

"I have some parsnip strew from last week," Spike said. "If I just peel the skin off, it'll be perfect."

Kuu just gave up and buried his face in his hands as Spike went to the fridge. Julie found this quite amusing and continued to laugh heartily.

"You know what, I'd just take this," Julie said and picked up a big slice of pepperoni. Kuu watched her eat for a few seconds. Instead of expecting her to vomit, as he was all ready for a one-second rush, Julie just closed her eyes happily chewing her pizza.

She looked at Kuu staring at her. "What? Mm– you're expecting me to throw up, huh?"

Kuu snorted softly. She took another big bite, getting chibier every second. "Sorry to disappoint you. . But this is just so good. Probably the best pizza I've ever tasted."

"See–? I knew you'd love it!" Spike said. He sat on the table and took a slice of his own pizza from the other box.

"Well, this is supposed to be made for the Queen of Portobello, right?" she said. Spike just nodded at her and gave a thumbs up.

Kuu shrugged and reached for the last slice of Calypso, when Julie swiftly pulled the box to her, away from him. Spike chuckled.

Kuu and Julie stared for a moment. Then. .

"Sorry, you think you deserve the Calypso. . ."

Damn, she got her revenge of the brownie back.

"Well, a shot at it at least," he said. They chuckled as Julie refused.

"Nah! Nice try gorgeous. But I won't let you hog my last slice. ." she said, taking the box out of his reach. "This is the Queen Calypso, darling, the best pizza ever made on the planet. Meant for me, the Queen of Portobello. And I'm gonna have it. I'm gonna fight for it if I have to. Don't state your claim."

Spike laughed and cheered her on. Kuu just shook his head in defeat, but he teased her.

"You'll lose your figure, gorgeous. The Queen of Runway tiara will be taken from you if you don't listen to me."

But Julie arched her eyebrow as she took the last slice. "You can't fool me, darling. I don't care. Pathetic effort to hog my Queen Calypso."

Then she bit her pizza. Spike and Julie slam a high five in the air. The three enjoyed eating their meal, with Julie eating some of Kuu's pizza. He wanted to gain revenge, but he gave up and let her. He didn't want her to starve to death trying to keep her perfect figure. This was the only time of her life that Julie was happy with her food. Nobody to restrict her, nobody to stop her from doing what she loved. In the deepest cores of her heart, she thanked Kuu for it.

Their eyes met, and it was now Kuu's turn to see a bright Julie winked at him.

**#~##~#**


	25. Better Than Ice Cream

**Shelf #025**

The following evening, Kuu and Julie were on their own at the living room. Spike had told them he'd be out to party with some friends.

Tonight, Julie had decided to wear Kuu's gray sweater and Spike's soft, white pajamas. Because Kuu's sweater was too big, the sweater now became a gorgeous off shoulder for Julie, revealing off red straps of her bra. Her hair was swept up in a nice, loose updo held by a pencil she found in the desk.

The two of them were sipping coffee, a few seconds of just co-existing. Both of their feet stretched out on the table. Julie studied her script on a sofa opposite Kuu, while Kuu was wearing his spectacles, in deep concentration reading his manga from the shop. It was the new volume of Skip Beat! and he was at the heat of the story. Maybe this time, Kuu hoped, Lory can finally get his wish to see Kyoko admit her feelings to Ren in his Cain mode in front of all the production staff. And also maybe he'd get to find out whether Ren in Cain actually whispered, 'I love you, Setsu', in her ear.

Julie looked up and watched him read quietly. Some time he would turn a page, pick up his mug and drank his coffee. This was her first time to have seen him with glasses. She realized he actually looked very handsome with it too, probably the most perfect man to be suited with one. Then her eyes fell on his feet. Then to hers. An amusingly little pair opposite to the gigantic.

Staring at it, Julie broke the silence.

"You've got big feet," she said, smiling.

Kuu looked back at her, blinking. "Yeah. . Always have had."

She stared back at him. "You know what they say about men with big feet?"

"No. What's that?"

"Big feet –– large shoes. . Large slippers. . Large socks. . Large boots. . . What a very special size."

He laughed. He threw a small throw pillow at her. It hit her side. She took it and threw it back. The throw pillow hit him straight on the face. She laughed out loud. Laughing with her, he quickly got up and threw himself at her on the sofa, tickling her sides. He blew raspberries on the soft pillar of her neck and bit her ears, rendering her helpless with mirth.

* * *

A few hours later during the night, at around thirty minutes past eleven, Kuu had prepared tart and pitted cherries with scoops of chocolate ice cream from the tub. The two ate together at the living room, sitting beside each other on the soft couch.

"The thing that's so irritating is that now I'm so totally fierce when it comes to nudity clauses," Julie said, taking a big spoonful from her bowl.

"You actually have clauses about your contact with nudity?" Kuu asked. He took his own bite. Julie nodded.

"Mm –– Definitely. 'You may show the dent at the top of the artist's buttocks –– but neither cheek. In the event of a stunt person being used, the artist must have full consultation.'"

"You have a stunt bottom?"

"I could have a stunt bottom, yes."

Kuu smiled. "Would you be tempted to go for a better stunt bottom than your own?"

She smiled back at him. "Definitely. This is one fucking important stuff."

He took a big spoonful from his bowl. "It's one hell of a job. What do you put on your passport? Profession –– Mel Gibson's bottom."

They snorted out loud.

"Actually –– Mel does his own ass work, Kuu," Julie said, chuckling with him. "Why wouldn't he? It's delicious."

"The ice cream or Mel Gibson's bottom."

Julie almost choked on her ice cream.

"Both," she said, laughing softly with him. She pointed her spoon to the bowl. "And this is vanilla tart that you made for me. With cherries and chocolate ice cream. And is fuzz free. ."

He ruffled her hair as they laughed. She took a spoonful and looked up to see a scoop held for her. She smiled, and took a bite from his spoon. He took his own scoop, and this time it was his turn to notice a cherry in front of his eyes. He watched her placed it between her teeth. She winked and smiled teasingly.

"You want me to try?" Kuu asked, a challenging spark in his eyes. Her own eyes twinkled back its own desire. She winked.

"Try. . ."

He placed the bowl on the glass table across from them, and leaned forward. Her hands wrapped around his neck. Just this close, and he skillfully and slowly took a bite off from the cherry, leaving the half still on her teeth. She didn't bit it. Instead, she moved her tongue to hold the remaining half out. Her eyes flickered a deep passion that mirrored his. He gently bit it, and she caught his lip. Hungrily, they devoured their lips in a deep kiss. She moaned a fierce cry of joy as his lips demmanded entrance. The pretty red buds opened slightly, and he fenced her further, roving inside with so much love. His hands held her waist, then travelled down the sweater and up on her bare skin. She moaned in their kiss. She wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her closer to him. She could feel his powerful body restraining itself in its desire, and she loved him the more, for if he tried to take her now, she would give herself gladly to him, and he must surely know it.

Over and over they kissed, locked in their tight, loving embrace, as they sank into a pool of breathtaking passion.

Reluctantly they loosed each other and broke apart in deep gasps. His eyes were warm and caressing with tender love in the depths. He held up his hand and caressed her face. Her cheeks were flushed in soft pink, her lips softly bruised with recent deep kisses, her eyes dreamy with anticipation. He was deeply intoxicated by this goddess he loved so much more than anything. She had let him know he can take her any moment, he was sure of it in their kiss. Definitely, he felt it.

"How's it. .?" she whispered softly in his lips. She touched his hand still on her face. He moved his thumb to caress her cheek.

". .The cherry or the kiss?" he whispered.

"Both. ."

"Taste better than ice cream. . ."

And they laugh heartily.

* * *

That night, Julie held a glass of water as they were walking up the stairs. They rounded the corner, and stopped at the bedroom door. She turned to face him.

"These days had been really great, Kuu. . " she whispered, her eyes warm. "Which, under the circumstances is. . . . quite unexpected."

"Well, thank you," Kuu said, smiling warmly at her. There was an awkward pause, then. . He whispered softly. "Anyway –– time for bed. Or. . . sofa-bed."

There was another pause, as Julie smiled back at him. Her eyes twinkled. "Right. . Good night, Kuu. ." she whispered softly.

"Good night. ."

She leaned forward, kissed him gently –– he kissed her back. Then she stepped into the bedroom and closed the door. Assured himself that she was finally off to bed, he walked off into the corridor and down the stairs.

**#~##~#**


	26. A Night To Remember

**Disclaimer:** _The following chapters are rated R+ for me. Not just M. It's too detailed in my eyes. Maybe the only chapter rated as such in this story. Strictly only for audiences who love stories full of cherries and can bear to read the entire chapter. Now I'm back with my specialty. Enjoy Fallen! :)_

* * *

**Shelf #026**

The remaining hours of the night that passed by just even made Kuu wide awake. He was downstairs in the dark living room, on a sofa, with a comforter over him. Since it was quite warm around this room, he had chosen to wear a fitted white camisole and paired it with black, silk pants. A couple of times he kept turning on his sides, sometimes on his stomach – trying to get himself to sleep, but still he couldn't.

Kuu lay there on the sofa, eyes wide open. He kept waiting –– and waiting –– the ultimate 'yearn'. . . But nothing happened. He got off the sofa decisively. Sat on the side of it. He ran a hand through his hair as he breathe deep. How was this ever gonna happen? He tried to shake off the thought out of his mind, then got back again and covered himself. It still didn't worked. He pushed his comforter away, and pulled a pillow from his side. He covered his head, and closed his eyes, wishing that somehow the deep darkness covering him can drift him to sleep.

* * *

Upstairs, inside his dark bedroom, lay Julie. She pushed the comforter covering her head and blinked. Surprisingly, she too was also wide awake tonight. She turned on her side, then in a few moments, turned to the other side again. She couldn't sleep, no matter how much she tried to close her eyes and fully empty her mind off things.

She glanced at the clock on the bedside table. The glow in the dark numbers showed it was 12:33. . So it was already past midnight, and she was still not sleeping. She got up, sat on the side of the bed. Could it be the sweater somehow? She slowly pulled it up close to her nose. She closed her eyes. It smelled so much of Kuu. There was a familiar cool, masculine and woody scent on him that she loved. What the heck! She shook her mind off things like this and took a sip of water from the glass. She placed it back on the table and stood up barefoot.

Over and over she kept pacing the room, trying to calm her cold hands. There was nothing interesting to read in this bedroom. Then, she saw his closet. Maybe it was alright to keep your eyes busy until you feel sleepy. It won't hurt too. Kuu wouldn't get mad at her searching through his things, maybe? Curious, she tiptoed across the room and slowly – very carefully so as not to make any noise –– opened his closet.

* * *

Silence stretched on and still, Kuu couldn't sleep. This was the very first time that ever happened to him. He felt really nervous, his heart would definitely burst. He looked at the wall far across from him. He can make out the hands of the clock. 12: 35. . . Damn, that late and he was still wide awake. The night went on, and on. .

Then, suddenly, in the darkness, a stair creaked. Kuu blinked. It creaked again. There was someone definitely there. . .

"Oh my God. . ." he whispered to himself. He waited, and then. . Looked at the archway of the living room. "Hello. ."

Spike drifted round the corner, half-naked with only his gray shorts.

"Hello. I wonder if I could have a little word," he said in a low voice.

Kuu flopped back and buried his hands. _'Shit!'_

"Spike."

"I don't want to interfere, or anything. . . but she's split up from her boyfriend, Jeff, isn't it?" Spike asked.

"Maybe," Kuu replied. He wished it was true.

"And she's in your house."

"Yes."

"And you get on very well."

"Yes."

"Well, Kuu, isn't this perhaps a good opportunity to. . . slip her one?"

A vein popped in his forehead. How Kuu wanted to throw his pillow at his spiky friend. He hissed.

"Spike. For God's sake –– she's in trouble – get a grip!"

Startled, Spike spoke again. "Right. Right. You think it's the wrong moment. Fair enough."

He was about to leave when he paused for a second, then turned to Kuu once again.

He whispered. "Do you mind if I have a go?"

"_SPIKE!"_ Kuu hissed.

"No –– you're right."

"I'll talk to you in the morning. Go back to sleep."

"Okay –– okay. Might be too late, but okay."

Kuu heard him hurrying back upstairs, then a door softly clicked to a shut. He was back to thinking deep again, and tried to sleep. Dreamy atmosphere. . And then, he heard it again. . The steps creaked slowly. . More soft, careful footsteps on the stairs.

Kuu was almost bursting his temper out. He sighed heavily.

"Please. Just fuck off."

"Oh, okay. ." Julie said softly. She turned away to leave. Kuu quickly bolted upright.

"NO! No no no no! No. Wait. . I. . I thought you were someone else. ." Kuu said in a low, cool voice. "I'm sorry. . I thought you were Spike. I'm very happy you're not. ."

Kuu could see clearly through the darkness in the living room, Julie in the shadow stood for a moment.

"Okay. ." she said. And walked slowly towards him. She stopped in a few steps.

Kuu noticed something was different in the way she dressed right now. His blue eyes darted from her head to foot. Wow. . She only wore his silk white shirt. It was definitely too big for her, as the top part fell out of her shoulder. It only reached barely enough to cover her part of her thighs. She was barefoot. Her hair was still swept up loosely, with a few golden tresses on the sides of her face.

She took his sharp glances and flashed a shy smile. Then she looked down at herself.

"Oh, uhm. . I'm sorry, Kuu –– I–I was curious and opened your closet –– And, I found this. ." she whispered. "Sorry, I looked into your things. ."

Kuu blinked at her divine apearance. "No, it's alright. . You can wear anything you like. ."

She bit her lip in embarassment. She shyly raised her bare leg and scratched her foot. She raised her arms, now flapping off the incredibly long sleeves that covered her entire arm and hung from her hands. She may not know this, but damnit she was really teasing him.

"This. . I never realized it's actually too big for me. . . Well, all your clothes are. . ."

They stared and Kuu stood up. Looking deeply in his eyes, Julie whispered softly.

"Kuu. . I want to stay with you tonight. ."

He walked barefoot towards her. His eyes darted sharply at her own burning ones. A few moments later, they stood face to face in the middle of the dark living room. He held the side of her face with his hand, caressing her cheek. He kissed the soft pillar of her neck, driving his lips slow, taking the wonderful roses and lavender scent of her. Then her shoulder. His other hand caressed her arm and held it. . . . What a miracle it is just to be able to touch this woman's skin. . . . Then he looked at her face. This face. . He was suddenly struck by who it is. His most beautiful goddess. His Julie. .

"Wow. ." Kuu breathed. He then got over it straight away.

"What is it?" she whispered. Their eyes sparked with same love.

"Nothing. ." he said.

He kissed her deep, and she moaned with fierce joy. His big hands that bore strength moved to hold the beautiful curves of her waist, and pulled her closer to him.

She opened her lips and welcomed his silken tongue that entered her. They locked their lips, devouring the taste of their deep kiss. With one hand, he unlocked all the buttons and swiftly pushed it away, just enough to open it and show her body to him.

A slow, genuine smile lit his face. He looked at the full effect of her gorgeous, perfect body and she flung her arms about him. He could feel his passion flame and, taking her face in his hands, he pressed a kiss upon her half-opened lips.

"I love you, Julie," he murmured huskily.

"And I love you, Kuu," she answered softly, her deep green eyes shining.

When she shivered slightly to his gentle, hungry kisses on her neck and the big mass of silk slowly slipped down from her shoulders, he slid to his knees. She stood still while his elegant hands fondled her breasts. With his teeth, tongue and lips, he played with the breasts on his hands. Then, moving to grasp her by the waist, he covered her torso in very hot kisses. She caught at his head and pressed it against her wildly fluttering belly. The time for words was long past. The tease on her skin sent darts of fire down her spine. For a moment he simply knelt there enjoying the silken feel of her wonderful skin. Then, he swiftly stood and let her hands stripped his camisole off.

It was now her eyes that stared dazed to his skin. Her hands traced the fine lines of his very chiseled chest, to those wondrous muscles, to his lean shoulders and tight muscular arms. She kissed him deep, her hands dug to his chest. She enjoyed the perfect feel of his muscles on her palms, and the breathtaking kiss. His slender hands slid slowly from her perfect shoulders, slipping the silk shirt off away, down her smooth, long, fair back, until he could cup and gently squeezed each sweetly rounded buttock. Then, he cupped her buttocks and lifted her up. She gasped and moaned wildly to this sweet assault and kissed him. Her hands caressed the softness of his hair, the shirt hung loose behind her. He held her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and walked out of the living room. They continued to kiss passionately as he climbed the stairs and into their bedroom.

**#~##~#**


	27. Burning Pleasures

**Disclaimer:**_This chapter contains very explicit sexual material. Long chapter is Rated R+ for too much cherry in my eyes. Especially made. Meant only for those who love to bear with this dessert. So proud to be the very first writer to write such sexual material for Kuu and Julie in the history of Skip Beat lol! Why not? Ren got that genes from the most amazing man after all. His father. The main animal! Kuu can do it wildly too. All for fellow SB fans. This because of you guys, because you love Fallen. lol Enjoy Fallen saga! Love you all guys! Mwah mwah mwah :)_

* * *

**Shelf #027**

Kuu swiftly closed the door shut and turned the lock on the knob. Her hands caressed her face and she kissed him with so much desire. They devoured each other for a moment. Swiftly, his hand pulled away the pencil wrapping the hair and let the golden waves flowed down behind her back. Then Julie moved her arms behind her and let the silk, long-sleeved shirt drop on the floor.

Kuu bent his leg on the bed and dropped her. She gasped, wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed deeply and he pulled himself from the bed. To his surprised delight, while sinking in his lips, she reached out and, with trembling excited fingers, undid the lock of his silk pants. Together, they drew the pants off and fell back on the bed. He pulled her into his arms roughly and her belly fluttered in anticipation. He swooped down and met her lips again. This time he allowed all his passions freely loose from all reins and the pressure of his mouth gently and forced her lips apart. His tongue ran swiftly along her teeth, pushing through, plunging into the sweet cavern, seeking, finding her satiny, silken tongue and caressing it with his own. Her round breasts, hard now with passion, rubbed against his muscled chest until the rosy nipples were raw with desire. Her torso pressed tightly against him like burning silk.

To Julie's shock, her own passions rose swiftly, fiercely from deep within her. Her tongue fenced skillfully with his, and she quivered at the fire and ice racing through her veins. His big hands caught her face and they continued their hunger for more deep kisses. He held her tightly within the circle of his arms, his masculine scent assaulting her senses. She moaned happily, loving the caress of his tongue fencing madly with hers. Then his smooth fingers trailed down her slender neck to drift along the swelling tops of her breasts, and she moaned softly. Julie tore her head away, gasping for air, wildly panting as Kuu moved his lips and tongue on the pillar of her neck. He moved down to the middle of her chest then to her breasts. Now as he buried his lips and tongue in her warm breasts, she sighed deeply. Her golden orbs grew hard as his mouth drank first from one and then from the other, delighting in her soft cry. His tongue circled the nipples again and again, tempting them to tiny aching peaks, making them tingle with anticipation. His mouth eagerly sucking the fruit, his hands pushed them together until she couldn't handle anymore. She panted wildly, her body writhed up to him in ecstasy, begging him to take her more.

His mouth was again on hers, and Kuu had recognized the wild wanton in her. Now he was more curious to see how far he might drive her. Her beautiful body was an unexplored land, with an exquisite skin the color of mother of pearl and he didn't want to miss a single inch of it.

How firm her waist was. He nuzzled the curves of it, feeling the warm smoothness against his cheek. His warm tongue and lips licked and kissed her soft, fragrant skin, moving downward from her navel, stopping, then moving up each leg from the knee, holding her at the thigh, stopping again. She thrashed and writhed wildly, her wavy hair billowed golden and tangled on the sheets. Fascinated, Kuu let his lips and eyes wander to the soft defenses of her skin. His tongue caressed her leg as his hands swiftly pulled the sexy thin, black lace. Then he raised her legs and, drawing them over his shoulders, kissed her thighs and buried his face on her womanhood. With gentle fingers he parted the plump folds to stare in fascination as her tender little button grew stiff and throbbing. His mouth fastened about it, and tasted its sweetness.

"Aaahh, dear God, Kuu–! Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

Her hands found his head and ran her fingers through his hair, writhing in agony to this wonderful sensation sweeping over her. His tongue found her honey, and went deeper. He used her furiously until she came, his mouth forcing her climax. Thrice, she climaxed under the ministrations of his demanding, loving mouth.

At last, unable to bear much more himself, he spread her wide, and drove his root into her warm and fertile body. He drove deeply, enjoying her gasp, the incredulous look on her face. She cried out her pleasure, wrapping her legs tightly around him, moving fiercely with his rhythm, clawing at his back in her passion as he drove himself into her.

He was huge and he filled her to overflowing, pushing upward to touch at her very womb as he moved his great shaft skillfully, drawing it nearly all the way out, then thrusting home again. His lips covered her sexy cries, his tongue probing her mouth, matching the hard rhythm of his throbbing spear. Something wild and wonderful swept over her, and she eagerly thrust her hips upward as roughly to meet his fierce downward thrusts. For a moment Julie thought she would be torn asunder, but her body stretched to receive more of him, almost devouring him in her desperate hunger. She dug her hands on his muscled chest and he kissed her lips, rendering her breathless with desire. She clawed at his back and he caught her arms and pinioned them above her head. Their hands interlocked as they enjoyed the hard, rough ride.

The pleasure kept rising further and further, mingled about and within her. She had known great love, but never had she known such deeper love and passion such as this. He love her this much, she could feel it. It consumed her completely, leaving room for nothing else. Onward and deeper he drove her, and she reached peak after peak, believing each time that it was not possible to go any further, yet cresting higher, higher and higher. Behind her closed eyelids, the world exploded into a rainbow of shattered glass. She felt the contractions of an orgasm so great that she believed death was about to overtake her. They locked their lips in an intoxicating kiss, devouring and fencing wildly. She moaned loudly in their kiss as over and over and over again her body shuddered with the force of her passion.

He had joined her in ecstasy, climax for climax. Interestingly, he felt her still wanting more. He was surprised at his own hunger still burn fiercely for her. They realized they need not say anything: they want each other more.

Without a word, she kissed him and broke off. Staring at him she bit her lip. She teased him, and in one very bold move, she swung off her body and knelt, her head resting in her arms, her wonderful white bottom facing him, ready. He gently inserted himself into her. Then one hand moved to squeeze and fondle her hanging breasts, while with the other, he caressed the beautiful curves of her body. She spread further slowly, moaning lovingly in every sweet, hard push.

She loved him this much to welcome more of him, and she let him know it. He knew it. He held her arm and pulled her up. His eyes were fascinated by the golden waves swept gorgeously in the air, and her body a pretty arch against him. His other hand held the wonderful curve, pulling her towards him. She moved her head to face him. His hand held her chin and they kissed hungrily. Their bodies were so close, and she loved how the wonderful rhythm got tighter as he slammed deeper into her, crashing into the walls inside her.

She pinned her hand on the headboard, and with the other caressing the back of his neck as he kissed her neck, then to her shoulder. The sensation inside her rose further and further, cresting higher.

"Ahhh Kuu, it is soo good–!" she moaned wildly.

"I know you loved it. ."

With his other hand, he did something he'd never done with any woman before. As she approached her climax, he pushed a finger to her anal orrifice and sent her into such a frenzied whirlpool of climax that it greatly touched the male pride of his heart. He took his own release with her, and felt a greater climax than usual with the one woman he loved. She was his, and his alone.

He slowly regained his senses and managed to roll off her body. For a moment he could but stare at her. She was white and barely breathing. Sitting up slightly, he tenderly gathered her into his arms. She was cold and he moved to warm her. No woman, not even Bella, had ever driven him as far as she had done. No woman had ever satisfied him as much as she, and no woman had ever given of herself as fully and completely as she. Yes, he loved her. This much.

Julie had never been loved so tenderly, so passionately, so expertly, so completely. No man, not even Jeff, had ever driven her to such whirlpools of pleasure as much as he. She hadn't been to such pleasures she hadn't known existed. It was only Kuu, with all his heart, body and soul. Yes, she loved him. This much.

She stirred in his arms, and slowly her beautiful green eyes fluttered open again. She searched his face tearfully for a sign of reassurance. She hadn't felt so much safe in this circle of his arms in her life. She didn't want this arms to let her go. He gently smoothed her tangled hair from her forehead and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, Julie. ." he whispered tenderly.

Her green eyes were heavy with exhaustion, but they shone with love.

"I love you too, Kuu. . Don't let me go. ." she whispered softly.

"I won't. ."

Their lips met and they kissed passionately. At last, enclosed in each other's arms, they fell asleep, trusting in the power of their love.

In the brink of half light at dawn, they were yards apart on the bed. Julie lay naked on her side. In her sleep, she moved under the covers and reached her arm out, touched Kuu's shoulder and then she wriggled across and re-settled herself, tenderly, in his chest.

That moment Kuu's eyes were open, and not asleep. Locking her close in the circle of his arms, he caressed the back of her shoulder with his hand, and with the other he held her waist. He planted a soft gentle kiss on her forehead. He thought deeply in amazement, and knew how extraordinary this all was. That tonight, sleeping soundly in his arms, was the world's biggest film star, top supermodel and most beautiful woman in the world, who loved him as much as he. . And was now finally his.

**#~##~#**

* * *

**AN:**_ Stay tuned for the next chapters of Fallen saga. Thank you so much again for all the genuine love and support you've given to my story. I'm glad that you enjoyed watching Kuu and Julie's love story unfold, as much as I did while writing it. I definitely had fun too. Thanks again! Let me know what you all think at the reviews section! Love you all! :)_


	28. An Explosive Surprise

**Shelf #028**

The following morning, Julie and Kuu lay awake in bed, covered in sheets. Julie had chosen to lie opposite Kuu, so that he could see her better, and placed a pillow to lean at the foot of his bed. Kuu lay on his side, looking deeply at Julie. He was still mesmerized by their wonderful encounter last night. _And it was good._

"It still strikes me as, well –– surreal, that I'm allowed to see you naked," Kuu said. He played his fingers at her foot, caressing the soft skin.

"You and every person in this country," Julie said, smiling warmly at him. "And the entire world."

"Oh God, yes –– I'm sorry."

Curious, she looked deeply in his eyes.

"What is it about men and nudity, Kuu?" Julie wondered. "Particularly breasts –– how can you be so interested in them?"

Kuu shrugged, smiling. "Oh, well. . ."

"No, seriously. I mean, they're just breasts," Julie said. "Every second person in the world has got them. . ."

"More than actually, when you think about it," Kuu said. He smiled at her. "You know, Meatloaf has a very nice pair."

Julie chuckled softly with him. "But. . . come on, Kuu. They're odd-looking––"

"–What's so odd-looking about your breasts–?"

_'I mean, seriously, babe. I really enjoyed them last night. I tell you.' _Kuu's voice at the back of his head battled.

"–They're for milk. Your mum's got them," Julie said, laughing with him. "You must have seen a thousand of them –– what's the fuss about?"

Kuu wriggled on the bed towards her.

"Actually, I can't think really ––" he said. "Mmm. . Let me just have a quick look. . ."

He looked under the sheet at her breasts. Julie laughed, watching as his eyes stared calmly at her perfectly round, golden orbs. They were still gorgeous and so fair.

"No, beats me. . ." Kuu said, smiling. He put the cover back and Julie continued to laugh. . .

Kuu was fascinated by her heaty laugh, that he was tempted to tickle her sides. She giggled and wrestled from the circle of his arms that were rendering her helpless with mirth. He blew raspberries on the pretty pillar of her neck, and she giggled loudly. After a few moments of enjoying playing with her genuine laughs, they settled.

Kuu wrapped his arms close to her. He swooped down and planted soft kisses to her lips. She moaned happily to his gentle touch greeting her this morning.

They broke apart, inches away. She caressed the side of his face, staring warmly up at him.

"You know what Kuu, Rita Hayworth used to say –– 'they go to bed with Gilda –– they wake up with me,'" Julie spoke tenderly. Her fingers sling down to his neck. "Do you feel that?"

"Who was Gilda?" Kuu asked.

"Her most famous part –– men went to bed with the dream –– and they didn't like it when they woke up with the reality ––"

Julie looked deeply into his eyes. Her hand caressed the wonderful muscles on his arm and with the other, at the side of his chiseled face.

Then, staring into his sky eyes, she whispered lovingly.

"Do you. . . feel that way with me, Kuu?"

A moment of silence hung in the entire room. Kuu took a stare in admiration at the gorgeous creature in his arms. Julie's hair billowed soft golden curtain on the white sheets. Her skin was still silky smooth and fairer to the morning light that swept in the bedroom. It was so amazing that both of them shared the same passion they had felt with each other, and he felt it completely last night.

". . . . You're lovelier this morning than you have ever been. ." Kuu whispered softly, his hand caressing the side of her face.

"Oh. . Really?" she whispered, very touched to his honest words.

Julie smiled tenderly as he cupped her cheek.

"Yes. ." Kuu whispered.

She looked at him carefully this close, and they kissed passionately, sinking themselves in this whirlpool of happiness that covered them.

She then leapt out of bed.

"I'll be back. . ." she said softly.

Kuu nodded. Julie stood barefoot, and he was again enchanted by the perfection of her lovely, naked slim body. His dazed eyes watched her picked up his silk white shirt on the floor and worn it. She buttoned it, winked at him as she stepped outside of the bedroom, and closed the door behind her.

Kuu flopped back on the bed. He blinked a couple of times, and tried to convince himself that this was finally real and not a dream anymore. They're a couple in such a romantic relationship. Plus, he had owned her just last night.

"Wow. . ." Kuu breathed. Yes, this was still unbelievable.

* * *

Kuu was still on the bed. After a few minutes, the door opened. It was Julie with a tray of brownies topped with whipped cream, toast and tea. She smiled at him.

"I saw these little ones on the fridge," Julie said warmly. "Breakfast in bed. Or lunch, or brunch. With dessert."

Kuu settled himself up on the bed. She headed across and placed the tray on the sheets. Kuu smiled at her. Such a lovely goddess greeting him with a tray of food in the morning was just surreal. She smiled back at him and sat on the bed.

"Can I stay a bit longer, Kuu?" Julie asked tenderly.

Without a word, Kuu moved and leaned forward. He kissed her softly.

"Stay forever. ." he whispered in her lips. She smiled and kissed his lips back.

"Okay. ." Julie answered in a whisper.

He took a toast and gave it to her, and grabbed his two toasts and bit them together. Even without a jam, the toast still tasted good. Suddenly, he felt the black hole phenomena in his stomach. Julie noticed something missing on the tray.

"Damn, I forgot the jam," Julie said. She got up, eating her toast and hurried back to the kitchen.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Julie appeared at the bedroom door, chewing and eyeing at Kuu.

"You get the door, I get the jam," she said and winked at him. Then she was gone.

Kuu shrugged and moved under the covers. "Yeah. ."

Kuu got out from the bed, and picked up a gray camisole on a chair and headed down the corridor. The doorbell rang again. He wore his camisole along the way and opened the door.

Outside were hundreds of paparazzi –– an explosion of cameras and questions, of noise and blinding light. The press seemed to fill the entire street.

"Fucking shit," Kuu breathed in shock.

He came back inside, snapping the door behind him. Julie appeared at the archway of the kitchen, looking at him and eating her toast.

"What?" she asked. Kuu was still rooted at the door.

"Don't ask," he answered.

She smiled gorgeously and headed to the corridor, without suspicion.

"Hmm. You're up to something, Kuu. . ." Julie teased back. She thought he was fooling around. She shot past him towards the door.

"–No, Julie. Don't–"

She ignored Kuu and opened the door. The same explosion blasted at her. In a split second she's inside, snapping the door behind her.

Her green eyes staring back at Kuu were wide with shock. Julie was completely speechless and left with wonder what the heck they were doing in Portobello. How the hell did they knew where she was? HOW?!

**#~##~#**


	29. Busted!

**Shelf #029**

Bolts of shock spread throughout Julie's body. She was still rooted at the door, staring back at Kuu. How on earth did the press ever found out she was here with him? She never told anyone she's in Portobello. Plus, Kuu answered the door in that getup!

"Oh my God. . And they got a photo of you dressed like that?" Julie asked, her eyes darted at Kuu's gray camisole and deep blue boxers.

"Undressed like this, yes," Kuu said.

"Kami-sama."

Stunned, Julie quickly tiptoed towards the kitchen, heading to the phone.

* * *

Later that morning, Julie was on the phone, with Kuu pacing silently at the kitchen, hands on his waist and deep in thought to this sudden shock of his lifetime that greeted him right at his door. Spike was blithely heading downstairs into the kitchen in just his black underpants.

"Morning, daring darling ones," Spike greeted. He walked past behind Julie to head towards the refrigerator, beamed widely at Kuu and does a thumbs up to him –– utterly very excited about what he knew was a last night's 'result.'

Julie twirled the black cord of the phone, waiting impatiently for the tone to cut off. Finally it did.

"Yashiro. It's Julie. The press are here," she said in a panic, yet she tried to calm down. Her flushed cheeks felt burning with fury and embarassment. She knew on the other side Yashiro was also in deep panic as her. To think he had helped her escaped from Jeff unnoticed at the hotel.

". . . No, you should have seen it –– there are hundreds of them. . . " Julie muttered furiously on the receiver. "My brilliant plan was not so brilliant after all. . . Yeah, I know, I know. . Just get me out then."

She then hanged up the phone.

"Damnit. Shit, shit, shit," she cursed under her breath, and quickly headed upstairs.

Kuu was eyeing at Spike, who was all cool with everything going on around here in the kitchen. He watched him eating the container of mayonnaise.

"I wouldn't go outside if I were you," Kuu said.

Spike looked up curiously at Kuu, taking a spoonful to his mouth. His lips were a nice lipstick of pure white cream.

"Why not?" Spike asked.

"Just take my word for it," Kuu answered.

Kuu turned around and headed quietly to Julie upstairs. Spike just stood obediently as a cat eating his mayonnaise, watching Kuu walking silently out of the archway and into the corridor. The moment Kuu was heading upstairs, Spike slammed the container on the counter and dashed for the front door.

* * *

From outside Kuu's house, the press were frantically waiting for the persons they wanted to see the most. The best scoop they had first encountered gave them a bonus with Kuu answering the door first. Neighbors and children at the other side of the street were just puzzled by the sudden commotion caused by the sudden presence of such a huge number of press at Kuu's door. All of them stared in wonder. What the hell was going on and why they were at Kuu's house?

Suddenly, the blue door of Kuu's house opened. All the press turned around to see this very scrawny, pale bloke with white cream lipstick in the frame of the doorway, in his black underpants. Of course, the neighbors knew him. And their eyes were wide in disbelief and covered their fallen mouths. The adults quickly covered the children's eyes with both of their hands, but the little ones loved this and pushed them down.

"Oh, Kami-sama!"

"Dear God!"

"What the hell–?"

"SPIKE-SAN?!"

But Spike loved this presence of explosion. A thousand photos flashed upon him, yet Spike never squinted. Instead, he pushed his hands through his hair and it bolted straight up in all directions. His cream white lips flashed such a huge smile, revealing sunny yellow teeth. Spike beamed wildly and poses athletically at all sides. With no shame.

He then closed the door and wandered excitedly along to a mirror in the hallway near the living room.

"How did I look?" he muttered. "How did I look, huh?"

He started inspecting himself.

"Not bad. . Not bad at all. Cool, thunder bolt hair. Well-chosen briefs, I'd say––"

He cupped his genitals and smiled.

"––Chicks are wild with this and love black!"

Then he turned to his side.

"Mmmm. Nice, firm round buttocks. Yes."

* * *

Upstairs, Kuu entered his bedroom. He had gone back from the guest room and now wore a silk midnight blue sleeping pants. He looked unhappy for Julie, who was on the edge of the bed. She was packing. Right now she was almost dressed. She wore back her fitted white, sleeveless top and skinny jeans. She picked up her white trainers and placed one on her feet.

"How are you doing?" Kuu asked.

"How do you think I'm doing?" Julie shot fiercely. She pulled the last trainer on her other foot.

"I don't know what happened."

"I do, Kuu. Your furry friend thought he'd make a buck or two telling the papers where I was," Julie said.

Kuu watched her stood up and darted furiously across the room. Unaware of her actions, she picked up Kuu's blue denim jacket and threw it over herself.

"That's not true," Kuu said.

Julie pushed her hair away from the back of her neck and turned around.

"Really?! The Japanese press just woke up this morning and thought 'Hey –– I know where Julienna Scott is–! She's in Kyoto right now in that house with the blue door in Portobello.' And then you go out in your goddamn underwear!"

Suddenly Spike dropped in at the door.

"I went out in my goddamn underwear too," he blurted.

Kuu turned his head and flashed him a piercing gaze.

"Just get the fuck out, Spike."

He did.

"Oh. I'm so sorry," Spike said, hurrying on the corridor.

When Spike was completely gone until they heard him heading downstairs, they continued.

"This is such a mess," Julie said. Tears have started to well up in her eyes, but she forced it in.

"I come to you to protect myself against more crappy gossip and now I'm landed in it all over again–!"

She quickly opened the closet and took out her bag.

"–I mean for God's sake, I've got a boyfriend!"

"You do?"

Julie stopped and sighed heavily. This was such a difficult moment –– defining where they stood. Kuu thought he had done a horrible mistake, to have found wrong words. Of course he realized it just this morning. He was only stunned right now, only could hardly believed what Julie said back there.

"As far as they're concerned, I do," she fumed. "And now there'll be pictures of you in every newspapers from here to Timbuktu!"

Kuu walked to Julie. "I know, I know –– but. . . just –– let's stay calm–"

She shrugged her shoulders off his grip.

"–I can't stay calm! You can stay calm –– this is a perfect situation for you ––!" Julie yelled. "Minimum input, maximum publicity. Everyone you bump into will know. 'Well done you –– you slept with that actress and model –– we've seen the pictures!'"

"Now that's spectacularly unfair," Kuu said.

"Who knows, it may even help business–"

She placed her bag on her shoulders and picked up her sunglasses.

"–buy a boring book about Egypt and a crappy gay manga about The One from the guy who screwed Julienna Scott."

She shot out of the bedroom. Kuu quickly headed out after her.

"Now stop. Stop," he called out, rushing. "Julie. . I beg you ––"

They were rushing downstairs–

"–Calm down. Have a cup of tea–"

"–I don't want a goddamn cup of tea. I want to go home."

The doorbell rang as they arrived at the archway leading to the corridor.

"Spike, check who that is. . ." Kuu said. "And for God's sake put some clothes on."

But his spiky friend didn't listen. Instead, Spike leaned merrily out of the window.

"Looks like a chauffeur to me," he said.

True enough, outside the house amid the throng of press and some neighbors at the side of the street, right in front of the door –– was the manager Yashiro and two tall bodyguards.

Amazingly, even with the large human bulldogs with him, the press seemed to have backed away a few feet from him, leaving such a huge space. Yashiro just stood calmly in front of the door. He looked behind him, and saw from behind his spectacles the press moving slightly away in fear. Every single paparazzi felt an undeniably strong force as cold as ice and blazing sharply like a flame, piercing straight at them. This very young man was not to be fooled around with.

Yashiro looked back, pushed back his spectacles as though this was nothing, and rang the doorbell again.

* * *

Inside, Julie and Kuu moved from the kitchen to the corridor leading to the entrance.

"And remember, Kuu –– Spike owes you an expensive dinner," Julie snapped. "Or holiday– – depending if he's got the brains to get the going rate on betrayal."

She rushed on the corridor towards the door.

"That's not true. And wait a minute-!"

Kuu rushed after her. He finally managed to hold her arm and stopped her. Julie turned around, fuming.

"–I can't believe this –– this is crazy behavior. Can't we just laugh about this?" Kuu said, looking at her. "Seriously –– in the huge sweep of things, this stuff doesn't matter."

Spike appeared at the archway from the kitchen, sipping his cup of tea. He looked on the two lovebirds in a quarrel.

"What he's going to say next is –– there are people starving in the Sudan," Spike said.

Kuu heaved a annoyed sigh. Damn him.

"Well, there are. And we don't need to go anywhere near that far," Kuu said. He looked at Julie. "My best friend slipped –– she slipped downstairs, cracked her back and she's now in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. All I'm asking for is a normal amount of perspective."

Julie couldn't take this anymore. Still, it pained her that Kuu failed to understood her place.

"You're right: of course, you're right," Julie said, deeply hurt at all this. "It's just that I've dealt with this fucking garbage for ten years now, Kuu –– you've had it for ten minutes. Our perspectives are different."

"Come on, Julie. ." Kuu said. "I mean –– today's newspapers will be lining tomorrow's waste paper bins."

Julie couldn't believe this. She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you know –– it's just one day. Today's papers will all have been thrown away tomorrow."

They stood there at the corridor, staring at each other's eyes. Juile was about halfway to lose control on her eyes, but she kept them in. If only Kuu could see and feel what it is to be famous, he wouldn't say anything like this.

Julie shook her head.

"Kuu. . . you really don't get it," she said in a low voice. "This story gets filed. . Every time anyone writes anything about me –– whoever they are, no matter what country –– they'll dig up these photos. . Newspapers last forever. I'll regret this forever."

Kuu took this in. Looking back at those sad, green eyes –– thin stream was held successfully in those depths –– Kuu understood her place. He just thought everything about this the other way around. From the bottom of his heart, he didn't want her to leave just yet. . . That was too late now. . She was busted. . She can't stay here forever, so she had to go. . Kuu knew things would come to this point. . It pained him to know that after this, he was not sure if he will see her again. . This may be for the good. . That's the end.

"Right. Fine," Kuu spoke softly in defeat. "I will do the opposite. If it's all right by you –– and always be glad you came. As much as I wanted you to stay. . But you're right –– you probably better go."

Julie looked at him. They stared for a brief moment in silence. Then, Julie fought back a stream that just freely fell down her face. The doorbell rang again. She sniffed lightly and, wiping out the tear from her eyes, pushed her sunglasses.

She opened the door, and there was Yashiro. Massive noise and photos exploded again, but this time there was still a huge gap of space and no single paparazzi dared to go near her. Outside was her manager sending an arm on her shoulder and lead the way to the car far ahead, together with a chauffeur and two bodyguards. Then the blue door was shut and they're all gone.

Silence filled inside the entire house. Kuu heaved a deep sigh and sat on the entrance steps. As much as he wanted to stop Julie no matter what, part of himself never used that strength and let her go.

* * *

At the living room, Kuu and Spike sat on a sofa across each other in deep silence. For a moment, pause swept across the entire room. Kuu broke it first.

"Was it you?" Kuu asked, looking deep at Spike's eyes.

"I. . . I suppose I might have told one or two people down the pub," Spike answered.

"Right."

Kuu sighed heavily and buried his head in his hands. Yet there was no strength left in those hands and his head sank back on the sofa. His eyes stared blankly up the ceiling. It was over now.

Another day and his Julie was gone again from his sight. . . Maybe this time, she was lost in his arms. Forever. . .

**#~##~#**


	30. Stop Loving You

**Shelf #030**

There was nothing that Kuu could have done to change things the way they were now. He had lost the most precious woman swiftly from his arms just like air that had swept by, who turned out to be the most famous film star in the world and the top supermodel. The most beautiful woman, Julie.

After all that hussle at the front door, plus the overwhelming shock of Julie's presence at his house, the neighbors surprisingly continued to talk to Kuu as if nothing had happened. Although there were times that behind his back, gossip flew all over the place.

Kuu returned to the usual humdrum, bachelor half–life at Random Walk Co. Martin was still his employee at his bookshop, and Kuu was very grateful that this man had been loyal to him all these years. Amazingly, to Kuu's surprise, sales had also continued to rose high that they need to order more stocks. Mr. Smith was still the ever faithful customer. After he had found out the news about him and Julie, he immediately darted to this shop and bought a novel that was adapted by Julie's movie, 'Tsukigomori'. Julie was probably right, Kuu thought in hate. That scandal perhaps had helped this business.

After Mr. Smith had bought the novel, Kuu called it a day –– as an owner he can change his own schedule of time off –– and left the bookshop for Martin to take care of the rest of the sales that day. Kuu stepped out of the doors of the shop, swung his black coat over him and walked through Portobello Road in the city of Kyoto.

It was still an everyday routine for him. Go out of the house, head for work at his bookshop while greeting familiar faces of neighbors along the way, then go straight home at the end of his schedule. This everyday walk in the same circle lasted through six months. . . On and on it continued as he walked, throughout the seasons that magically changed from summer, through autumn and winter, back into spring. . .

From summer –– he had walked through fresh summer fruits and flowers that lined along the stalls in Portobello, a six-month pregnant neighbor of Kuu talking to Honey with another leather-jacket boyfriend of a few years older than her. . . Even when rain started to fall on wet days, Kuu still walked on –– he turned up his black coat collar amidst the cloud of black umbrellas around him on the road. . . Followed by winter coats everywhere –– chestnuts roasting –– through Christmas trees on sale and the first hint of snow.

Then he came to east side of Portobello, at the Kanshi Temple, which was startling snowscape, for the hundred yard, right across Kanshi Grove.

By the time he reached the purple cafe of Tony's restaurant a couple of yards away from his bookshop, the snow was melting and in another few yards, it was spring again. He passed by his beloved sister Honey again –– arguing with her boyfriend, walking away tearful and heartbroken. Then he passed by the old lady flower vendor, Mother Susan talking to his neighbor, 'the pregnant woman' –– now holding her healthy, three-month old baby girl. The cute little baby saw Kuu holding his coat over his shoulder and cooed happily at him. She raised her chubby tiny fingers at him and he kissed it. The woman and Mother Susan saw Kuu and they greeted him.

* * *

Even if times had passed by swiftly and today was now Spring, it was still a grey day inside the bookshop. Kuu and Martin felt that things in here had never ever changed.

Kuu wore an apron over his waist and started checking out delivered boxes of manga series. He segregated them in batches of piles on the floor across from him. Then he picked the pile of Vampire Knight volumes first and placed them in order at the shelf. Martin was near the entrance of the shop, replacing the old 'new arrival' books with a new set of different novels on the entrance display table.

After ten seconds past of co-existing silently, Honey rushed in. Spike, still feeling in disgrace, came in with her but lingered in the doorway.

"Have we got something for you!" Honey said excitedly, darting past a few shelves towards Kuu. "Something which will make you love me so much you'll want to hug me every single day for the rest of my life."

Kuu looked up in surprise.

"Blimey. What's that?" he asked. Kuu stood up and dusted off his hands.

Honey was holding up a piece of paper excitedly. How she wanted to squeal right now.

"Oniisama. The phone number of Julienna Scott's manager and her agents in Japan and in New York," Honey said, beaming on all ears. "You can ring her! You think about her all the time –– now you can ring her!"

Kuu blinked at the paper in her hand. He forced a warm smile at his sister.

"Well, thanks, that's great," he said calmly, taking the paper from her.

"It is great, isn't it!" Honey said. "Go and call her. I'll see you tonight!"

And she shot back towards the door. She saw Martin on the display table and waved at him.

"Hey Marty-san! Sexy cardy!"

"Hello Honey-san!" Martin waved back.

Spike held the door out for her and waved at Kuu. The moment the two had gone, Kuu looked at the piece of paper. Slowly walking towards the counter, he stared at the numbers. Right on top of it was Yashiro's, followed by the agent in Japan and the one named Karen, the agent in New York.

Kuu was supposed to feel dazed and excited just as Honey. But the feeling that overtook his heart was now different. He felt empty, as if there was nothing at all that could brighten up his mood. Just blank. After all that press attacks at his door, and Julie now gone from him, why would something like this come just now? What about these past six months? Hadn't she thought about doing this number mail during those times? Why now?

Kuu folded the paper, and placed it gently in the garbage bin.

* * *

Later that evening, all the best friends were gathered at Tony's restaurant. Tony the chef had just passed around a nice dish, and sat back on the table that was set right across the center of the room.

Bella banged a spoon on a wine bottle beside her. Everyone began to settle, eating silently.

"I've got a little speech to make ––" Bella began, looking at them. "I won't stand up because I can't. . . be bothered. Exactly a year ago today, this man here started the finest restaurant in Kyoto."

"Thank you very much," Tony beamed and caressed his big belly.

"Unfortunately –– these past months no one ever came to eat here."

"A tiny hiccough," Tony added.

"And so we must face the fact that from next week, we have to find somewhere near to eat," Bella said. Tony's brave face broke. The dream was finally over. Bella looked at Tony sitting at the far end of the table.

"I just want to say to Tony –– don't take it personally," she said. "The more I think about things, the more I see no rhyme or reason in life –– no one knows why some things work out, and some things don't –– why some of us get lucky –– and some of us. . ."

". . . get fired," Lory said.

"No!" Bella said. Others were pretty alarmed by this sudden news and looked at Lory.

Lory just sat silent as he leaned calmly on his chair. Kuu furrowed his brows and looked beside his cousin if this was true at all. Lory read the expression on his face and, as if he had read his mind, nodded at him.

"Yes, they're shifting the whole outfit much more towards the trading side –– and probably they don't ever need me anymore," he said, looking at everybody. "Even if I got an offer from this owner of a company who has no children, I'm still not sure if I can have a go with this. And of course. . ."

He took his glass of wine and sipped.

"I was total crap."

They're all rather stunned. Max broke the silence.

"So we go down together!" Max said, taking his glass of wine and held it up for everyone. "A toast to Lory-san –– the worst stockbroker in the whole world at this time!"

Everyone took their wine glass and they toast him. After a few moments, Honey held up her hand as she stood up.

"Since it's an evening of announcements. . . I've also got one," Honey started. Everyone looked up at her.

"Ahm. . . I've decided to get engaged."

There was total bewilderment from the others. Spike raised his brows, Bella and Max's mouth fell, Lory almost dropped his wine glass, and Tony's fork fell on the plate.

"What?!" they blurted in unison.

Honey nodded and smiled warmly at them, beaming on all sides.

"I've found myself a nice, slightly odd looking bloke who I know is going to make me happy for the rest of my life."

Spike sat speechless and shocked. It greatly showed in his expression that he had secret special feelings for Honey.

"Wait. Wait a minute –– I'm your brother and I don't know anything about this," Kuu said, his face alarmed at the shock.

"Even your cousin," Lory added, his brows furrowed in confusion. Honey must be drinking too much, he can tell. Her face was flushed soft pink.

"Is it someone we know?" Max asked. He darted his eyes at Lory and nodded. Yes, they should do this investigation themselves. Privately.

"Yes, actually. I will keep you informed," Honey replied as she sat down.

Kuu blinked in bewilderment and leaned forward, eyeing deeply at Honey.

"Hon, you have to tell me. . . Is –– is he somehow, you know. . Financially able?" Kuu asked. Bella snorted. Yeah, he shot at the target straight on.

". . . Because seriously, I can't afford to see you suffer in this stage –– I mean, you're still young," Kuu added. Lory and Max nodded.

"He's right," Bella said.

Honey heaved a small sigh. She nodded silently at Kuu and Lory, which meant that she understood her brother and her dearest elder cousin.

"Hon. . ."

"Don't worry, Onii-sama," Honey assured him. "I've got it all covered. He's got amazing prospects and I know we can get there. I'll be fine I promise."

Kuu just couldn't believe this was his sister talking. He leaned back on the chair and Bella caressed his shoulder. He and the others continued on their conversation, dropping the subject.

The moment she saw that everyone were now busy talking, Honey leaned towards Spike.

"By the way –– it's you," Honey whispered.

Spike's eyes grew wide as he looked at her. Had he heard this right?

"Me?" he asked, completely and utterly amazed at this.

"Yes. What do you think?" she whispered.

"Well, yes," he whispered back in reply. Spike flashed his gorgeous smile. "Groovy."

Both of them shared a special gaze only they could ever sink themselves into. Honey and Spike sighed. What would they do if the rest weren't around and only both of them were here in this restaurant? They would have flung themselves in each other's arms and devoured each other.

"Alright. Any more announcements?" Max asked with a smile.

Finally, Kuu's hand held up in the air. Everyone had gone quiet. They hadn't expected this from him.

"Yes –– I feel I must apologize to everyone for my behavior for the last six months," Kuu began. Every single eyes were on him. "I have, as you know, been slightly down in the mouth."

"There's an understatement," Max said.

"There are dead people on better form," Lory added, nodding at his cousin beside him.

"But I wish to make it clear to everyone in here. I've turned a corner and henceforward intend to be impressively happy," Kuu said, forcing a smile. With that, everyone understood him and applauded him.

Kuu took his wine glass, toast it and drank his wine. Yes, he intended to be impressively happy. Or is he really happy?

Two hours later at Tony's restaurant, they've had a very good time. There had been a chocolate cake baked by Tony, followed by lots and lots of alcohol until the break of dawn.

On the other side of the restaurant, Tony was playing 'Listen to Your Heart' on the piano, and Max joined him weakly, singing in a daze. Spike was now drunk, waltzing around dreamily. He twirled and hummed to the tune.

He shot past one table, where Bella and Honey sat –– beer and wine on the table.

"I can't believe it. . I'm really horribly drunk," Bella said. She forced one eye up and squinted at the others around her. "Seems we all are. . ."

Honey suddenly cried while singing the chorus and flung her arms around her.

Elsewhere, Kuu and Lory were relaxed together. Lory drank from a wine bottle, his foot folded up on his chair. He watched, drinking as his cousin sat silently across the table, whose hand held the half-filled bottle on his cheek. Kuu was in a deep stare at nowhere. A few buttons up on his silk shirt were open, revealing his chiseled chest.

"So –– you've laid the ghost," Lory said.

"I believe I have," Kuu replied weakly.

"Don't give a damn about the famous girl," Lory said.

Kuu took a sip from his bottle. "No, I don't think I do," he said. He took another drink.

Lory smirked. "Which means you won't be distracted by the fact that she's back in Japan," he said. "Flaunting her majestic curves and assets at a famous runway in Tokyo, grasping her Oscar, and to be found filming most days on Ukyo-ku. . ."

Kuu blinked and looked back at Lory's eyes. Lory chuckled, placed down on the table a copy of 'The Japan Times' with a picture of smiling Julie on its cover, holding up an Oscar statuette for Best Actress. Kuu grabbed the paper.

Along the front page he read, Kuu found out Julie would be taking on the lead role in a most expensive hollywood film of the year, Rurouni Kenshin. She would be acting alongside a major hollywood star, Takeru Sato, with the stunt choreographer –– also an Oscar winner –– who was a faithful and loyal student of the late Bruce Lee. As Lory had told him, the filming would take place in historical sites and forests in Kyoto, with one of the places being mentioned –– Ukyo-ku. The place which was surprisingly, just near in Portobello.

Kuu stared at the newspaper in immediate gloom. His bottle was now ignored at the table.

"Oh God no," Kuu said in a daze. Utterly shocked. His cousin had completely read behind the lines of his expression.

"So not over her, in fact," Lory said with a smile. "So truly and completely, not over her. . And still, just can't stop loving her."

**#~##~#**


	31. Behind the Scenes

**Shelf #031**

The following day, things went well as usual at the bookshop. Kuu decided to make it to Ukyo-ku disctrict in the afternoon. Kuu had pointed out to Martin that he will be leaving the rest of managing the sales to him.

He got off the bus and arrived at the filming set in wide sweep of Ukyo-ku. Kuu was entirely alone, walking along the road under the big shade of trees. He looked up to the sky and noticed it was slightly gray and wind was sweeping around him. It will rain soon. Kuu continued and marched up the hill –– went over the crest of it. . . and there it was.

Kuu saw a huge film crew in black shirts and hundreds of Japanese extras, dressed during the years of the Meiji Restoration, moving about the historical neighborhood being used as a set for filming. The natural weather today that covered the entire place in a mantle of grey atmosphere was perfect, as the production team will later film scenes that would involve swordfights under the rain.

There was a beautiful house a few yards away from a lake, and Kuu approached it. Now closer to the house, he came across a barrier –– where he was himself approached by a tall and muscular security.

"Can I help you, sir?" came his low, booming voice. He towered over a good inches above Kuu.

"Uhm. . Yes –– I was looking for Julienna Scott. . ." Kuu answered, looking up at him. He thought that damn huge build would break bones in a snap.

"Does she know you're coming?" the security asked.

"Uh no. No she doesn't," Kuu replied honestly.

"I'm afraid I can't let you through, sir," security said, shaking his head.

"Oh right. I mean, I am a friend –– I'm not a lunatic but –– no, you basically. . ."

But the security shook his head.

". . . Sorry. Can't let you through sir," he said.

At that moment –– about thirty yards away, Kuu saw a trailer door open. Out of it came Julie at last. . . Looking extraordinary –– in a silk, white kimono with a blue obi around her waist, and a flowing purple shawl; full, beautiful make-up; rich, silky straight jet black wig that greatly suited the contrasting glow of her fair skin like mother of pearl, and the green eyes were replaced now with midnight black contacts. She had a necessary cluster of people about her. Hair, make-up, costume and the third assistant who had collected her. Then Yashiro came out the door next, talking briefly to her.

Julie walked a few yards, and then casually turned her head. And her eyes finally saw him. Her face registered not just surprise, certainly not a simple smile. His being there was a complicated thing. Yet deep within the depths of her heart, Julie couldn't stop the fluttering rhythm that seemed to burst out. . He was finally there. After all the times of trying to reach him on the cell phone, with the message replying to her instead, and he never answered, still he was finally here on the set to see her. . . It was hard for her now to find such words. . If only he knew how really happy she was. . How she missed him so much. . .

Kuu waved his hand and did a small wave. She paused, staring back at him as the whole paraphernalia of the upcoming scene passed between them. The movie divided them, but then she began to walk through it calmly, and followed by her cluster, she fluidly made her way towards him.

Kuu felt the knot in his chest ache so much. He couldn't deny the true feelings in his heart, as he watched the ethereal goddess who he lost for six months walking towards him. . If only she knew how much he still loved her. . Yet it hurt that he couldn't easily go and talk to her.

When Julie reached him, the security guard stood back a pace, and her people held back. She didn't really know what to say. . . . She was at a loss for words.

"This is certainly. . . ah. ." Julie spoke. Her black eyes twinkled in her stare.

"I only found out you were here yesterday," Kuu said.

"I tried to ring you. . . all this time –– but, uh. . . I didn't think you'd want to. ." she spoke softly, breathing nervously.

Kuu blinked. She did? How he wanted to smack his head for ignoring his important cell phone. What a stupid idea of not wanting to hear her after she left, really.

Kuu was about to talk just in time when the thirst assistant was under pressure.

"Julie. ." the third assistant called.

Julie looked around and saw her third assistant really nervous now –– and the first was approaching. She turned back to Kuu.

"Uhm. . It's not going very well, and it's our last day," Julie said.

Kuu nodded. "Absolutely. . . you're clearly very busy," he said.

Their eyes never broke this deep gaze. For how long did they missed each other?

"But. . . wait. . . there are things to say," Julie spoke softly, looking deeply in the eyes.

Kuu's eyes pierced back with the same warmth.

"Okay," he said softly.

Julie flashed a little smirk. "Drink tea –– there's lots of tea. ."

She was then swept away, four people touching her hair and costume. A little bit away from Kuu stood Yashiro. He pushed his spectacles up and smiled at him from afar.

"Come and have a look. . ."

* * *

A good shower of rain fell as Kuu and Yashiro made their way towards the set, umbrellas up. . .

"Are you a fan of Nobuhiro Watsuki?" Yashiro asked, looking up at Kuu. Yashiro thought this guy was incredibly taller than Julie, who was already as tall as her manager.

Kuu blinked in surprise. "This is Nobuhiro Watsuki film?"

He looked and saw that a complicated shot was about to happen –– with waves of extras –– and huge moving crane. Kuu and Yashiro ended up next to a huge parasol covering the sound desk.

"This is Harry," Yashiro said, pointing to a tall, fat man in black shirt concentrating on a few buttons on a certain panel. "He'll give you a pair of headphones so you can hear the dialogue."

Harry the sound man looked up and nodded brightly at Kuu. He was a pleasant, fifty-year-old balding fellow. He handed him the headphones.

"Here we go. The volume control is on the side," he said, pointing to a button.

"That's great," Kuu said. He placed the pair on his ears and sat on a silver chair.

Kuu, with the headphones on, surveyed the scene –– it felt to him as if he was on a day during the Meiji Restoration Era on a rainfall. The cluster of extras was along the line of houses, a full 80 yards away from the action, to allow a gracious sweeping wide-shot. He watched Julie near the gate of the temple, holding up a traditional Japanese umbrella. She was with her co-star in the Nobuhiro Watsuki film, a katana on the other side of his waist. He portrayed Kiyosato Akira, a bodyguard and Julie's character's fiance. His name was Lee James.

"We are living in a heavy cloudcuckooland –– we'll never get this done today," Lee said.

"We will, the rain is perfect," Julie said. "And we have to. I've got to be in New York on Thursday."

"Oh, stop showing off," he said. Lee watched extras moving about on the road. His sharp eyes studied an actress a few yards to the left. She had just fixed her kimono after picking up her small bag that had fallen on the ground.

"Oh God. That's an enormous arse," Lee muttered softly, staring at the actress.

"I'm not listening," Julie said.

"No, but seriously. . it's not fair––," Lee said, keeping his voice low. "––so many tragic young teenagers with anorexia nowadays. . . and that girl has an incredible arse she could perfectly well share round with at least ten other women–– and still be beg-bottomed."

"I said Lee I'm not listening––" Julie shot back low. "––and I think, looking at something that firm, you and your droopy little excuse for an 'incredible arse' would be well-advised to keep quiet."

Back by the sound desk, Kuu was listening and laughs while watching her. That's his girl. Julie cleared her throat and started preparing.

"Okay. So I ask you when you'll be coming back, and you say. . .?" she asked.

"'I won't be long. . I'll come back soon.'" Lee replied.

"And then I. . . right," Julie said, checking her sandals and started to take a deep breath just in time for a loud voice from a megaphone spoke in the air.

"_We'll begin shortly in ten minutes, guys– so everyone to your position!" _said the voice.

Lee checked the tightness of the katana wrapped around his waist and turned to Julie.

"So who was that rather difficult chap you were talking to on the way up, hmm?" Lee asked.

Julie raised her brows. "Oh. . . well, no one. . . no one," she lied calmly. "Just some. . . guy from the past. ."

At the desk, Kuu blinked.

"I don't know what he's doing here. Bit of an awkward situation," she said and looked away, watching two extras walking by.

Kuu had heard everything. "Of course," he muttered.

There was nothing else to watch more here. That was it. He took off the headphones and placed them gently down the chair.

"Thank you," Kuu said. Harry nodded with a smile.

"Anytime," he said.

Kuu began to walk away in the rain, never minding to get that umbrella on the panel. He never cared to look back at all. He walked on and on, swiftly avoiding the presence of Yashiro checking the scene. He left farther from the set, until he was out of the filming place and back on the stony road in the woods. Those words were as cold as the drops of water falling on him. The moment of hope was gone. He couldn't have had a clear reminder.

Kuu arrived home dripping wet. Along the way, he unbuttoned his silk shirt and took off his other shirt. He rushed upstairs to the bathroom, undressed the rest of his clothes off and took a shower. The cold water reminded him of the cold rain –– and the scene flashed across his mind again. . .

Later that evening, Kuu was barefoot on the living room, in his white shirt and black pants, emptying all Julienna Scott movie videos and live performance albums into a box. Outside, rain continued to pour harder.

Spike appeared moments after. He had just taken a nice shower, wiping his spiky hair with a towel and worn only his denim pants.

"Kuu-san. . What's going on?" Spike asked. He was surprised to see all the clutter of Julie on the floor. This was not a good sight, plus Kuu was in a temper.

"I'm going to throw out these old videos," Kuu fumed, his ears flushed soft pink. He slammed a pile into the box.

"No. You can't bin these," Spike said, walking towards the box. "They're classics, Kuu. I'm not allowing this."

"Right –– let's talk about rent. . ." Kuu shot back.

"Let me help," Spike said, rushing quickly across the room. He bent and gathered the rest of the videos. "We don't want all this shit cluttering up our lives."

**#~##~#**


	32. Night on the Rocks

**Disclaimer: **_Part of this chapter is Rated R+ again for just a little set of cherries. Enjoy Fallen! :D  
_

* * *

**Shelf #032**

That rainy night, Kuu lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling. So many things had happened quite so fast these past seven months. Julie appeared unexpectedly in his life and had turned his world the other way around. She changed his life completely. Tonight, he reminisced all the best days that both of them had shared. . .

It was such an amazing moment for him to see her the first time she appeared at his bookshop. . Thrice, they met each other in just one day, plus Julie gave him a deep kiss. . Then his little Honey's birthday surprise. . The funny things that his best friends had experienced with little knowledge about the truth in Julie's life. . The incredible fight for the little brownie . . Their romantic walk in the woods at dawn. . Kuu smiled to the thought that they walked together alone in the road and fooling around like little naughty children. . . The sunday morning dates they spent at the river. . The unforgettable date that made him feel like Cinderella's brother, being helped by the magic of the fairy gods to make him look like a stunning superstar with the most gorgeous goddess in red. . . And the memorable stay in his house to avoid paparazzi, until they grabbed that 'yearn' throughout the night. . .

So many memories in just seven months. It was during those months, that tonight Kuu had remembered a valuable piece of memory. One that changed another course of his life since meeting Julie. . . .

_It was during the first Sunday of her two weeks off staying at his house. That time, Kuu and Julie had trecked by the river, near the waterfall, just looking around, admiring the subtle beauty of nature at night –– because evening was the only time that no one can ever see Julie. _

_They had realized there was actually an abandoned cave behind the waterfall. They walked through it and found such an amazing place that no one had ever discovered. . . _

_Deep inside the belly of the rocky cave, was a small lake. The cool water was so crystal blue it glittered like clear glass on the ceiling of rock. They could see depths through the bottom that wasn't so deep and the floor beneath it was just pure sand. An idea lighted up their minds and they decided to take a night swim._

_It was Julie who started undressing her clothes off. She smiled at Kuu, then dropped her tussled shawl. She swung off his blue denim jacket and pulled up her fitted black top. She slipped down her denim skirt, then with slender fingers unclapsed her bra and pushed down her lace thong. Kuu watched her for a moment, struck by the vivid, tempting, natural beauty of her perfect body–– a contrasting ebony to the shining light blue of the water. _

_Julie looked behind her, eyeing at him and, walking over to the shallow end of the pool, moved partway down the rocks and into the water, holding out her hand in invitation. Kuu caught his breath. She was like a goddess standing there in her nude young beauty, and he could feel his desire rising. . Julie's deep sea green eyes twinkled and, throwing him a saucy look, she dove into the pool, giving him a delicious view of her sleek, sweet flanks. _

_Kuu growled softly to his own monster firing madly at his heart. He undressed himself and dove after Julie. He was amazed to find what a strong swimmer she was. She laughed mischievously at him and in a sleek bold move, dove beneath the water to appear in midpool. _

_His own laughter sounded now. "Damnit. Where in the seven djins did you learn to swim like that, you vixen?"_

_Her green eyes widened innocently, and she shrugged. "Since I was a kid, I always swim by the river with Valentine-san. . Sometimes with Alexander and Rayford."_

"_Who's Valentine?" he asked. Then she saw his brows furrowed slightly. _

"_And Alexander and Rayford are your ex?"_

_Julie smirked. "Hmm. . You're jealous?"_

_Kuu swam over to her and, gently, with a restrained passion that she instantly sensed, he took her face between his thumb and forefinger. His other hand slipped under the water and grabbed her waist. His sky eyes regarded her warmly. "Hmm. . I'm not. Just confused why there are two men."_

_Slim white arms slid up around him. Her pretty round breasts pressed against the tight ripples of his muscled chest as she offered him her lips._

"_Valentine's our housekeeper. ." she said tenderly. "Alexander was our butler and Rayford was the son of our chef. He's a cute kid aged seven and I can't win over him on the water. They're really good swimmers. They taught me how to swim. Rayford was just the master of deep dives and he taught me the tricks."_

_Kuu swept her up in his arms. "They got a great student."_

_Julie was surprised by his sudden, swift movement that she was at a loss for words. Her inner voice battled whether she must wriggle from his grip or not. Yet this was a wonderful tease, as payback for the cherry, maybe?_

"_Do you think somebody may come and see us, Kuu?" Julie asked softly. _

"_To be honest," he answered in her lips, laying her gently behind a huge rock, on the warm, wet ground that surrounded the pool. He straddled her. "At the most delightful time, no. I don't think so."_

_Julie teased him and smiled. "Yes, someone will see us, Kuu," she protested. He chuckled softly. _

"_And dare disturb us on this cave behind the waterfall?" he whispered at her ear. His staff was hard and seeking against her thighs. She shivered deliciously as his tongue explored her ear, and shivered again as he moved downward along the scented length of her neck, biting gently at her silken shoulder. Julie soon forgot the bright lights of the water. Kuu's hands were on her hips, stroking and stroking the fires of her passions. He suckled hungrily at her breasts, driving her to let out a sweet cry of pleasure._

"_Aaahh. . . Kuu! Please. . . Please!" she begged him. Her body arched against him, writhing for more. _

_The sweet, demanding assaults of his lips and tongue aroused her greatly. His hands never stopped from loving her body, and when his great rod entered into her she felt filled to overflowing with him. She wrapped her legs about him tightly and stretched to welcome more hard thrusts of his manroot. His body movement was so strong and rhythmic, each stroke bringing her nearer and nearer to sweet oblivion. She climbed higher and higher. Then she was caught in a jeweled whirlpool of ecstasy, and she heard a soft woman's cry mingled with a great masculine moan. _

_But the fire in their bodies continued to blaze wildly, and to his touch she turned on her side, a lovely arch of her hip against him. He thrusted his hard shaft into her, sending her to another sea of pleasure. She let out a cry, begging him for more. She turned her head to face him and they devoured hungrily. His hand caught her face and fenced her silken tongue deeper, covering her pretty cries. The blood sang, roared, and pounded in her ears and she matched him, fencing just as skillfully, kiss for kiss until they were both breathless. _

_Her body moved deliciously against him, pushing her hips further in every thrusts. She tore her face away and panted, his mouth eagerly explored her ear, teasing and biting it. Julie never thought she could soar high like this, taking all of him more and more. His sword was so great inside her. He moved deeper and deeper, crashing further into her walls. Her arm flung to caress his head drinking the soft pillar of her neck, his other hand stroking the blazing fire in her skin. From the wonderful curve of her hips, to her belly. Then it caught her golden orb and fondled it, moving in the same hard rhythm of his thrusts._

_Her beautiful eyes mirrored what he felt. He plunged deeper and deeper into her, and the pleasure that leaped into that green gaze added to his own joy. When she finally begged him for the last strip of deepest, sweet release, and her golden feathery lashes lay quivering against her pale cheeks, he felt her spasms break one after another like breakers crashing wildly on the beach. Assured of her happiness, Kuu found such a heaven with her, reveling in the lovely body that moved so skillfully and deliciously on her side beneath his, reveling in the slender fingers that ran through the back of his hair, the other hand that dug in his arm that played wondrously on her breasts, in her sweet cry of surrender as his aching manhood burst and flooded her with his burning tribute. Julie was his, and his alone._

_Her next conscious thought was that the glassy light was bright behind her eyelids, and she heard water lapping against the rocks along the sides of the lake. She opened her eyes, exhausted yet deeply enjoyed such a thrill ride with Kuu, who was also breathing heavily, his arms wrapped in a tight embrace around her._

_Later, Kuu made fire and lingered in each other's arms on the rocks. It was the break of dawn. Kuu worn back his clothes, with the shirt left unbuttoned, while Julie was wrapped in her shawl enough to cover half of her naked body. She leaned her back against the warmth of his chest, and leaned her head on his skin. They had talked about many things in each other's arms, until. . ._

"_I don't know what it must feel like if fate will lead us to marry," Kuu said, his arm wrapped on her shoulder. _

_Julie blinked and looked up at him. ". . .Do you believe that fate, Kuu?" she asked softly._

_Kuu looked into her eyes then smiled back at her. He held her chin with his thumb and forefinger and planted soft kisses on her lips. His eyes travelled back to the flickering fire across them._

"_I do. . ." he replied. His hand continued to caress the soft skin on her arm. "But as soon as I can find a ring, I definitely will––"_

"––_No. . You don't need to give me anything, Kuu," Julie interrupted._

_Kuu could hardly believe what he had heard. He looked back at Julie and saw a happy twinkle in the depths of her eyes. She smiled warmly at him. She shook her head lightly._

"_I don't need you to buy me an expensive ring," Julie said. "I don't need you to give me a ring. I don't. ."_

_Kuu was puzzled. He watched her settled slightly as she leaned forward. She picked up part of the shawl and with her slender fingers, took one gold strand from the tussel and twirled it on her finger. She plucked it out, and tied the gold thread around her ring finger. _

_Smiling lovingly, Julie turned to Kuu and showed her hand to him._

"_This will be my ring. . ." she said softly. "It meant that I'm already taken by you– the one I will be with for the rest of my life. . ."_

_Kuu saw a blaze of love flickering in Julie's eyes, which mirrored the same flame on the fire. _

"_I promise. No matter what happens, you'll never see this off my finger. . Ever. . ." _

_Kuu felt greatly touched by such genuine, honest words. This was Julie, the famous actress making a vow of everlasting love to him. . She loved him this much. It was more than offering her entire self to him. Kuu never felt so happy in his life, it was too much to bear yet it greatly burst, flowing ever endlessly. _

_Kuu smiled warmly. Without any word, he gathered her face in his hand and kissed her passionately. On and on they kissed, and Julie wrapped her arms around him as he held her closer. He placed her gently on the ground, and swooped down to devour her lips. As he travelled down to her pillar, Julie sighed deeply._

"_I love you this much, Kuu. ." Julie whispered. "I'm all yours!"_

_Kuu went back up and locked her lips with his._

"_I know. . And I love you more. ." Kuu whispered softly in her lips. _

_They locked themselves within the circle of their arms and lips, feeling so happy with the new vow they made with each other. And with the fire blazing in front of them, Kuu and Julie buried themselves in another heat of deep passion as they made love again, tenderly throughout the night._

Kuu turned over on his side and hugged a pillow close to him. The throbbing knot in his heart continued, as his blank eyes stared painfully at the drops of rain streaming down the glass window.

The fact that Julie had acknowledged him as a no one to that co-star Lee James, plus all the more that the person he had fallen in love with lived in a world so different from his, was enough for him to understood that maybe the vow was not as genuinely made as it had been from the heart at all. Kuu was ready to accept this other point, and he hated himself for it. He loved her so much while also having to feel all this pain at the same time. Because to him, things would be way different, if only Julie had made others see him as hers. He agreed Lory's thought. . A mortal falling in love with a god was truly difficult after all, and too painful.

Tonight, Kuu had told himself as he closed his eyes.

_' That's it. . . I want this pain no more. . .'_

**#~##~#**


	33. La Marie

**Shelf #033**

The next day at Random Walk Co., Kuu was hard at work on the desk, doing the accounts in a large room with shelves full of files in it. The door was left open, and Martin popped his head in.

"I'm sorry Kuu-san." Martin said. "I have to disturb you when you're cooking the books. But, there's a delivery. ."

Kuu looked up from the bunch of papers laid in front of him, heaved a sigh and ran a finger on his temple.

"Martin, can't you just deal with this yourself? I'm busy," Kuu said. He pushed his spectacles up on his nose and went back to the calculator.

"But it's not for the shop. It's for you," Martin said.

Kuu stopped, clearly lost where he was supposed to count. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. _'I had no choice but to get this delivery by myself then, whatever it was.'_

Kuu took off his glasses and placed it on the table.

"Okay. Tell me, would I have to pay a wet rag as much as I pay you?" Kuu said, standing up and went to the door.

They headed out, Martin walking behind him, incomprehensively rubbing his hands in excitement with a wide smile on his face –– he seemed to be in a very good mood today.

Kuu ran hand again through his hair as he walked. He entered the main room, near the counter and froze.

There at the display lobby stood Julie. . . in a simple white blouse and plain beige skirt. Her gorgeous golden waves was held up neatly in a nice half updo held by a clip. A few tresses of bangs hung on her forehead. On her ears were small teardrop shaped pearl earrings and, a matching teardrop necklace around her neck. She even wore a simple pair of white sandals, and a beige bag that hung down her shoulder.

"Hi," Julie said with a warm smile.

"Hello," Kuu said.

"Uhm, you disappeared," she said tenderly. She saw Martin walked upstairs towards the upper shop.

"Yes –– I'm sorry –– I had to leave. . ." Kuu said. "I didn't want to disturb you."

Julie nodded, and took a moment to look at Kuu as she stood silently. Interestingly, he was still handsome with the casual clothes given to him by Armani. His silk shirt had sleeves folded up nicely in fashion, tucked in neatly on his black pants. He wore the casual watch given to him too. He also wore a small earring on his left ear, which was one of the gifts from Dior.

Julie breathe heavily and blinked. _'His suave flair is still there. . I missed it so. .'_

"Well. . ." she started. "How have you been, Kuu?"

"Fine. . Everything much the same," Kuu replied. "When they change the law Spike and I will marry immeditely. Whereas you. . . I've watched in wonder. Awards, glory. ."

"Oh no. It's all nonsense," Julie said. "I had no idea how much nonsense it all was –– but nonsense it all is. . ."

Kuu had read her voice, and the way she was speaking to him right now. Julie was nervous.

"Well. . Yesterday was our last day filming. ." Julie muttered. "And so. . I'm just off – – but I brought you this from home, and ––"

Julie pointed to a quite big wrapped parcel, flat – about 3 foot by 4 foot, leaning against a bookshelf.

"–Um, I thought I'd give it to you. ."

Kuu glanced at the parcel. "Thank you. . . Shall I. ."

She shook her head and smiled shyly.

"No, don't open it yet ––" she said. "Um. . I'll be embarassed."

"Oh, okay –– well, thank you," Kuu said. "I don't know what it's for. But thank you anyway."

"Um. . I actually had it in my apartment in New York," Julie added. "And just thought you'd. . . but, when it came it to it, I didn't know how to call you. . . well, I did called you but. . Having behaved so. . . badly, twice. So it's been just sitting in the hotel. . ."

Julie fought back to speak all the thoughts that were desperately trying to let out from her mind since yesterday. _'Oh God, I never thought this could be really difficult. . . Just get a grip, Julie. You've been rehearsing these lines, and now you're facing him– you can do it. Just break it and tell him!'_

Julie blinked and looked at him nervously. "But then. . . You came, so I figured. . . the thing is. . . Kuu, the thing is. . ."

Kuu stared back at her. "What's the thing?" he asked.

Then all of a sudden the door pinged as it opened. In walked the annoying customer, Mr. Smith. Kuu snapped, staring hard at him.

"Just don't even think about it. Go away immediately."

Mr. Smith was taken aback and therefore got completely obedient.

"Oh right. Sorry," Mr. Smith apologized.

Before Julie could process everything and was about to turn to look back, Mr. Smith had already gone quickly out of the door.

"Now you were saying. . ." Kuu said, looking at Julie.

She turned back to him. "Yes. The thing is. . . I have to go away today," she said, finally got everything on track. "But I wondered, if I didn't, whether you might let me see you a bit. . . or, a lot – maybe. . . see if you could. . . like me again. . ."

Kuu took a moment and took this in. He looked back at Julie.

"But yesterday. . . that actor asked you who I was. ." Kuu said. "And you just dismissed me out of hand. . . I heard –– everything. . All of it. . You had a microphone. . . I had headphones."

"You expect me to tell all of the truth about my life to the most indiscreet man in Japan?" Julie said.

They stared. But before Kuu could say anything, it was Martin who edged up towards them.

"Excuse me ––" Martin interrupted. "Kuu – it's your mother on the phone."

"Can you tell her I'll ring her back," Kuu said, looking at Martin.

"I actually tried that tack ––" Martin said. "–but she said you said that before and it's been twenty-four hours, and her foot that was purple is now a sort of blackish color. . ."

"Okay –– perfect timing as ever ––" Kuu said. "Hold the fort for a second will you, Martin?"

Martin nodded and watched Kuu looking back at Julie. Without a word, as if she understood and there was no need to say anything, Julie forced a smile and nodded quietly. Then Kuu walked to his room.

Martin was now left with Julie. He flashed a confident smile and gathered up all the courage to talk to the famous star standing in front of him. He eyed her carefully, as if talking for real at a godess.

"Can I just say, I thought 'Ghost' was a wonderful film," Martin began.

"Is that right?" Julie asked.

"Yes. . ." Martin replied as a matter-of-factly. "I've always wondered what Patrick Swayze is like in real life."

Julie smiled warmly. "I can't say I know Patrick all that well. ." she said.

"Oh dear. He wasn't friendly during the filming?" Martin asked.

There was no need for Julie to sound sarcastic. She spoke kindly. "Well, no –– I'm sure he was friendly –– to Demi Moore –– who acted with him in Ghost."

"Oh right. Right. Sorry," Martin said with an embarassed smile. "Always been a bit of an ass."

Then in a brief second, Kuu finally returned a little uneasy.

"Anyway. . . it's really lovely to meet you," Martin said with a smile. "I'm a great fan of yours. And Demi's, of course."

Julie smiled at him and watched as Martin left them alone again.

"Sorry about that," Kuu said.

"That's fine," Julie said with a warm smile. She spoke nervously again. "There's always a pause when the jury goes out to consider its verdict. ."

Silence filled the entire room. Waiting for an answer, Julie breathed heavily and curled her fingers. She certainly felt them really cold.

Finally, Kuu looked into her eyes and spoke.

"Julie. . Look –– I'm a fairly level-headed bloke," he started. "Not often in and out of love. But. . ."

This was Kuu's turn to break his leg. '_Now I can't express what I feel. Damnit Kuu, just get things straight and just say it.'_

"Um. . . Julie. . . can I just say 'no' to your kind request and leave it at that?"

Julie stared back into the sky eyes and blinked. _'Yes. . I was ready for him to say this. . . I just didn't expect he would really say that. . .'_

She forced a calm smile. ". . .Yes, that's fine," Julie lied. "Of course. I. . . you know. . . of course. . . I'll just. . . be getting along then. . . nice to see you."

"See– Julie, the truth is. . ." Kuu continued. _'I must explain this properly to her. . .'_

". . .with you, I'm in real danger," he said. "It took like a perfect situation, apart from that foul temper of yours –– but my relatively inexperienced heart would, I fear, not recover if I was once again. . . cast aside, which I would absolutely expect to be. There are too many pictures of you everywhere, too many films. . . You'd go and I'd be. . . well, buggered, basically. ."

"I see. . ." Julie whispered, now fighting back the water that started to fill her eyes. She tried to keep on smiling warmly. "I see. . That reality is a real 'no', isn't it?"

"I live in Portobello. You live in Beverly Hills and New York," Kuu said. "Everyone in the world knows who you are. . My mother has trouble remembering my name. ."

Julie's green eyes looked painfully at the lower shelf. _'Why is it that he speak the exact words I've been thinking about yesterday? I don't want this, really. . .' _

Kuu watched her head low for a while. He suddenly felt his heart ached. He breathed heavily, fighting back the courage of not wanting to see her cry. . And damnit he might have made this godess cry. .

_'Just please don't cry, Julie. .'_ His voice prayed._ 'Please. . . Don't. .'_

Then, Julie's head was back up. Now Kuu could see her eyes a bit red, yet still the water was in those pretty green pair. But both of their eyes saw pain that mirrored pain. Amazingly, even with all this, Julie still tried to smile kindly. She nodded.

"Okay. . . Mm. . Fine. ." Julie whispered tenderly. Her eyes stared back at him. "Fine. . Fine. . Good decision. . ."

She took a deep breath and looked deeply into his eyes. Fighting back a smile, she spoke.

"The fame thing isn't really real, Kuu, you know. ." she said softly. "It's. . being together with someone you deeply love. . That makes everything real. . Don't forget –– I'm also just a girl. . Standing in front of a boy–"

Her eyes lingered to the sky-colored pair, and a stream fell down in her cheek.

"–who she love so much. . So much, more than anything. . Asking him to love her. Back. ."

Slowly, Julie walked towards him. She took a moment to stare into his eyes, and with great courage, her hands flung around him.

In his arms, Julie closed her eyes. _'This embrace may be the last. . But at least, just this once. . I can hold you for a moment like this. . .'_

Kuu felt her hands were cold and slightly shivering in this embrace. She moved closer to his ear.

"Kuu. .?" Julie whispered softly. "When I asked you to not let me go –– and you said you won't. . ."

Her hand slipped down to his heart.

"––I want to let you know, that I felt really happy. . ."

Then Kuu noticed the gold thread still tied in place at her ring finger. All the more the knot in his heart throbbed.

"This. . It is still here. ." Kuu said softly, touching the thread.

Julie blinked hotly, and caressed the thread on her finger with the other hand.

"Do you remember what I told you. .?" Julie asked softly. "That night on the rocks. . Remember?"

Kuu nodded.

"I promised that no matter what happens. . You will never see this off my finger. .ever," She whispered. She looked deeply into his eyes, and this time, another stream fell down. "I will never take this off. . . I won't. . ."

Kuu stared back at her.

"I will keep it on this finger. ." she said. "Because that's my promise. . . "

_'Because even if I'm not with you anymore, I still won't give up on loving you. . .' _the voice on her mind spoke. _'Because I still love you, Kuu. . . I really do. . .'_

It still amazed Kuu to see her right now crying, yet still smiling ever warmly at him. All the more the knot in his chest turned and throbbed again.

Her hand reached out and touched his cheek. Kuu felt her hand shaking and cold yet still brave enough to caress it completely, tenderly. She forced a weak smile, and with so much love, she kissed him on the cheek.

_'Since you don't want me to stay here with you. . I have to go. .'_ Julie thought slowly.

Her lips travelled to his lips.

'_But I want you to know in this kiss. . .'_

She locked her lips with his.

_'Remember Kuu, I'll always love you. . .'_

They broke apart inches away. Julie couldn't take all the feelings that welled deep within her heart. Then. . .

"I love you, Kuu. . Bye," she said.

Before Kuu could speak, he saw a sparkling trail flew out from her eyes as she turned quickly and walked away.

Without looking back, Julie pushed up her sunglasses and opened the door. She closed it and leaned on it, breathing heavily.

_'I dont want to believe it. . I'm leaving him. . .' _her inner voice spoke. _'But to be honest. . I really don't want to leave him! I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave –!'_

Kuu watched her back on the door, and deep in his heart he knew that she tried to fight back hot tears that welled in her eyes. Then he saw outside the glass window, a young blonde boy about aged 7 calling to Julie, running towards her.

It was Kise Ryota, one of the little children close to Kuu and always played basketball with his fellow friends little Akashi, Murasakibara, Aomine, Midorima, Kuroko and Kagami at the nearby court.

Outside, Julie immediately wiped the tears on her cheeks away. She bent down and picked up the ball. The boy stopped in front of her. Julie looked down at him and flashed a genuine smile.

"Hi dear. Here you go," Julie said tenderly, giving the ball back. The little boy took it happily.

"Thank you, neesan!" Kise chirped, beaming brightly up at her. "Cool sunglasses you have there!"

"You're welcome," Julie said with a smile. "And thank you!"

"You're a new face around here," Kise added. Then his blue eyes quickly noticed the red bookshop behind her. "Oh–! You're friends of Kuu niisan? I saw you walked in there a while ago. ."

"Uh–yes. . Yes. I am," Julie stuttered. "Just dropped by to say hello. ."

_'And goodbye. .' _she thought.

"Kuu niisan has so many friends in here," Kise said. "Everyone loves him. He's a cool guy. He plays with us too! You should see him shoot the ball with one hand from there to there!"

Julie couldn't take his friendliness and chuckled softly. "Yes. . . He is. ."

Then they heard a man calling out to Kise. The little boy turned to see his tall father with the same blonde hair on the court, waving his hand and waiting for him. Kise waved back and turned to Julie.

"Well! I have to go now to dad," Kise said. He waved at Julie as he began to ran. "Nice meeting you neesan!"

Julie waved goodbye and watched the little boy skillfully dribbling his ball towards the court. For a while she stood there silently, staring at the happy father and son playing together.

A scene of her talking to Kuu about wanting to be a mother someday flashed back to her mind. . . How much she wanted to have a child in the future. . .

_'I want a son. . . I wish to have a son like that talented. . .' _Julie's inner voice thought.

Somehow, a deep knot throbbed in Julie's chest. That tall father looked a bit similar to Kuu. .His height, his hair. . What if he was that father on the court, playing with his son? Her son–? Their child–?

Julie blinked hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't stop them from her eyes anymore, watching them behind her sunglasses with a happy smile. _'Our child, huh. . . it must be a really wonderful dream. . To become a happy, loving family. .'_

Julie could not bear the thought anymore and bowed her head low, clutching her shaking fingers together in her chest. _'What am I thinking? I can't have a son. . That won't ever come true at all. Things were clear today. We're no longer together. . .'_

She looked down and stared tearfully at the gold thread on her ring finger.

_'Mm, this wish of wanting to get married,'_ Julie thought as she caressed the thread._ 'Even I can't have it. . . Marriage. . Child. . Like all women, I want to marry the one I love and bear him a child. . But-'_

More tears fell as she clung to her last strength and hugged her belly.

_'I want it. So much. . But I don't think– I deserve that kind of simple happiness. . .'_ Julie told herself as she cried painfully._ 'I guess, things like that might not be for me. . .'_

Julie looked up and stared tearfully again at the basketball court. Kise at last made two consecutive free throws and cheered happily, jumping up and down. His father laughed, picked him up and twirled him in the air.

_'Don't I deserve that happiness? That wish. . . will always remain a dream, right. . . Kuu?'_ Julie thought as she watched the father and son. _'We can never be together . . .right?'_

Julie covered her mouth and walked away from the bookshop. Away from Kuu. . .

**#~##~#**


	34. An Incredibly Important Decision

_Hi everyone :) I'm writing this note because we're almost at the ending now. :D From the bottom of my heart, I really want to thank you for everything that you've given to my story. For all the love and support, for all the advice that you shared. They definitely helped me. It made me happy to know that you guys love to read about Julie and Kuu. And gomen - for making Julie cry :) hehe I must've tortured my plot huh lol Thank you again. Tell me what you all think about the chapter or story at the reviews, I'd love to hear them! Enjoy Fallen! :)_

* * *

**Shelf #034****  
**_**  
**_

Two hours later, during that very same day, Kuu and all his best friends, Max and Bella, his sister Honey, Tony and Spike were gathering inside Tony's restaurant.

The restaurant was in the middle of being deconstructed. The pictures were gone off the walls –– a kettle on a long extension lead was on the bare table behind. Everyone was on their chairs around a table, looking intently at Kuu who sat across them.

Kuu took a deep breath, eyeing his friends. "What do you think? Good move?" he asked.

"Good move: when all is said and done, she's nothing special," Honey started. "I saw her taking her pants off and I definitely glimpsed some cellulite down there."

"Good decision," Bella added with a nod. "All actresses are mad as snakes."

Kuu turned to Tony, who sat on top of a chair with his beer.

"Tony – san. . You heard it. What do you think?" Kuu asked.

"Never met her, never want to," Tony briefly answered.

"Brilliant. Max?"

Max toasted his sake in the air.

"Absolutely. Never trust a vegetarian," he said with a forced smile.

"Great. Excellent," Kuu said with a deep sigh. He nodded at them. "Thanks, minna. ."

Then Kuu forgot Spike was there. For the very first time since they started this important talk, Kuu's spiky friend had been silent throughout the conversation. Spike's hand lifted up in the air.

Kuu saw him and realized he had not asked him for opinion.

"I'm sorry, Spike. I forgot about you," Kuu said. "So what do you think?"

Spike's eyes were fierce and cold as he stared at Kuu. He never blinked as he began to speak.

"I hate to be all truthful to you bro, but you're a daft prick," Spike said. The rest all turned to him.

"Why so? He did what he was supposed to do, Spike-san," Bella said.

"–And unless I'm mistaken, you made her cry didn't you?" Spike snapped, ignoring Bella completely.

Kuu stared back at him with surprise. Spike had never been this sharp-tongued at anyone before. . He had never seen him so cold and frighteningly able to read everything before. It seemed as if he knew, without needing Kuu to tell it.

_'So that's a yes then.'_ Spike thought.

Kuu blinked and was about to say something, when all of a sudden a sound of tires screeching on the road to a halt made them jumped in their seats. Lory shot inside the restaurant.

"I was called and I came," Lory said, looking at everyone with an alarm. "What's up?"

"Kuu Onii-sama has just turned down Julienna Scott," Honey answered.

Lory's mouth fell as he listened to his cousin. His eyes were wide.

"And interestingly made her cry," Spike added without a blink.

Without a word, Lory's eyes shot back at Kuu, piercing sharply at him. By coincidence, he happened to repeat Spike's words at his cousin.

"You daft prick!" Lory snapped and walked calmly towards the table. Kuu couldn't understand why, as he watched his elder cousin pulled out a chair. Lory turned it the opposite side and casually sat on it, leaning forward on its back and rested his arm on top of it.

Bella was casually looking at the painting that sat beside Kuu. It was the original of the Chagall, the poster of which was on his wall.

"This painting wasn't the original, was it?" Bella asked, staring at the painting.

"You really think so?" Max said, turning to his wife.

"Yes, I think that one may be," Kuu answered. He leaned forward and rested his arms on his thighs.

There was silence for a brief moment. Then Spike broke it.

"But she said she wanted to go out with you?" Spike asked. Except Kuu, others were bewildered to hear this, as they all tried to agree with Kuu and avoided themselves to encourage a spark, which obviously, Kuu didn't realize as of now. They wanted him to see this by himself. But luckily, Spike did it first.

Kuu looked up and eyed his Spiky friend. Those eyes weren't cold anymore. Kuu thought about it carefully, then nodded silently.

"Yes –– sort of. . ." Kuu replied.

"That's nice," Spike said and grabbed his beer. Max, Bella, Tony and Honey were all nervous.

"What?" Kuu asked, puzzled.

Spike drank for a while, then placed the bottle back on the table. His eyes were wide and he shrugged. "Well, you know, anybody saying they want to go out with you is. . . . pretty great. . . isn't it. . ."

The rest all turned to Kuu. Kuu thought about it for a moment, as all eyes were locked on him now. Their faces all spoke of wanting for his answer, and all of them were waiting for it.

Kuu took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Well. . It was sort of sweet actually–" Kuu answered, looking at them.

"––I mean, I know she's an actress and all that, so she can deliver a line –– but she said that she might be as famous as can be –– but also. . . that she was just a girl, standing in front of boy –– who. . . she loves so much– more than anything. . . asking him to love her. Back. And. . ."

They all took in the line. It totally reserved their attitudes, looking at Kuu.

". . . And that the gold thread around her ring finger –– well, she just made it herself from a shawl since I don't have that money to buy such an expensive ring, if I want to –– but then she said. . . That no matter what happens, she'll never take the ring off her finger. . Ever."

An air of silence hung heavily inside the restaurant. All the more Spike and Max just ran a hand through their head in deep thought. Lory sighed in his seat, while Tony drank from his bottle in a daze. Bella stared back at the painting again. Honey looked sadly at her beloved brother. All the close friends shared one complete thought. This guy truly missed such an important thing in his life.

Kuu thought about his decision. . . Julie had definitely forced a smile when he said no to her. . Her hands were cold and shaking, and her lips quivered when she kissed him. Yet– it was still loving. . . She really meant it, not to take off that thread on her finger, because it was the promise that she had made, a vow to keep forever for him. . Then when she left, she didn't completely walked away. . Instead, she leaned on the glass door. Clearly –– he saw those shoulders shook heavily as she bowed her head low. Then from inside the bookshop, he saw little Kise Ryota talking to her. . He had watched Julie staring at Kise and his father playing basketball at the court. . . . The dread for something was clearly painted on her face, and she cried while watching the father and son. . . . All the more she cried painfully –– when she looked down at her hand and caressed the ring finger with the thread around it. . . Then she hugged her belly. . . He stared at her in that state, just hugging her belly, and he noticed more and more tears fell. Afterwards, she tried to stood up straight, her body shaking, and never looked back as she left tearfully. . . Then he remembered the promise he made with her. . He had told her he will never let her go. . . Didn't he?

It was only until then that Kuu finally realized everything. He blinked to this sudden answer, and dropped his head low and gave a deep sigh. He buried his head in his hands. Spike and Lory were right. They were both right!

"Oh fuck sod a dog– I've made a wrong decision, haven't I?" Kuu asked.

They looked at him. He finally got it. Bella and Honey smiled, Tony toasted his bottle in the air. Max just shook his head in disbelief. Lory and Spike did a big nod.

Kuu quickly turned to his elder cousin.

"Lory, how fast is your car?"

**#~##~#**


	35. Rush Hour

**Shelf #035**

Lory's car arrived in the street outside, drifting skillfully and swiftly to a halt. They all piled into the car inside.

"If anyone and anything gets in our way –– we have small nuclear devices," Lory said, quickly fastening his seat belt.

"And we intend to use them however we please!" Max added.

"Everyone inside?" Lory called out. He started the engine.

For a few moments Max checked all the passengers and noticed someone missing.

"Wait– where the hell's Bella?" Max said.

"She's not coming," Honey pointed out. Max quickly opened the door on his side.

"Sod that. Spike –– in the back!" he shouted. He shot out of the car, rushed round and grabbed Bella out of her wheelchair.

"No, no Max–– I'm fine!" Bella protested. "I'm fine you guys go."

But Max ignored her completely. Carrying her in his arms, he kissed his wife.

"Come, on babe. Let's go and get neesan!"

A few minutes later, Lory's car was shooting up Kanshi-kan Crescent. Everyone inside the car were anxious to get to the destination right away.

"Where the heck are you going?" Bella asked, gripping her seat belt at Lory's front passenger side.

"East toward Route 50 Prefectural Road, then 29, then 187," Lory muttered. The car swiftly drifted on the road, going to Route 50.

"Crazy. Head south. . ." Bella quipped.

"That's right –– then 129," Honey added from the back, beside Kuu. Max's head popped behind Lory.

"–Or you could go right down to Higashiyama Marutamachi Intersection, head left at Higashiyama Sanjo and stay at 143," he blurted.

"NO–!" shouted the rest in unison.

Suddenly the car slammed to a quick halt. Everyone were pushed forward from their seats.

"Stop right there! Stop–!" Lory snapped out loud. He breathed heavily to his temper that rose incredibly high. A nerve popped at the side of his forehead.

"I will decide the route–! All right? _DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"_

"Yeah– All right. ." the rest replied politely.

". . . Sorry Lory," Max said tenderly.

Lory stepped on the clutch and pushed his hand to third gear.

"James Bond and Fujiwara Takumi never has to put up with this sort of shit," Lory murmured.

* * *

The car went as Lory had suggested first. After staying onto Route 143, the car turned illegally right across the road of Higashiyama Sanjo the wrong way down a one-way street and ended up outside the Westin Fuwa Hotel.

Kuu darted out from the back side of the car, slammed the door and sprinted straight into the hotel.

"Max! Quick- take over the driver's seat!" Lory shouted as he got out of his car and shot at the road, following Kuu.

"Right–!" Max replied, hurrying inside the driver's seat and shut the door. "Everyone fasten your seatbelt! We'll go to the parking side!"

Max quickly drifted out of the wrong way behind Kuu and Lory, who were illegally crossing the other side of the road, rushing past running cars, swiftly avoided them.

"Haha! Bloody hell, Kuu– this is fun!" Lory exclaimed, adrenaline rushing all over his body.

Kuu and Lory finally arrived at the hotel and darted across the lobby, straight to the reception desk.

"Is Miss Scott staying here?" Kuu asked, catching his breath. Lory bowed to his knees, clutching the stitch on his waist.

It was the same man who also answered Kuu's phonecall and showed him the way to Julie's suite. The receptionist shook his head calmly.

"No, sir. Not here," the Westin Fuwa man answered.

"How about Tsuruga Ren?" Kuu tried.

"No, sir."

"Miss Mogami Kyoko?"

"No, sir."

"Or Mrs. Tsuruga. . . Or, I don't know– Cinderella or Belle?"

The receptionist shook his head.

"No, sir."

Kuu blinked and tried again, this time all the Disney Princesses.

"How about Aurora–?"

"No, sir."

"–or Miss Snow White–"

"–What the fuck's all that password for, Kuu!" Lory complained in fury.

"–No, sir."

"–Ariel? Jasmine?"

"No, sir."

Then Kuu tried to remember other Skip Beat! characters.

"–How about Kanae then?"

The receptionist shook his head.

". .No–? Well, Mimori –– Mio–? Natsu–? Setsuka? Muramase?"

All the answers yet the receptionist still shook his head.

"No, sir," he said.

Kuu gave up.

"Right. . Right. Fair enough," Kuu said. "Thanks, though."

He bowed and turned back towards the lobby, completely despondent. He took two steps when the Westin Fuwa Man stopped him in his tracks.

"There was a certain 'Miss Mogami Kyoko' in room 126. . ."

Stunned, Kuu turned back to the receptionist. The Westin Fuwa Man smiled calmly.

"–– but she checked out an hour ago, sir," he continued. "I believe she's holding a press conference right now at The Kyoto Hearton before flying to America."

There were no words to express how deeply grateful Kuu was right now. Smiling broadly, Kuu jumped from the desk and kissed the Westin Man's cheek. Lory also felt very grateful. He followed suit and kissed the receptionist too.

"We have lift off!" Lory said, beaming.

Kuu and Lory were gone, and a male Indian guest assumed this was the Japanese way to behave and the Westin Fuwa receptionist got kissed a third time.

"Hi. Is Mahavir Akbar Acharya here?" the Indian asked.

* * *

The car sped through Kyoto, going Okazaki Intersection. It got totally stuck at a junction where it was completely impossible for any one to get through traffic. No one will let them in.

Spike moved from the baggage side of the hatchback.

"Bugger this for a bunch of bananas," he murmured.

Spike quickly got out of the car and boldly stopped the traffic coming in the opposite direction. Lory's car shot out of the road and went past him.

"Go go go!" Spike roared, moving his hand in the air.

The car left him behind, and Honey –– deeply touched and excited, leaned out the window and shouted out loud. . .

"You're my hero! I love you!"

She threw him a kiss in the air, and Spike waved wildly –– finally losing concentration and was very nearly hit by a car.

Finally they pulled to a stop in front of the Kyoto Hearton Hotel. Kuu leaped out and shot to the entrance.

"Go go go–!" Max called out.

"Go get her!" Lory added.

Kuu entered the gold, revolving doors and rushed up to the main desk.

"Excuse me– where's the press conference?" Kuu asked, breathing heavily.

"Are you an accredited member of the press, sir?" the man of Hearton said.

"Yes. . ."

Kuu grabbed the wallet from his pocket and picked one out. He flashed a card by a second and placed it back.

"That's a Blockbuster video membership card, sir," the receptionist said, amazingly noticed with sharp eyes.

"That's right. . . I work for their in-house magazine," Kuu said. He mimed quotation marks in the air. 'Movies are our business.'

The receptionist shook his head. "I'm sorry sir. . ."

Honey shot into the lobby, pushing Bella's chair.

"He's with me," Bella spoke strictly. Her sharp eyes pierced straight at the receptionist.

". . .And you are?" the man at Hearton said.

Without blinking, Bella blurted furiously fast.

"Writing an article about how Japan hotels treat people in wheelchairs."

Sadly, the receptionist's ears were not as sharp as his eyes. He blinked in amazement.

"O-of course, m-madam," the receptionist said. He bowed deeply. "I'm sorry, it's in the Lancaster Room. I'm afraid you're very late."

Honey turned to Kuu.

"Run Onii-sama! You can still make it– go!"

Kuu started to rush across the lobby. He ran and ran, searching. He found a glass door, pulled it yet it was stuck. He shot towards the corridor and into a corner. There was a flight of stairs and he went up, missing two to three steps. At long last, he found the only door at the far end of a corridor. There was a silver script on a black sign on top of it.

_**LANCASTER ROOM**_

Kuu ran towards it, reached the two levers, and pulled the doors. True enough, a conference was going on. Carefully, Kuu entered inside.

**#~##~#**


	36. A Press Revelation

**Shelf #036**

The Lancaster Room was huge and full of press inside. Row after row of journalists, cameras at the front, TV cameras at the back. A large screen was at the front left side of the room. Kuu moved slowly through the large pack of press, walking swiftly to the center.

Julie clearly gave press conferences very rarely, because this one was positively presidential. She looked very simple, wore an exquisite dress in soft beige, the waves of her golden hair still held up in a pretty half updo. The pearl earrings and necklace were also the same. She sat quietly at a table at the end of the room, beside Yashiro: on his other was Jeremy, the PR boss, firlmly marshalling the questions.

"Yes. . . You –– Dominic?" Jeremy called.

"How much longer are you staying in Japan then, Miss Scott?" Questioner 1 Dominic asked, holding a pen up.

Julie was in a slightly melancholic and therefore honest mood. Yet her face never glowed. Her eyes looked weak. Lina, Jelly, Dior and Armani sat on the far opposite side of the room, watching the conference silently. Their faces showed a lot of worry to their beloved friend, because when she arrived at Westin Fuwa Hotel suite this morning, from the bookshop, she had cried her heart out in their arms for the very first time.

There was no need for them to have asked Julie about it, since the answer was clear to them. It greatly saddened them during that time to have seen Julie on her knees, crying painfully to the point of fainting. When she prepared Julie for today's conference, Jelly thought she wouldn't be able to put the makeup on her face, because even when Julie was in a daze, her tears fell freely on its own.

". . .No time at all," Julie replied sadly. "I fly out tonight."

"Which was why we have to round it up now," Jeremy said. "Final questions."

He pointed at a journalist he knew.

"Is your decision to take a year off anything to do with the rumors spreading right now, about Jeff and his present leading lady?" questioner 2 asked.

"Absolutely not," Julie replied honestly.

"And. . . Do you believe the rumors?"

Julie inhaled deeply. "It's really not my business any more," she said. "Though I will say, from my experience, that rumors about Jeff. . . do tend to be true."

Everyone loved that answer, and all scribbled in their notebooks. Even Kuu felt happy to this – he smiled warmly at the wonderful news.

Across the far side of the room, it was Lina who had noticed Kuu's presence. She leaned her head towards Armani and whispered in his ear. The designer blinked in surprise and looked at her, then his eyes drifted towards the target. Then his arm quickly elbowed Chris beside him. Dior quirked his eyebrow and followed Armani's and Tina's gaze. His foot gently tapped Jelly's shoe, and the Little Witch followed their stare and smiled.

Next question came from someone straight right next to Kuu. He watched him raised his hand up in the air.

"Last time you were here, there were some fairly graphic photographs of you and a fellow young, Japanese guy –– so what happened there?" questioner 3 beside Kuu asked.

To this, Kuu hid himself behind him, squinting through his side. He saw Julie blinked at the journalist, and saw pain flickered through the depths of her green eyes. She forced a weak smile.

"He was just a friend –– to be honest," Julie answered. She looked at her friends sitting at a corner, looking for an assurance. They saw pain in her eyes, and they nodded, urging her to keep going. Julie looked back at the journalist.

"-–I think we're still friends," Julie said. She then looked down, staring at her fingers softly tapping on the table. Then her eyes fell on the gold thread around her ring finger. How she wanted to cry right now, but she held herself.

Jeremy pointed out. "Yes, the gentleman in the pink shirt," he said.

He was pointing straight at Kuu, who had his hand up in the air. Julie looked up and saw the one who will be asking next. . She held her breath. . And felt a great knot throbbed in her chest. . She blinked, trying her best to keep the water in, especially that right now she was in front of the cameras. .

"Yes –– Miss Scott –– are there any circumstances in which. . You two. . Might be more than just. . Friends?"

For a brief moment, silence fell across the room. Kuu stared lovingly at the green eyes which he was sure was going to shed painfully. Their eyes held each other deeply. Kuu couldn't handle watching her state right now. Julie breathed heavily, in mixed emotions and in wonder why he was here.

"I. . . I hoped there might be ––" Julie answered, trying to keep her voice steady. "B-but. . But no, I'm assured there aren't."

"And what would you say. . ."

"–No, it's just one question per person," Jeremy interrupted. Julie turned to him.

"No, let him. . ." she said softly. Julie stared back at Kuu. "Ask away. You were saying?"

"Yes, I just wondered. ." Kuu said. "Whether if it turned out that this. . . this person. . ."

"–His name is Thacker," other journalist from the pack spoke. Kuu looked at him and saw his pen up.

"Uh- Thanks," Kuu said. He stared back at his goddess. "Um- I just wondered if Mr. Thacker realized. . He'd been a daft prick–"

The room sounded in soft chuckles and snorts. Lina, Jelly, Armani and Dior smiled as they watched the brave man. Even Yashiro pushed his spectacles in a smile.

"–and got down on his knees. . ." Kuu continued. "And begged you ––tenderly, lovingly–– to reconsider, whether you would. . . reconsider. ."

Max, Bella, Lory and Honey were watching intently amid the deep silence of the room.

Julie stared into Kuu's eyes. At long last, she saw warmth in those depths. So full of love blazing beneath it. He was finally her Kuu today.

Julie thought about it for a moment. It greatly took courage and a fearless heart to speak this in front of the media. Kuu wouldn't do so, if he really didn't love her. . . _He really did loved her. That much._

Looking deeply into his eyes with the same warmth and love, Julie smiled warmly at him.

"Yes. . Yes, I'm pretty sure I would," she answered softly.

Kuu breathed heavily in relief. He blinked in surprsise to her answer.

"That's. . That's very good news," Kuu said. "The readers of 'Love Me' will be absolutely delighted."

Everyone snorted into hearty laughter. Julie quickly looked at her best friends. Smiling back at her, they waved happily. She turned to her PR boss, and whispered something to Jeremy's ear.

For a few moments, Jeremy listened. Then, his eyes went wide. Stunned, Jeremy turned silently to his client. Julie smiled warmly at him, and nodded.

"You sure?" he asked, smiling. Julie nodded quietly, also flashing a tender grin.

Jeremy turned back to the press.

"Dominic –– if you'd like to ask your question again?" he said.

"Oh– uh. . Yes –– Julie –– how long are you intending to stay here in Japan?" questioner 1 Dominic asked.

There was a brief pause hung in the air. Julie looked up at Kuu. Her heart kept beating wildly, wanting to burst out. Staring deeply and so lovingly into her eyes, Kuu nodded.

Finally, Julie spoke.

"Indefinitely."

Julie and Kuu smiled tenderly, never blinking to their deep stare –– and suddenly, the press got what was going on all along –– there was noise everywhere, filling up the entire room. They all turned, some stood up quickly, and they all flash, flash, flash photos at Kuu.

Max and Bella kiss happily. Lory turned to a total stranger beside him and kissed her. Now Spike finally made it –– he was bright red from running.

"What happened?" Spike asked, catching his breath as he stood beside Honey.

She turned to him. "Oh. . It was good!" Honey cheered.

Spike was surprised to see Honey jumped at him, hugging him tightly. It was a new experience for him, and he felt so happy. He hugged her back and kissed her.

Flash after flash, Kuu ignored the buzz surrounding him. All his eyes could ever saw right now was his beloved goddess at the presidential table. She was smiling happily at him. This time, he saw tears of joy falling down her gorgeous face.

They were staring lovingly, and both smiling. Kuu held his arms out. Now the press turned to Julie this time, still flashing their photos and more noises in the air.

Julie couldn't handle herself anymore. Tearfully, she quickly stood up, and hurried out of the table. She stepped down the stairs and tore to the crowd. As fas as she could, as if her life depended on it, Julie rushed through the aisle and flung her arms tightly about Kuu.

"Kuu! Kuu!" Julie called out happily, wrapping her arms tightly around him. How she missed this cool, woody masculine scent of him!

He held her close in the circle of his loving embrace. Laughing with her, he locked his arms around her waist and twirled his beloved goddess around. He set her back on the floor. Kuu could feel his passion flame and, taking her face in his hands, he pressed and locked a deep, burning kiss upon her soft, half-opened lips.

"I love you Julie," Kuu murmured huskily. He kissed the red lips again with so much love. "I love you so! I love you!"

"And I love you, Kuu!" Julie answered in his lips, her deep green eyes shining happily.

"God– I love you so much! So much!"

They kissed passionately, locked in a sweet embrace, without a care in the world the huge throng of press surrounding them in a huge circle, flashing their photos endlessly.

"Mm Kuu I want to be with you!" Julie said tenderly in his lips, her hands touched the back of his neck. Then, her heart unknowingly went out to him. "I want to stay with you! Marry me! Marry me Kuu–!"

They broke their kiss apart just inches away, and Kuu's eyes blinked in alarm.

"Oh God, I was going to say that. ." Kuu breathed. He could hardly believe what he heard.

It was now Julie's turn to blink in surprise. "What? Kuu. ."

Kuu smiled warmly at her. Looking deeply into her shining eyes, Kuu spoke tenderly.

"What can you say about it, Miss Julienna Scott?" Kuu asked. "Or. . Should I say. . Julienna Thacker?"

Julie felt her heart would burst. All she could do was to smile tearfully, and shout her heart out loud for the world to hear.

"YES! Yes, Kuu! Yes!" Julie exclaimed. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Without notice, Kuu was surprised as Julie jumped at him, her arms flung back about him tightly, sending him to the floor.

On top of him, Julie never stopped all her big 'Yes' in his arms. Kuu gathered her face tenderly in his hands and kissed her again passionately, turned her to her back on the floor, taking her happiness fully with him.

All the press heard and saw everything. This was the biggest scoop of a lifetime the had witnessed. Today was the only time they had seen Julienna Scott this happy, and so open with her feelings and actions. They kept flashing their photos wildly, flashing and flashing and flashing ever brightly at the couple on the floor.

Dior and Armani shed tears as Lina and Jelly hugged them in a big bear hug. Yashiro and Jeremy beamed brightly. Max and Bella locked in a kiss and embrace, also Spike and Honey. Lory finally found a special bond with this total stranger he had accidentally kissed. She flung her arms about him and kissed him back. Then all of them shared one thought and clapped their hands happily, cheering at Kuu and Julie.

For Kuu and Julie, it didn't matter to them now that they were so public in this huge display of affection. Kuu felt that what was so important was that Julie broke the ice first, and accepted his breathtaking proposal right in front of all the press. Julie thought that today, there were no words to express the happiness she felt so much with her heart and soul.

Amid the thundering noise of loud applouse, shouts of cheer and bright flashes of photos, across the center of this huge circle of press, Kuu and Julie stayed in each other's arms on the floor, buried deep in their kiss.

**#~##~#**


	37. Forever

**Shelf #037**

This beautiful day in Kyoto, inside her suite at Westin Fuwa Hotel, Julie stood in front of the full length mirror that filled one side of a wall. Jelly had just finished sweeping the brush on her face and smiled back at her friend's reflection. Dior fixed the long tail of her wedding gown behind her, his most precious creation. Tina rounded in front of her, and pulled down the sheer silk tulle veil, covering her face.

On the other suite beside Julie's, stood Armani fixing the suit on Kuu. He placed a new sparkling earring on his ear and admired the young man's appearance. He patted Kuu's back and gave a thumbs up. At the mirror's reflection, Kuu smiled at Armani.

Inside the Miyazu Basilica, Kuu breathed nervously at the altar and stood stunned at the loud noise from all fans outside. It was clear that his bride had finally arrived. At long last. All the guests were excited as they all stood up and looked at the door. Kuu turned, and his face fell.

Alone at the entrance stood Julie, so majestic in her wedding gown –– White satin-ganza, the bodice with lace overlay, V-neck lace, sweetheart neckline on the corset, full fitted lace sleeves, and layered details on the front that made it look like an opening rose; rich, beautiful make-up on her blooming face; her hair held up in a sleek updo; a crown of tiara sparkled on her head, and the small chandelier diamonds on her ear gleamed on the bright light; the sheer silk tulle veil covered her gorgeous face. She held a layered bouquet of roses, in white and red on her hand.

The wonderful bride began to walk into the aisle of red and white petals. As if the world was under her feet, Julie's march was so fluid and smooth, it left everyone breathless. Kuu was in a deep daze. He felt the days they met were a dream. Now it was never a dream that his beloved goddess became a bride walking towards him. This was the biggest film star. . . the top supermodel. . . and the most beautiful woman in the world. . His wife, Julie. . .

After sharing their vows of eternal love, Kuu pushed up the veil away and, greatly mesmerized by Julie's enchanting beauty, kissed his exquisite bride.

* * *

At the end of their wedding, right across the wonderful garden standing on top of the Higashiyama Hills overlooking the ancient capital- Kyoto, Kuu and Julie kissed and walked into the reception.

Honey, a bridesmaid in peach satin-ganza, was surrounded by at least seven other bridesmaids, all under five. Talking happily with her were the bridesmaid's partners, little Kise Ryota, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, Akashi, Kagami and Kuroko.

Nearby, Tony the chef stood glowing, beside his fabulous, pyramidical wedding cake.

Kuu's mother was not quite happy with how he was looking in front of her. She took a brush from her bag and tried to brush his hair.

Max and Lory, dressed incredibly in the most devastating Bond-like white tuxedo were dancing with Julie –– thrilled. The two shared a rather flashy little move to the bride, and changed positions to get her to the center. Bella was watching near them, clapping and laughing.

Martin, in an awkward tweed suit, was jiggling to the beat of a good song, entirely happy in the corner.

Across the grass floor danced Tina and her current boyfriend Hugh Grant. Not far from her were Jelly, Dior and Armani, grooving as they cut into the circle with their thin champagne glasses toasted in the air.

* * *

At the city of Tokyo one perfect night, was a huge premier –– screaming crowds everywhere, thousands of fans packed and lined the streets. Mediamen flashed endlessly on one side. They watched a shining black limousine passed by. They could make out their favorite couple through its clear glass windows. Inside were Kuu and Julie, sharing a sweet talk. Kuu smiled at Julie, and she kissed him. The limousine stopped. Julie got out first from the car, smiling genuinely at all the beloved fans –– looking so majestically grand in her red gown.

Everyone cheered loudly at the famous star, and all the more the deafening cheers shrieked louder as Kuu got out nervously –– looking ultimately gorgeous and suave in a sleek suit with a black tie. At first he was startled at the surprise of flashes and screams, but in a second he was able to adjust right away and walked to Julie. The fans and mediamen shouted for him, and he greeted them with a warm smile. Julie blew kisses to her fans and held his hand. Together they walked along the red carpet towards the theatre.

* * *

Another gorgeous day inside Max and Bella's home. Max prepared dinner, while Bella smiled as she watched Honey and Spike playing with their healthy, cheerful three month old baby boy on the floor at the living room. All of a sudden Lory burst inside, incredibly happily to announce his proposal was accepted. Plus. . .

"–The old man's will said he'd leave his company to me!" Lory said, pacing the room. Everyone froze and their face fell to this huge news.

"Such a huge fortune. . . And now, all of it. . . he left them to me. ME!"

Honey bolted up from the floor, hands both on her cheek.

"Oh my God I can't believe it Cus!" Honey cheered tearfully. "I can't believe it!"

Lory was shivering all over. "This is unbelievable Bella. . ." he muttered in shock, holding Bella hands for support. She too also shed happy tears.

"It's because you cared about him so much like he was your father," Bella said with a smile, clutching Lory's cold, shaking hands. "This is a special gift just for you, Lory-san. . . Because of that love! That of a son he never had but found it in you. . . It was now yours! Take it!"

The thought of the entire estate being left to him was just overwhelming. Lory took it all in, then he let all his feelings out.

"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAHHH–!" Lory roared out loud, his fists in the air. "I'M RIIIIIIICCCH! YOU CAN WORK WELL NOW, HONEY-CHAN! SPIKE-KUN!"

Lory bent down and picked up the cute baby boy and twirled him around. "We're rich baby! No more processed cereals for you!"

Then the phone rang, breaking the thrill. Bella answered it and for another brief second, her eyes went wide. Without a word, she gave the phone to Max. He answered it, and after a while he too also bolted in shock.

"Yes, I'll come tomorrow, sir. Yes–Thank you. . ." Max said as he hung up the phone.

Everyone stared at him.

"Well–?" Bella asked amid the heavy silence in the air.

"Bell. . . I'm promoted to head chief!" Max exclaimed, kneeling and taking her hand. "They promoted me!"

With that, everyone were cheering their hearts out in a big circle. Things just got better and better with their lives. Not just them. . . .

* * *

Five months later, at an office in New York, Yashiro stood stunned in front of his American boss.

"That . . That sounds wonderful, boss," Yashiro muttered. "Really. . I can't believe that he would also join the industry. ."

"It really is unexpected, Mr. Yashiro," his boss answered, placing both of his hands on the desk, looking intently as his faithful employee. "When it comes to Julienna we never know. . I will be transferring you to a company in Japan. The rest will be up to you, all the information is right here on this folder that I talked to you about. Mr. Takarada and I have discussed things for your stay. . ."

Yashiro blinked, deep in thought. His boss smiled. "As much as I want you to keep watch at Julienna, she requested me herself that you will keep watch with two of your new clients, both precious to Julienna. . There was no one that she can personally entrust this job to, but just you. . ."

Yashiro felt entirely overwhelmed to this. "When shall I start, sir?" he asked.

"You fly tonight to Tokyo, and Mr. Takarada's people will escort you on your arrival," the boss replied. "This promotion greatly boosts your resumé profile to a whole new level as a manager, Mr. Yashiro. . As your employer, I'm deeply impressed and proud of you. You are the company's best employee, and I can't afford you to get stuck at particularly one place. Your horizons must extend wider, farther than what's already been in front for you. You deserve it, Mr. Yashiro. ."

Yashiro bowed deeply in gratitude. "Thank you so much for all the guidance throughout my job, Mr. Stevens," he said.

"You're welcome, Mr. Yashiro. . Good luck with your new job in Japan."

Outside the gleaming building, Yashiro stood gazing at this company that sharpened his management skills to its maximum potential. Now he was going to manage two of Julienna's people close to her. He had already read the entire information on this particular folder that he had gripped during his conversation with his boss. Until now, his eyes could hardly believe the news. .

* * *

"Thank you, Mr. Stevens. Mr. Yashiro was truly a rare gem found in the rough," a voice from behind a golden throne facing the glass window. This was such a huge office for a head of a company.

"It will be a complete waste if that talent will not be polished through. . Yes, I also thought about the same thing. . . His name was already on top of my list, and I can't think of anyone that suits this job better than him. . . True. . Yes. . Kuu Thacker will be truly grateful for this offer. . Thank you so much, Mr. Stevens."

Sebastian took the gold reciever and place it back on the elegant phone. "Did Mr. Yashiro agreed to the job, Lory-sama?"

Lory flashed a winning smile, looking at the view of Tokyo. "Without pressure, yes. . Kuu will come here tomorrow and start. I'm looking forward to a new path he will take. . I can't help but feel excited inside. He will become just like Julie. . It won't be long. I believe that. . ."

This wonderful time, as Lory spoke, the lush river streamed freely down the rocks. Children were playing happily on the riverbank, watched by mothers, one of whom held a new baby in a papoose. There were friends laughing, eating a good picnic by the rocks. A very old couple wander slowly along the small path under the shade of trees, reveling at the peace and beauty of nature. They could make out the Westin Fuwa Hotel by the side of a mountain.

A small tai chi group in white moved mysteriously near the waterfall. Two children ran happily, and passed by a couple sitting on a single, simple wooden bench overlooking the sparkling river. He was reading a book, she was just looking out, admiring the beauty of the river –– totally relaxed on the bench with her head on his lap, the waves of her golden hair flowed down and swept gracefully with the gentle wind– holding his hand, pregnant. It was Kuu and Julie.

_**The End**_

* * *

_Hello everyone :) Fallen has already ended! I'd like to hear about what you all think of the story or the chapter, so don't forget to drop by your reviews! I'm so glad to have come this far, and that's because of your genuine love and support for Kuu and Julie. I also had fun writing it, just as much as you enjoyed reading Fallen._

_ I'd like to invite you to read Encore too! In one of these chapters here in Fallen, I've mentioned Alexander, Rayford and Valentine. They are in Encore! Also featured in Encore was Julie's wedding gown. I have yet to finish that story, so stay tuned for the updates! I'd love to hear too about what you can say about the story, so feel free to take your time to visit Encore saga :) _

_I was asked before why I chose Kuu and Julie at the moment for my Fallen story. It's because when I had this Notting Hill-inspired idea, it wasn't Ren and Kyoko, but Kuu that appeared on my mind. There was no further info in the manga about how Julie and Kuu met because the story centered more on the main characters, so that's where I got the sign. It all fits because Kuu greatly admired Julie, and I thought about changing the level the other way around and make Julie famous instead of Kuu. And I created a beginning stage of Lory's life before he got rich lol :) I always asked myself 'what if Lory was not a naturally born rich guy and instead worked his way hard to get where he was right now?' so being a struggling bachelor with no girlfriends was him lol. _

_Again, from the bottom of my heart, I greatly thank you for loving Fallen. Look forward to the rest of my stories! There's a new one coming out soon!_

_God bless! Love ya and spread love everywhere!_

_MrAZ_


End file.
